¿Que hicimos?
by Flamehaze1
Summary: 'No puedo llevarla asi con su hermano...supongo que debo llevarla conmigo a casa, después de todo no le afectará' eso es lo que pensó Kaito al llevar a su amiga, Miku, ebria a su casa, sin esperar que al hacerlo solo traería mas consecuencias para ambos. COMPLETA. FALTA EPILOGO. ***¡AVISO DE QUE LA REESCRIBIRÉ, MAS INFORMACIÓN AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA!****
1. Chapter 1

(Narra Kaito)

-¡Mikuuu!- grité corriendo en la acera y entonces ella volteo

-Ah, hola Kaito, buenos días. Lamento no haberte esperado, llevo prisa

-No hay problema, por cierto, el está bien, se fue temprano

-¿Quien?

-Akaito, me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado por el, siempre es lo primero, ¿que paso?

-Nada, es lo que iba a hacer ¿No sabes para que salió temprano?

-No lo se, dijo que tenia algo importante que terminar. Lo iba a alcanzar

-Ah, está bien, supongo que lo veré mas tarde

-Si… ¿y tu que haces a esta hora afuera?, creí que seguirías en casa, las clases empiezan en cuarenta y cinco minutos

-Tengo que terminar un proyecto si quiero pasar este semestre

-Es cierto… universidad quien lo hubiese dicho, el tiempo se va volando. Excepto para ti, tienes dieciocho y estás tan plana como al principio de tu adolescencia- me miró de forma asesina y tuve que retractarme rápidamente antes de que se decidiera a patearme en donde no debe

-Mas te vale que no vuelvas a decir eso

-Mi punto era que ya han pasado muchas cosas

-Cierto aun recuerdo cuando los conocí a ambos, te descubrí cuando se te atoró la ropa interior en la rama de un árbol, y entonces llego tu hermano a salvarte ¡no pudiste sentarte durante los siguientes diez minutos!- comenzó a reírse

-O-oye yo solo era un niño, no creí que eso pasaría, pero me dolió…

-Si, y pensar que si eso no hubiese sucedido nos habríamos perdido de muchas cosas juntos, y ahora estoy feliz con tu hermano, estoy muy contenta de poder ser su novia- se oía muy entusiasmada

-S-si… me imagino…- me dolía algo que ella dijera esas cosas, yo la quería desde… hace un año, ¿tal vez? Quizá un poco más, ni siquiera me di cuenta cundo comencé a quererla, pero de repente, mi hermano y ella ya tenían una relación y solo me quede callado -…pero ahí sigues, tonto Kaito…

-¿Eh?¿te dices tonto a ti mismo?

-Ah, lo siento, no era nada…-¿Cuándo comencé a hablar en voz alta? Después de un rato, por fin llegamos a la puerta de la universidad

-Bien tengo que terminar el proyecto, o Luka me mata, te veo luego, y si ves a tu hermano dile que lo veré después también- dijo tomando un pasillo diferente

-Bien, hasta luego

(Narra Miku)

Me dirigía a una de las aulas. Kaito, atorándose de los calzones en árboles desde tiempos inmemorables. Me reí un poco ante el pensamiento

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del laboratorio, cuando escuche algunos ruidos. Al principio dude en abrirla, pero después, pensando que tal vez solo era alguien que había llegado temprano, y que además esta era un de las aulas de la escuela, lo hice pero cuando voltee a una esquina vi algo que me dejo en shock ¡¿A-a-akaito b-besando a… Neru?! ¡NO!¡No se estaban besando, parecía que Akaito se iba a comer a Neru!

Tire mi bolso y vi como voltearon, Akaito abrió los ojos como platos, y ya después solo estaba corriendo por los pasillos, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no podía creerlo, ¡¿por que me hizo eso?! ¡Creí que me quería!¡Que era algo real! No podía creer que esa era su razón para llegar mas temprano, ¡solo para engañarme con libertad!

Me quede en el baño, hasta que comenzaron a llegar el resto de estudiantes. Cuando pase por la puerta y vi un punto rosa y uno morado, eran Luka y Gakupo. Me detuve y cuando me vieron llorando ambos hicieron cara de preocupación y Luka corrió hacia mi

-¿M-miku?¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Solo me lance en sus brazos y comencé a llorar. Ella me brazo tratando de calmarme, pero ahora tenia mi corazón roto. Después de contarles lo sucedido en la cafetería, donde me compraron un jugo de uva, sonó el timbre para entrar a las aulas. Gakupo se despidió de Luka con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada molesta.

Ella siempre actuaba así cuando el le demostraba cariño, pero yo sabia que a Luka le gustaba lo que hacia, se podía decir que ella también lo quería. Sentí algo de envidia, no de la verdadera, pero si me sentía mal por que ella pudo encontrar a alguien que la quería verdaderamente

Luka y yo estábamos a punto de entrar al salón

-¡Santos puerros!

-¿Qué?

-L-lo siento Luka, llegue temprano para terminar el proyecto pero, con todo esto no lo hice…

-Bien, si estoy en lo correcto, la profesora del taller no llegara hoy tampoco, como casi todas las clases, así que lo terminaremos ahí ¿de acuerdo?- sabia que estaba siendo mas suave de lo normal por que sabia que yo estaba herida

-¡Claro! Por eso te quiero cabeza de salmón- dije tomando su cabeza y tallando mi puño en su cabello

-Bueno, ya hay que entrar- dijo separándose rápido mientras acomodaba su cabello

(Narra Luka)

Ese idiota de Akaito se quedo con Neru todo el día, solo observando a la pobre de Miku desde lejos, ella seguía triste, se notaba en su rostro. No se lo que es ser engañada, mi único novio ha sido Gakupo y jamás me ha hecho algo así, pero, sinceramente el solo pensarlo me hace querer… estrangularlo. _Lentamente_

Oí pasos apresurados y ahí estaba Kaito. Ese chico es todo lo opuesto de su hermano, mas ingenuo y no TAN imbecil, al menos no le haría lo mismo a otra chica, creo

-Miku, lo siento por llegar tarde, ya podemos irnos

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa Kaito

Miku se despidió de mi y de Gakupo y se fue con Kaito

-¿Estas preocupada por ella?

-Algo, esta muy triste, espero que se mejore, al menos se que estará bien con Kaito, o eso creo…

-Tranquila, pienso lo mismo ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

-Si, gracias, pero tienes que mantener tu distancia, no me hagas repetir lo del otro día

-¿Sabes? Eres tan linda que me podría arriesgar, pero admito que eres bastante buena haciendo llaves. Me pregunto¿que otras cosas haces bien?- comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el mio

-Suéltame- dije empleando un codazo en su estomago y empezando a caminar lejos

-Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero- dijo aun en el suelo, ¡Demonios!¡Odiaba que me dijera esas cosas con las que me sonrojaba! Aunque...yo también quería un poco a ese imbécil


	2. Chapter 2

(Narra Miku)

Iba caminando con Kaito y apenas levante la mirada, solo estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana

-¿Miku?

-¿Que…?

-Te veo mal ¿estas bien?

-Pues eso creo…- era cierto, no le había dicho nada a Kaito, no quería preocuparlo

-Hmm… ah Miku, mi hermano me dio esto- saco mi bolso de quien sabe donde- dijo que se te cayó, y me pidió que te lo diera, dijo que hoy no nos acompañaría

No pude evitar sentirme sofocada, ese tonto, a pesar de lo que hizo no quería darme la cara, no es como que quisiera verlo. Solo que me dolía mucho lo que paso, yo tenia ganas de gritarle en la cara que nuestra relación se acabó, antes de que el lo hiciera, por que no le iba a dar el privilegio de que dijera que fue él quien me cortó a mi, pero de repente…

-¿Miku?¿Por que lloras?

Oh no, ¡¿estaba llorando enfrente de el?! Me limpie las lagrimas, y voltee a ver su rostro de preocupación. Estaba muy lastimada, porque yo me había enamorado de el desde hacia mucho tiempo, y jamás le hice caso a otros chicos. Era mi primera relación y también la primera vez que me rompían el corazón

En ese momento, el dolor que jamás había experimentado antes no me dejaba pensar con claridad, y tuve esa "fabulosa" idea

-Acompáñame- lo tomé a Kaito del brazo

-¿A donde?- no le respondí

(Narra Kaito)

-Miku, ya nos alejamos bastante, ¿a donde me llevas?

-Tu no hables- me calló así nada mas, y lo que mas me indignó fue que le hice caso

-Bien ya llegamos

-¿U-un bar?

-Si

-Pero ¿por que?

-Y-yo…-me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿M-miku…?- hubo un incomodo silencio. En serio no sabía que hacer cada vez que comenzaba a llorar. Si decía algo incorrecto o tonto, solo lloraría mas. Por eso era tan difícil

-Tu estúpido hermano… m-me… engañó…- me dijo llorando. Eso me dejo en shock, ¿Akaito la engaño….?

-¡Pero bebiendo no arreglaras nada!

-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero hacerlo, ya soy mayor! ¡Eh igual si no quieres puedes irte, de todas maneras entrare!

Wow, si eso hubiera sido una pelea me habría dejado en "K.O.". Ella estaba a punto de entrar, y entonces la seguí, no iba a dejar que entrara sola a ese lugar. Aunque por dentro no se veía sucio ni feo, parecía ser un bar tranquilo, o eso creí hasta que paso el tiempo y comenzaron a llegar mas personas.

Estaba con Miku quien solo veía su vaso, cuando llego un borracho que quería pelear conmigo y me amenazó con una cuchara gritando

-¡¿Por que me miras, te gusto o que?!

-Disculpe pero yo no lo estaba mirando

De la nada me empujó, no pude equilíbrame y caí. Entonces alguien tendió una mano y solo la tome, cuando mire arriba vi que era a una mujer muy atractiva

-Gracias- le dije mientras me sacudía con las manos el polvo del pantalón

-Cuando quieras lindura- cuando oí su voz quedo claro que no era una mujer. Me aleje rápidamente, con "ella" todavía mirándome. Decidí buscar a Miku para que nos fuéramos en ese momento, pero cuando volví a la barra ella no estaba.

Me puse histérico ¡¿Dónde se había metido?! Entonces vi un circulo de gente gritando y animando alrededor de una mesa. Cuando logre atravesar vi a Miku que se tomaba una botella completa, y estaba compitiendo con un sujeto de apariencia ruda, por ver quien terminaba antes la bebida entera. Para mi sorpresa, ella ganó. La multitud aplaudió, gritó mas, y después se deshizo.

-Bien, parece que teeee ganeeeee, ¡págame!- se escuchaba al tope de ebria. Supuse que siendo su primera vez en un bar, se embriagaría fácilmente

\- Ja, bueno, un trato es un trato- dijo el hombre sacando varios billetes de su pantalón y poniéndolos en la mesa- ¿Hacemos otra ronda?

-¡Miku!¡Tenemos que irnos!- la sacudí un poco de los hombros

-¡Hey!¡No la molestes!- el tipo se levanto, era enorme, y no parecía que yo le agradara

-Trannnquilo, es mi amiguito Kaito, ¿verdad que si compadreee?- dijo mientras recogía el dinero y me abrazaba

-Miku, por favor- dije de manera suplicante

-Bien, bien, nos vemos luego, vendré después, looo prometooo

-¡Claro Miku! Estoy aquí los martes y jueves después de mi clase de tejido a las 7:00

-Geniaaaal, saluda a tu mama de mi parte

-Adiós, suerte

Por fin salimos de ahí, ya había anochecido y Miku saltaba para acá y para allá gritando y cantando, mientras yo me moría de los nervios. Mikuo me iba a matar si le llevaba así a su hermana menor, y si sobrevivía no me dejaría verla mas.

Estaba claro que no podía llevarla así a su casa, pensé y pensé, y… ¡Claro!¡Podía llevarla a casa! Mis hermanos iban a salir ese día, así que no la verían, después de todo, probablemente cuando volvieran ella ya estaría dormida. Pero primero tenia que persuadirla

-Escucha Miku

-¿Sipi? Soy TOOODO oídos

-Mikuo se enojara si te llevo así, y ambos moriremos, o al menos yo, pero a ti te castigara, así que tendré que llevarte conmigo a mi casa para que no se enoje, estoy seguro de que tu podrás inventarle una excusa después ¿si?

-¡Si, por que el gruñón de Mikuo no me dará puerros en un mes!- dijo inflando sus mejillas. Se veía adorable-valla Kaito eres muuuyy inteligenteee ¿Cuándo te volviste listo?

Por fin llegamos a mi casa, saqué mi llave y abrí la puerta, como lo pensé no había nadie. La hice subir inmediatamente a mi habitación. Con ella en ese estado seria una noche larga


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, primero gracias por leer esto, y tambien a quien dejo un review, saber que hay gente leyendo esto me pone muy feliz ;w; segundo, aqui en el tercer capitulo comienza la mejor parte(?) 7w7 actualizare lo mas pronto y prometo que no descansare hasta que se acabe la historia :D**

**Disclaimer /._.)/: ni personajes ni nombres me pertenecen, yo solo los adapte a la historia, creditos a sus respectivos autores y dueños, etc ºΔº**

* * *

(Narra Kaito)

-Oye Kaito

-¿Si?

-¡Canta conmigo!- se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a cantar fuerte

-¿Chicos?¿Quién es?¿Hola?- ¡¿Pero que caraj-?! ¡Creí que no había nadie!-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!¡Mis hermanos no tardan en volver!¡Tengo un cactus!

-¿Un cactus?¿En serio?- le pregunte mientras salía de mi habitación

-¡Kaito!¡Torpe, me asustaste!- dijo bajando la maceta del cactus. Tal vez si golpeara a su atacante en la cara funcionaria

-Lo siento Akaiko, ¿por que estas aquí? Creí que irías con el resto a… ¿A dónde fueron?

-A la fiesta de Teto, y no, no fui. Kaiko me ordeno que me quedara aquí, para terminar tareas, ya sabes, mis calificaciones no andan muy bien. Me quedé dormida, hasta que un ruido me despertó. Por cierto ¿qué fue?

-Si, andas pésima en la escuela, y ese ruido fue tu imaginación- fui interrumpido y casi me caigo cuando oí un grito

-¡Kaitooo!¿Es una de tus lindas hermanaaaaas?-

-Con que mi imaginación¿eh?¿Y quién es?¿Una chica? Espero que si sea una chica, no vayas a salir un-

-¡Claro que es una chica!- la interrumpí

-Bueno, entonces…¿mi hermanito el bueno ya tiene novia?- me dijo dándome un codazo y moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo

-N-no, no es lo que parece…

-¿Pero puedo conocerla?- dijo caminando hacia la entrada de mi habitación

-¡No!¡Espera! Ella esta… indispuesta…- me miro pensativa por unos segundos

-Aaahhhh, ya entendí- ¿En serio entendió?- creo que interrumpí algo, y tranquilo, yo no vi nada- me dijo caminando hacia su habitación, creo que en realidad no entendió. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación

-Kaito…-me llamo desde la puerta y yo voltee a mirarla -No hagan mucho ruido ¿Si?- me dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y después cerraba su puerta. Me quede en blanco unos segundos, y después entre

-Miku, será mejor que descanses- dije mientras tomaba ropa para irme a la habitación de uno de mis hermanos

-Pero no tengo sueño, ¿y quien era?

-Era Akaiko

-Se me olvida ¿cuantos hermanos tienes en total? Que yo sepa son millones

-Pues no, no somos millones. El mayor es Taito, luego Akaito, yo, Kaiko, Kikaito, Akaiko y Nigaito que es el menor

-Ah…¡¿Por que?!¡¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido?!¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!- me asuste al escuchar sus gritos de repente, cambió de conversación y animo muy rápido. Comenzó a llorar sin control

-No, no tranquila…Akaito es mi hermano imbecil, de hecho es el mas imbecil de la familia, hasta es mas imbecil que yo- No puedo creer que dije eso. Miku solo dejo de llorar y me miró, nos miramos unos segundos y cuando ella comenzó a reír yo también, al fin había sonreído

-Miku…

-¿Si?

-Me disculpo, por mi tonto hermano, no sabe lo que tenia

-K-kaito…- se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando y su cara era de… ¿Duda?¿Tal vez?

-¿Miku?- volteo a verme, estábamos muy cerca y entonces…¡No puedo creerlo!¡Ella me besó!¡A mi!

Cuando nos separamos pude ver que ella estaba sonrojada, y probablemente yo también, pues sentía mis mejillas calientes

-Y-yo lo siento

-N-no… no importa- ¡la verdad a mi me encanto eso!, prácticamente había una fiesta dentro de mi

-A m-mi me gusto… eso- dijo ella muy bajito.

Nos volvimos a mirar y a repetir el beso. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me encantaba esa sensación, aunque de repente me llego la siempre inoportuna culpa. Ella estaba ebria, así que me aparté

-¿Q-qué sucede?

-Es que…

-¿No t-te… gusto?- podría haber saltado de la ventana en ese momento

-Estas ebria, y así no piensas correctamente lo que estas haciendo

-¡Idiota!¡Eres igual que tu hermano!¿No crees que tal vez si te quiero?- comenzó a llorar de nuevo y yo me sentí terrible por ser quien lo ocasionó. A pesar de sus palabras no sabia si dudar o no, ¿Podría ser cierta la frase "Ebrios dicen lo que sobrios no se atreven a decir"?¿Pero si ella sentía eso, por que salía con mi hermano?

-¿Lo que dices es verdad?- ella solo desvío la mirada mientras sus mejillas se hacían aun mas rojas, solo la bese de nuevo y ella también me besó

La empuje atrás en mi cama, aun no me creía lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo por que mi hermano y ella solo llevaban un día de ya no ser pareja, y hasta eso, aun no habían roto oficialmente, así que ¿eso estaba bien? No me importo, por que al fin estaba pasando lo que yo quería desde hace… ¿un año tal vez? Y solo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! :D aqui el otro capitulo, primero, gracias por leer me hacen realmente feliz. Segundo, me preguntaron en un review si era mexicana no sabia que se notara tanto ;w; pero si, tercero aqui comienza lo interesante de la historia ewe actualizare como en una semana xD Disfruten mientras este capitulo que me quedo algo mas largo que los otros**

**Disclaimer /._.)/:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni los personajes ni nombres, (creo que eso es algo obvio) creditos a sus respectivos dueños y autores, etc**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

Desperté y me sentía mas cansada de lo habitual, no quería pararme, pero igual lo hice cuando note algo extraño. Mikuo no me había llamado en toda la mañana, el usualmente me gritaba para que me levantase, y a veces ataba un puerro para que lo siguiera hasta el baño, pero hoy nada, ni gritos ni puerro.

Me quite las sabanas de la cara y vi que no era mi habitación. Estaba muy confundida, y asustada de lo que pudo pasar la noche anterior; metí mi cara otra vez bajo las sabanas, y verme sin nada fue aun peor. Trataba de recordar que fue lo que pasó, cuando vi que una puerta se abrió, y de ahí salio hasta quien entonces fuera mi gran amigo, Kaito. Al verme se quedó parado por unos segundos mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate, al igual que yo... cuando logre recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-¿Miku?

-¿Qué…?

-T-te pregunté que si estas bien…- estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no lo escuché

-S-si…- y de ahí los minutos de silencio mas incomodos de toda mi vida- ¿Por cierto que hora es?- aun tenia que ir a la escuela

-Faltan veinte minutos para que inicien clases

-¡¿Qué?!- se me hacia tarde, MUY tarde, pero luego recordé algo- K-kaito, tengo que…- al principio no comprendió el mensaje, pero de nuevo se puso rojo como si no hubiese un mañana, y salio rápidamente, mientras yo me levantaba envuelta en una sabana y recuperaba mis prendas y otras cosas. Cuando estuve lista salí de su habitación y lo vi sentado en la sala pensando, se veía muy concentrado, probablemente estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que paso, yo también quería hacerlo, pero se hacia tarde

-¿Kaito?- giró para verme- se hace tarde…

-Claro…

-¿Y donde están todos tus hermanos?

-Pues… Kaiko, Kikaito, Akaiko y Nigaito, se fueron hace una hora, y Akaito y Taito se fueron veinte minutos después. Yo me quede, y les dije que los alcanzaba luego, estaba esperando a que despertaras…

-Bien, también debemos irnos…

Salimos de su casa, y tuvimos que ir juntos todo el camino hacia el instituto. Usualmente conversábamos y reíamos por cualquier tontería, pero hoy solo había silencio y ni siquiera poníamos atención el uno al otro, ¡ni siquiera por donde caminábamos!¡casi choco con un poste de alumbrado! Yo me sentía la persona mas malvada del mundo , ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo?¿solo por que estaba triste y enojada? Fue lo peor que pude hacer, no solo por lo que perdí, sino también por el. Lo quiero, pero no en esa manera, y hacerle eso… No podía soportar la culpa y sabia que tenia que decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera llegamos a la puerta

-Bien, nos vemos, despues Miku…- trató de no darme la cara, pero aun así pude ver sus mejillas rojas

-Claro…- fui por mi lado y el por el suyo. Llegue al salón cuando comenzaba la clase, pero no pude concentrarme, solo pensaba en todo lo que paso el día anterior

En el descanso estaba caminando con Luka. Yo no había dicho nada desde que llegué, y a ella la sentía tensa, sabía que estaba preocupada porque yo no había dicho ni pio

-Miku ¿qué pasa? Has estado muy callada desde la mañana, ¿es por lo que sucedió ayer con Akaito?- me pregunto Luka. La verdad no había pensado en el en todo el día, con el resto de cosas lo olvide por completo

-No, la verdad lo había olvidado…

-Wow, ¿en serio? Si me pasara eso no lo olvidaría tan fácil, que bueno que lo superas tan rápido y además lo perdonas, que tierna- dijo mientras me abrazaba y no me dejaba respirar

-N-no respiro… Luka…

-Oh, lo siento- dijo soltándome y mi piel volvía a su color normal- pero en serio me impresiona que lo perdones así

-No lo he perdonado, tampoco he hablado con el, solo que pasaron otras cosas…- dije mientras sentía como se me ponían las mejillas calientes de nuevo

-Hum, ¿y que son esas cosas que hacen que la señorita Hatsune se sonroje?

-P-pues yo…

-Vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea, no le diré a nadie, y tampoco te voy a juzgar

-Bien, solo vayamos a un lugar mas privado

-Claro

Fuimos junto a un árbol apartado en el patio, donde casi no pasaban personas. Le conté todo lo que recordaba, y como me sentía respecto a lo que hice

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!¡Tu primera vez...!¡Tu y el…! Aunque, viéndolo por otro lado…¡Felicidades, ya eres toda una mujer!- me dijo de lo mas animada, como si no hubiera nada mal en lo que hice

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¿Como pude hacerle eso a mi amigo?

-Tranquila- me dijo en un tono mas serio- no pasa nada, despues de todo tu lo quieres ¿no?

-Yo… no lo sé…

-¿Y entonces?¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me dijo haciendo una cara de preocupación. Yo sabia que lo que hice no era culpa de Kaito, el no se aprovecharía así, seguramente yo estaba totalmente dispuesta

-No lo se, creo que estaba triste y enojada, sin contar que me puse ebria

-Pero entonces ¿No lo quieres?

-Si, pero no de esa manera

-¿Segura?

-Si ¿por?

-Pues tal vez lo quieres de verdad, y no te das cuenta- yo solo hice mi cabeza de lado pensando en como es que eso puede ser posible, y como si ella leyera mi mente me contesto- puede que estés negando tus sentimientos por el, a ti misma y a los demás, el amor a veces llega y no lo notas, además creo que el hace mejor pareja contigo que Akaito, y es menos idiota que su hermano. Si no cuentas su extraña obsesión con el helado, es un buen chico

-Si, es bueno y todo, pero yo no se si lo veo de otra manera, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y si algo pasara, no quisiera perder esa amistad. Lo de su hermano también ha sido muy reciente, y por lo que hice me siento horrible…

-Pero lo que sucedió con Akaito fue toda su culpa, tu solo eres una victima de lo imbecil que fue, y después de lo que hizo, ya eres nada de el. Libre para ir por cualquier chico que tu quieras, y su hermano también aplica- dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo azul y yo me ponía roja de nuevo- además estoy segura de que el te quiere también

-No lo se…¿y donde esta Gakupo?- dije cambiando de tema rápidamente- ¿lo guardaste en tu bolsillo?

-No, fue a conseguirme atún, salio de la escuela, volverá cuando lo tenga- dijo de manera autoritaria, a veces trataba a Gakupo como su esclavo, pero a el parecía no importarle

-Pff, pobre ¿Te parece si vamos a caminar?

-Claro

A la salida tenia que volver rápido a casa o Mikuo no me dejaría salir por un mes aun si tenia que ir a la escuela, típico hermano sobre protector. Iba caminando hacia mi casa cuando alguien me tomo por el brazo. Voltee a verlo y me sorprendí un poco al ver quien era

-¿Akaito?

-Miku…

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- una respuesta seca, pero no podía fingir que estaba bien, cuando el había tenido parte de la culpa en todo esto

-Quiero disculparme, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, y que te cause dolor, pero quiero también que sepas que no fue mi culpa, fue Neru la que me besó- el imbecil todavía culpaba totalmente a Neru, vaya cobarde- y también quería pedirte otra oportunidad

-¿Y tu solo le seguiste el juego cierto?- me miro sorprendido por unos segundos- Lo siento, pero todo lo que había entre nosotros ha terminado, pero acepto tus disculpas, y podemos quedar como conocidos. Ahora debo irme a casa, hasta luego

No dije nada mas y me fui de ahí, ni siquiera miré hacia atrás. Tenia mi mente revuelta, pero desde luego no volvería con el. Cuando llegue a casa Mikuo me recibió con un gran abrazo, y casi me deja sin respirar, después me dio un regaño que duro tanto como un infomercial, por suerte no me pregunto donde estaba, y yo solo subí a mi habitación, aun tenia que procesar que paso la noche anterior, pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente. Entonces caí en un profundo sueño, al fin un descanso


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui esta el otro capitulo, me quedo algo mas largo ojala lo disfruten ºwº**

**Disclaimer: ni vocaloid, ni nombres ni personajes me pertenecen, yo solo adapte todo para que encajara, creditos a su respectivos autores (._.)/**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

Salí de casa mas temprano de lo usual. Solo quería tranquilizar mi mente, todavía no sabia como sentirme por lo que paso. Seguí mi camino durante varios minutos mas, hasta que miré hacia enfrente, y vi un punto azul. Inconscientemente, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, aunque no sabia si podía, pero igual, tarde o temprano tendríamos que romper el hielo, así que en un momento de valor, me acerque a el

-Kaito…

-Ah, hola Miku ¿cómo estas? - me sorprendía que el pudiese estar tan normal, o al menos lo aparentaba bien

-Bien…

-Que bueno, y ¿por qué saliste temprano otra vez?

-Quería pensar…¿y tu por qué?

-Quiero ir a comprar helado antes de que inicien clases, si no voy ahora, tendré que esperar hasta el descanso y no creo aguantar

-¿Acaso no tienes una dotación interminable de helado en tu casa? ¿Y acaso no comes helado en las mañanas también?

-Bueno, si, pero solo queda de vainilla, y quiero otra cosa, así que lo iré a comprar

-Bien…

-¿Y resolviste tu problema?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, pensé que si querías pensar tanto es porque debes tener algún problema- hora de ser directa

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó…

-¿Si…?

Al principio me quede callada, pensando lo que tenia que decir. Un silencio bastante incomodo. Tal vez no tenia que pensar tanto, y solo decir lo que me llegara a la mente

-Yo… lo siento tanto. Lo que hice no estuvo bien, y menos hacerte esto, me deje llevar por lo que sentía en el momento y te involucre en mis problemas desde que entramos a ese bar y todo lo que paso después…- sentía que iba a llorar, lo dije todo tan rápido, que casi me quedo sin aire

-Te quiero- dijo secamente, tenia un rostro decidido y serio, no lo había visto así antes

Sentí como mi cara se empezó a poner caliente y comencé a temblar sin ninguna razón. Pero a pesar de lo que dijo, yo aun lo veía como mi mejor amigo, no le podía corresponder sus sentimientos, sobre todo por que aun estaba muy reciente lo de su hermano, así que no podría ser de otra manera. Sentía de nuevo que iba a llorar

-Lo siento tanto, pero eres mi mejor amigo, y no puede ser de otra forma, lo siento, esto no debió pasar, fue mi culpa- dije mientras bajaba la mirada para que no viera el par de lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos

-Esta bien- dijo secamente

-¿Que?

-Dije que esta bien- dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un pañuelo- se que usualmente, actúo inmaduro e ingenuo, pero no me conoces totalmente. Haré que cambies de opinión, después de todo, me gustan los buenos retos. Bien, nos vemos mas tarde

Luego de eso me dio una sonrisa diferente a todas las que me habia dado desde que lo conozco, y siguió su camino. Yo solo me quede parada, en shock sin entender totalmente lo que acababa de pasar. ¿El de verdad me quería?¿Cómo es que no lo note antes?

Tal vez estaba emocionada con su hermano, supongo que es porque Akaito era el popular y guapo. Cuando me confesé a el, acepto salir conmigo, y de ahí iniciamos una relación que era "buena". Hasta lo que paso me di cuenta de que no me tomaba tan enserio como yo creía.

Pasó un mes después de ese día, y mi relación con Kaito no volvió a ser igual. No habíamos dejado de ser amigos, pero ya no convivíamos como antes. El se veía y actuaba diferente, y para mi sorpresa, incluso se volvió muy solicitado entre las chicas, como si se hubiera quitado cierta restricción, lo pensé mas detenidamente y me di cuenta que la restricción era yo. A veces podíamos sentarnos y conversar, pero no era tan seguido como antes. Iba por un pasillo, y aun estaba pensando en eso cuando apareció el "rey de Roma"

-Hola Miku- dijo detrás de mi

-Ah, hola Kaito…

-¿Quieres caminar?¿A dónde te dirigías?

-Eh… a la cafetería, quiero algo de beber

-Perfecto- dijo con su usual sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía -yo comprare helado

-Que sorpresa, si no me dices te juro que no lo habría adivinado- dije sonriéndole

-¡Oye! Deja de burlarte de mi, el helado es sagrado- dijo haciendo una especie de pose de superhéroe

-Como quieras- dije aun sonriendo, al fin estábamos progresando

Al pararme junto a el, me di cuenta de algo que no había notado. Lo alto que era, o al menos era mucho mas alto que yo, pues yo aun no mido mucho que digamos. Tambien me di cuenta de otros rasgos que no habia notado antes, como su perfil, su complexión, su cabello azul que se veía brillante, todo se veia bastante bien. Después de pagar lo que pedimos, fuimos a ocupar una mesa, y al fin conversábamos como no lo habíamos hecho en un muy largo tiempo, un mes, pero para mi fue mucho

-¡Kaito!- se oyó el grito de una chica y ambos volteamos hacia la entrada y estaba una chica de rizos rubios que al ver a Kaito se aproximo corriendo para abrazarlo

-Hola SeeU ¿qué tal todo?

-Kaito, tenemos que ir al aula, hay que apresurarnos

-¿Por qué?

-Ocuparan nuestros lugares y no podremos sentarnos juntos- dijo mientras trataba de jalar a Kaito del brazo, cosa que era inútil, por que ella era mas bajita que el, y probablemente mas débil

-Espera- dijo soltándose de su agarre y después me volteo a ver -Miku, ella es SeeU, aunque la conoci hace poco, es muy buena amiga mía- dijo muy sonriente, y luego dirigiéndose a ella- SeeU, ella es Miku, mi gran amiga desde la infancia

Ella se acerco a mi muy amable y emocionada, parecía una chica bastante energética

-Hola, mi nombre es Kim Tahi, pero para mis amigos soy SeeU- dijo mientras guiñaba y me extendía la mano

-Yo soy… Hatsune Miku…- dije y creo que sonaba confundida, pero bueno, ¡lo estaba! Estoy conversando con mi amigo y de repente llega esta chica que parecía querer taclearlo y después llevárselo

-Un gusto- me dijo antes de girarse a Kaito -vamos, por favor

-Esta bien. Miku, discúlpanos, ya tenemos que ir- dijo mientras ella lo jalaba del brazo de nuevo - nos vemos luego

Y dieron vuelta en la entrada, para seguir por el pasillo, mientras yo me quede observando por donde se fueron

Y así pase dos "fabulosas" semanas prácticamente persiguiendo a Kaito para estar con el un rato cada vez que estaba solo, cosa que era muy difícil, por que SeeU no lo quería soltar nunca, llegue a preguntarme cuando lo acompañaría también al baño.

También estaba alerta que SeeU no llegara cuando yo estaba con el, pero al minuto se aparecía de la nada, literalmente, y se lo robaba, y me molestaba algo que el me dejara por irse con ella, pero a la vez me sentía egoísta, después de todo el era libre de ir con quien quisiera.

Hasta que… me di cuenta de algo que no estaba preparada para enfrentar. Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Solo podía ser eso, ya que cada vez que lo veía tan feliz con SeeU, sentía que algo se rompía en mi interior, pero seguía sintiéndome egoísta, ¿por qué arruinarle su felicidad? Sentía que ella se lo merecia mas que yo, ya que ella no lo había desilucionado como yo lo hice

Si me metía entre ellos seria un estorbo, pero realmente estaba celosa, algo horrible de mi parte, ya que yo fui quien lo rechazo, y ahora me venia esto. Soy un desastre de persona

Un día estaba caminando por un pasillo, acababa de salir del aula eh iba a encontrarme con Luka en la siguiente clase, cuando por una puerta distante, salieron SeeU y Kaito, ella muy apresurada jalándolo del brazo(que novedad ¬¬), y el tratando de no caerse detrás de ella, ambos muy ocupados para notarme.

Por puro impulso, los seguí a una distancia cautelosa, hasta que SeeU se detuvo detrás de un árbol, en el jardín y soltó a Kaito. SeeU estovo hablando por unos momentos, y después…¡lo besó!¡ELLA LO BESÓ!

Yo sentía las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, y también sentía que esto ya lo había vivido antes. Solo corrí llorando por los pasillos, de nuevo se repetía esta escena. Entre al baño y cerré la puerta, quedándome ahí hasta que acabaron las clases.

-¡Miku!- grito la voz que no quería oír en ese momento

-Hola Kaito- dije en tono frío

-¿Qué haces?¿Quieres ir por helado?- dijo el con una gran sonrisa. Esto iba a salir mal

-No, gracias. Quiero ir a casa

-¿Miku…?

-Adiós

-Espera, si quieres te acompaño

-No- dije rápido antes de soltar un suspiro- Adiós

Y ahí se quedó el parado, no me atreví a voltear hacia atrás

La siguiente semana fue igual de horrible. Kaito tratando de hablarme, yo ignorándolo, fingiendo que no lo escuchaba o hablando de manera seca y cortante, no sabia cuando se rendiría, solo esperaba que fuera pronto, porque ya no soportaba actuar así con el

-Miku- no de nuevo

Me llevo hasta un rincón, y al parecer no me dejaría ir hasta que hablara con el

-¿Qué quie- fui interrumpida por el

-No, tengo algo importante que decirte- dio un suspiro y continuo -¿Por qué estas actuando así conmigo?¿Qué hice mal?¿Por que estas molesta?¿Acaso me odias?- dijo algo dolido

-Kaito yo- interrumpida de nuevo

-No, respóndeme. Si no quieres ser mi amiga ni nada mas, esta bien, pero solo respóndeme y si así lo deseas, no me acercare a ti nunca mas

-Kaito…- las lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos- yo no te odio, eres mi mejor amigo, pero… yo… te veías tan feliz con SeeU y creí que solo estorbaría… y cuando te vi besarla…

-Tu…¿viste eso?

-Si…

-Bien, yo no la bese a ella, ella me beso a mi, y no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto

-¡Kaito!- grité enojada -¡A veces eres realmente torpe! Yo… te quiero…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-E-entonces…

-Pero tu y SeeU son felices…

-No tengo relación alguna con ella, solo amistad. Y… si es por ese beso, tu obtuviste mas de mi que ella- dijo con una picara sonrisa y moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo, mientras yo me ponía como tomate al saber a que se refería

-¡Imbecil!- dije golpeándolo en el brazo

A lo que el solo soltó una carcajada, mientras rápidamente me abrazó, para después besarme y yo corresponder muy feliz

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿les gusto el capitulo? en lo personal siento que me quedo bien, ademas este no tuvo tantas faltas de ortografia como el resto(creo e_é). De antemano me quiero disculpar por los errores en la escritura, pero es que escribo apresurada y de noche, por lo que no reviso si todo esta bien, solo algunas cosas, igual lo siento. Como sea gracias por leer esto :DD me hacen feliz ;w; volvere pronto con el siguiente(a poco creyeron que habia acabado ¬w¬ ¡NO! aun falta mucho ewe)**

**P.d. Kim Tahi es el nombre de la provedora de voz de SeeU, y pues se me hizo bien usar su lindo nombre, ya que me parecio mas adecuado, a que su nombre sea solo SeeU ._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola :D nuevo capitulo ojala lo disfruten c: gracias por leer esto**

**Disclaimer: neh :v**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

-¡Mikuo!-Le llame mientras salía

-Ahora no, tengo que hacer algo- yo termine de cerrar la puerta y lo seguí

-¿A donde vas?-sin respuesta

Caminamos algunos minutos, yo siguiéndolo mientras el avanzaba con decisión, hasta que llegamos a una casa perfectamente conocida. Mikuo comenzó a golpear la puerta como si quisiera tirarla

-¡Ya abro!- se oyó la voz de un chico desde adentro. Cuando abrieron pude ver que era Nigaito, el menor de los Shion

-¿Mikuo? ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué tocas así?

-¿Y tu hermano?

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Akaito

-Si, claro, pasen- dijo el mientras Mikuo solo entró sin decir nada

-Gracias- le respondí yo

-Iré a buscarlo

-¿Buscar a quien?- dijo Akaito saliendo de la cocina

-¡TÚ!- le gritó Mikuo mientras se lanzaba sobre el

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces Mikuo?!- le grite yo mientras el agarraba a Akaito por el cuello

-¡Tu pequeño gusano!¡¿Como te atreviste?!¡Nadie se mete con los Hatsune!¡Di tus plegarias!- Mientras tanto, todos salían de habitaciones o bajaban las escaleras para ver por que había tanto escándalo

-¡Apuesto treinta a Mikuo!- grito Akaiko emocionada, y todos la voltearon a ver con cara de "¿Que?"

-¡Ya basta!¡Mikuo suéltalo!- le grito Kaiko mientras Taito y Kaito trataban de jalarlo por los brazos, pero no funciono ya que Mikuo estaba bien aferrado al cuello de Akaito

-¡NO!¡Este imbecil merece morir!

De pronto se oyó un golpe extraño y Mikuo cayó al suelo, hasta que deje de prestarle atención al Mikuo fuera de combate, vi que detrás de donde estaba parado Mikuo estaba Nigaito con una sartén y viendo fijamente a su victima

-¿Que? Si no lo hacia seguro iba a matar a Akaito- dijo al notar las miradas confundidas y sorprendidas de todos

Yo me arrodille rápidamente para ver si Mikuo seguía en este mundo, y si, solo estaba inconsciente

-¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué a mi?- dijo Akaito mientras trataba de respirar y Kikaito lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá cercano

-Miku ¿qué pasó con tu hermano?- me pregunto Kaito parándose junto a mi y entonces escuche el quejido de Mikuo quien comenzó a moverse

-Wow, despertó demasiado rápido ¿quieren que le de otro?- dijo Nigaito levantando la sartén, apuntando hacia mi hermano

-¡NO!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

-Mikuo ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunte preocupada

-Si tranquila hermanita, solo fue un golpe- dijo mientras Kaito y yo lo ayudábamos a sentarse en el sofá opuesto a donde estaba Akaito. Mikuo no debía tener otra oportunidad de matarlo

-Yo quiero saber que fue lo que paso- dijo Taito de manera fría

-Yo igual- dijo Kaiko

-Yo puedo explicarlo- dije con un suspiro mientras todos me miraban

*Flashback del día anterior*

Hacia una semana había comenzado a sentirme enfermiza, a veces sentía mareos, y otras veces tenia nauseas, principalmente cuando veía a Luka comer su atún, entonces tenia que correr al baño a vomitar. Tenia cansancio a menudo y todo sin razón alguna. Otra cosa preocupante era que no había tenido mi periodo en dos meses.

Según mi conocimiento esto me indicaba una sola cosa que esperaba que no fuera cierta por que era algo delicado, pero igual tenia que comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, así que tenia planeado hacer una prueba, pero tenia que ser cuidadosa de que Mikuo no se diera cuenta.

Una tarde perfecta se me ocurrió que podía ir por una, pero la mala suerte me llego y me desmayé justo cuando iba a salir de casa.

Al despertar estaba en una cama de hospital mientras Mikuo estaba sentado a mi lado en una silla y se veía bastante pensativo. Al verme solo me dio una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba, pero me di cuenta de que el estaba llorando y me dio la noticia que no quería

Estaba embarazada

No podía contener las lagrimas ante la noticia, aunque lo había sospechado no estaba preparada para ello. Solo podía pensar en todos mis planes antes de casarme, deshechos, mi carrera, incompleta, mi vida había dejado de ir en el camino trazado e iba a tomar un gran desvío

-Mikuo yo…

-No, no importa, yo estaré contigo hermanita, el tendrá el apoyo de ambos siempre que lo necesite y tu también tendrás mi apoyo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte

-Gracias…- dije mientras yo también comenzaba a llorar

Aun tenia a mi hermano quien me dijo que me apoyaría antes y después de la llegada de este hijo, al que iba a conservar por supuesto, no le quitaría su vida para seguir la mía, y tampoco me iba a separar de el después de nacer. No. Se quedaría conmigo y lograríamos salir adelante.

*Fin de Flashback*

(Narra Kaito)

Todo se detuvo por un segundo cuando ella acabo de contar su historia. Tal vez yo era algo idiota pero no tanto, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y de quien era su hijo. Al ver a Mikuo pude notarlo serio y con la mirada baja al igual que a ella. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que la voz de alguien lo rompió

-¿Pero por que viniste a tratar de asesinar a Akaito?- pregunto Kikaito

-No lo se, no estoy molesto con Miku, pero no pude evitar el querer romperle el cuello a este idiota- dijo Mikuo señalando a Akaito, seguido de un silencio incomodo por unos momentos y todos alejándose algunos pasos de Mikuo

-Si, y lo peor es que ibas a matar al sujeto equivocado- dijo por fin Akaito

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-En realidad al hermano equivocado- dije por fin, igual tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron aun mas impresionados

-¿Tu?¿En serio tu?- me dijo Taito que usualmente no se impresionaba

-¡TÚ!- grito Mikuo mientras parecía que me atacaría en cualquier momento hasta que Nigaito lo golpeo en la cabeza con la sartén otra vez

-¿Pero como paso?- pregunto Kaiko con cara de preocupación

-Yo puedo explicarlo- dijo Miku levantándose de su asiento y explicando la situación de hacia dos meses

-Llamare a mama y papa- dijo Kaiko mientras tomaba el teléfono

-No- alcancé a detenerla antes de que cometiera un error y era verdad

Mama se caso con nuestro padrastro que era un accionista de una compañía. Antes de eso los hermanos mayores siempre tuvimos que cuidar de los menores, ya que mama no nos hacia mucho caso. Nuestro padrastro quería a mama, pero tampoco le importábamos mucho, como el era rico no tuvimos que preocuparnos por la economía y el pagó nuestros gastos.

Cuando crecimos, les dijimos que queríamos vivir nosotros juntos y que podíamos dejarlos a ellos, así que vinimos a vivir de este lado de la ciudad, alejados de ellos y sin complicarnos mucho para mudarnos o otra ciudad

Ellos siempre estuvieron mas empeñados en trabajar y socializar que cuidar de sus hijos, y a pesar de eso fingen que les importa lo que hagamos, por eso si Kaiko les decía la situación, en vez de ser un apoyo, todo empeoraría

-¿Y que quieres hacer? Esta es una situación delicada, ¿que pasara con ella? ¿Y contigo? Tal vez si los convencemos…

-No, tu sabes como son, no se puede razonar con ellos tan fácil, por favor, ya pensare que hacer

-Sabes, creo que solo hay una cosa razonable que hacer

-Dime

-Tendrás nuestro apoyo moral, y supongo que cuando el bebe nazca los ayudaremos a cuidarlo, pero tienes que planear que harás con tu carrera, con ella, con tu hijo y en general con tu vida

-Ya lo se…- pero aun así tenia dudas y miedo de algo que no creí que pasaría y solo me llego a la mente una pregunta

_'¿Qué hicimos?'_

* * *

***Grito de niña* Y? que opinan? este es el punto de la trama al que queria llegar, porque es la parte mas importante de todo el argumento, esta es la razón del nombre del fic C: al principio iba a cambiar la trama, pero NO, asi será. Si hay errores en la ortografia me disculpo, no escribo mal, pero no puedo revisarlo todo**

**P.d. No se si lo habran notado, pero se supone que despues de que paso el "error" pasaron un mes y dos semana hasta que los protagonistas se dieron cuenta de que se quierian blah, blah, etc, etc. Y despues pasaron otras dos semanas (que es cuando se cumplieron los dos meses) para que se presentaran los sintomas de embarazo. Y el resto de personajes tampoco se habian dado cuenta de que Miku y Kaito tenian una relacion, ellos no son tan atentos a esas cosas(*cof-noson-cof-chismosos-cof*) Aclaro por si tuvieron dudas. Gracias**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola volvi con otro capitulo(hasta con nueva cover y todo),si les parece rapido es porque usualmente tengo tiempo libre. Bueno a ver que les parece recibo sus review siempre, todos pueden dejar su opinion mientras sea respetuosa. Y gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en todos los capitulos pasados, me alegra mucho que les guste *3* **

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje o nombre me pertenece, creditos a los autores y dueños blah blah. Y tampoco la imagen la me pertenece, por esa tambien doy creditos (-_-)/**

* * *

(Narra Kaito)

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunte aunque no sabia exactamente que le iba a decir, en ese momento no tenia palabras

-Claro…- me dijo ella aún seria, la noticia le afecto tanto como a mi, o posiblemente le afecto mas. Fuimos al patio para mas privacidad, por que en ese momento todos estaban en la sala o cocina

Mi hermana había invitado a Miku y Mikuo a la cena. Desde la tarde hasta la hora de la cena tuve que tener mucho cuidado de no acercarme a el, no hablarle, no mirarlo a los ojos y ni siquiera respirar del mismo aire de la habitación en la que el estaba. Me odiaba absoluta y completamente

-¿Y de que querías hablar?- me dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, y digo fingiendo porque sabia como se sentía exactamente. Para darme algo mas de valor la abrace de repente, incluso pude sentir su sorpresa, la conocía bien, éramos muy cercanos desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Kaito…?

-Perdóname… fue mi culpa… si ese día no hubiese sido tan ingenuo e impulsivo… esto no habría sucedido…

-No, también fue mi culpa…- dijo por fin correspondiendo el abrazo- actué imprudente, debí ser mas fuerte en ese momento, lo siento…- dijo separándose de mi para mirarme a la cara. Comencé a preguntarme de nuevo que sucedió, estaba forzando a mi mente para que me diera una respuesta, pero cualquier cosa seria inútil, no había vuelta atrás

-Aún me pregunto que pasó…

-¿De qué?

-Pues como terminamos en esta… ehmmm… situación…

-¿Tu… usaste…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, y se puso roja como un tomate. Yo sabia a que se refería

-Si

-¿Y… que… falló…?

-Ni idea

Un silencio incomodo, de nuevo, para variar. Al fin nos separamos y nos dirigíamos a entrar a con los demás

-¿Ahora que?

-No lo se…

-Cásate conmigo- eso salio solo de mi boca

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, ¿por qué no? Si ya vamos a tener un hijo ¿qué importa?- ¡Cierto!

-No, es muy apresurado y lo sabes, ¿acaso tu planeaste esto?

-…No…- ¡Demonios!¡Tenia razón!¿Por qué tenia que tener razón?

-Exacto

-¿Qué intentas decir?- sabia lo que estaba intentando decir

-Digo que no tienes que forzarte a hacer esto, sabes que somos jóvenes para el matrimonio. Tal vez vaya a tener un bebe, pero aun soy joven para casarme…

-No, tu no me quieres- empecé a llorar falsamente. La verdad me alegró su respuesta. No es que no la quisiera, al contrario, la quería tanto que incluso estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Mikuo si era necesario, (aunque esperaba que no) pero yo sentía lo mismo que ella respecto al matrimonio, quizá solo debíamos convivir mas tiempo antes de dar ese enorme paso

-¡Idiota! No es eso, de hecho… si no fuese por todo lo que pasó… no estaríamos juntos ¿cierto?- se sonrojó un poco. Me alegraba que tuviese razón en ese punto

-Necesitamos un plan

-Lo se

-¿Tienes alguno?

-No pero deja esas cosas para mi, tu debes concentrarte en el- dije señalando a su vientre, todo saldría bien, o al menos esa era la idea

-O ella- me dijo

-Cierto

* * *

Mes 3

(Narra Miku)

Ya había pasado un mes desde que me entere de mi embarazo. Podía soportar casi todo, menos los síntomas que comenzaban a llegar con mas frecuencia. Nauseas seguidas de vómitos, mareos, e incluso desmayos de vez en cuando. Si que era difícil estar así, no se como pueden aguantar todo esto las que se embarazan intencionalmente

-Espero que seas un buen bebe, y te portes bien- le dije a mi vientre, aun no crecía mucho, solo parecía que había ganado algunos kilos, pero ya me sentía desfallecer

-¡Kaito!- sin respuesta- ¡Kaito!¡Corre!- llegaban las nauseas y los mareos de nuevo… horrible

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!¿Estas bien?- llego corriendo

-No, nauseas… ayúdame… haz algo…

-Pero, no puedo, son los síntomas, y son inevitables-

-¡Mikuuuu!- se abrió la puerta principal de repente y entró una rubia emocionada

-¡Rin! ¿No… sabes… tocar el timbre?- Ella era Rin Kagamine, la vecina

Después de meditar el siguiente paso Kaito y yo nos mudamos juntos, a pesar de no estar casados lo haríamos para facilitar las cosas. Actualmente rentábamos un apartamento. El se estaba esforzando el doble pues estudiaba y tenia un empleo, lo que me hacia sentir aun mas culpable por no poder hacer nada

Lo único que podía hacer era animarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor cuando volvía, como una buena… ¿novia? En ese aspecto la relación era indefinida. No tenia claro que éramos. La voz de Rin me golpeo hasta la realidad.

-Lo siento yo…

No escuche las ultimas palabras, salí corriendo al baño por segunda vez en el día

-Los síntomas son mas frecuentes ¿eh?

-Si

-Tranquilos, según eh investigado esta es la primer etapa, cuando llegues a la segunda será muy diferente- cuando Rin se dio cuenta de mi futuro hijo se hizo mas cercana a nosotros insistiendo en que será una buena tia

*Flasback*

Llegamos al lugar que ya habíamos rentado. Por fin estaba todo listo, cada detalle. De repente oímos un grito

-¡Hola!¿Ustedes son los nuevos vecinos?- nos preguntó una pequeña rubia emocionada

-Si, hola...- estaba algo confundida ¿como sabia que llegariamos?

-¡Genial!Yo soy Rin Kagamine, tengo un hermano, Len, vivimos a un apartamento de distancia con nuestra madre ¿Y ustedes que?Son una linda pareja,¿recien casados?¿o no?¿tienen hijos?¿tendran?

-¡¿Como sabes...!?- eso era mas que extraño

-¡Ah!¡Solo adiviné!- dijo muy sonriente

-Eh... Rin, ella es Miku, yo soy Kaito, y si actualmente tendremos un bebé- y en ese momento los ojos de Rin brillaron de emoción

*Fin de flashback*

Yo no tuve problema, es una chica muy amable y ahora una buena amiga, pero a veces quisiera tomar el moño de su cabello y ponérselo en la boca para que deje de hablar, o tal vez solo eran los efectos del embarazo de nuevo

-¿Mejorara?- le pregunto Kaito

-No lo se. Tengo entendido que estará mas hambrienta, y será mejor que vayas a preparandote también para los cambios de humor mi amigo, de por si como es ya, ahora imagínate...

-¡Te escuché!

-¿Qué?

-¡Rin!¿Estas aquí?- pregunto alguien , y después otro rubio entro por la puerta

-¿Qué ya nadie toca y pregunta si pueden pasar?- pregunte enojada

-Lo siento, vine a buscar a Rin

-¿Qué quieres Len?

-Mama quiere que la ayudes

-Si ya voy- dijo empujando a su hermano hasta la puerta- dile que por favor espere una poco

-Pero Rin- le cerró la puerta en la cara- ¡Aaaahhhh!¡Rin!¡Me golpeaste!- ignorando la queja de su hermano empezó a hablarnos

-Tengo dos noticias; la primera, si es niña tengo nombres fabulosos, o tal vez le puedan poner el mejor nombre de todos. Rin

-¡Claro que no!¡es el nombre mas horrible!- se oyó una voz desde la puerta

-¡CALLATE!

-Rin no sabemos que es, y no le pondremos tu nombre- le dije

-Bien- dijo mientras dejaba de mirar fijamente a la puerta con odio- tengo una lista aquí. Toma

-Rin, me parece una buena idea, pero ¿que tal si es un niño? Aquí no hay nombres para niño- pregunto Kaito mientras doblaba de nuevo el papel

-Oh… bien, no lo pensé así…

-Rin ¿cual es la otra noticia?

-¡Habrá un festival!- dijo saltando de alegría

-¿Festival?

-Si, será en dos semanas, y habrá música, juegos, comida, concursos, entretenimiento, y puestos donde venden muchas, muchas cosas que ni conocemos, y quería saber si les gustaría ir conmigo y mi tonto hermano

-¡Oye!

-Lo pensaremos

-Ojala eso se convierta en un "Si"

-¡Rin Kagamine!¡Mama nos espera!- gritaron de nuevo desde la puerta

-Bien ya voy, nos vemos despues, quiero un "Si" por respuesta

-¡Rin!

-Ya voy shota

-¡No soy shota!

-Si lo eres

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!- y así se fueron discutiendo hasta que Kaito cerró la puerta, algo muy inteligente de su parte

-¿Y que piensas?¿deberiamos aceptar su invitación? Porque si van a discutir así en el festival podría ser peligroso para nosotros- yo solo me reí un poco

-No creo que sea TAN peligroso como piensas, y tal vez podamos divertirnos un poco en el festival

* * *

**Bien inicia la cuenta regresiva por meses ewe ya introduje a los gemelos ^^ me agradan en serio ºwº creo que causo algo de impacto el punto de la historia, y puse ahi algo para que salgan de dudas, no entrare en mas detalles de que les fallo a miku y kaito (e_é) ah, y mikuo odia a kaito con odio jarocho :B ok no :\ bueno diganme que les parece recibo todo, criticas, aplausos tomatazos(?) bueno menos insultos. **

**P.d. Para los que no lo sepan "Shota" es un chico que se ve muy femenino**

**Gracias por leer! /._.)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, aqui el otro capitulo, introduje una nuevo punto de vista, no seria divertido si solo se tratara de Miku y Kaito ¿o no? Espero su opinion al respecto, y gracias por leer, me alegra que tengan en consideracion esta historia .w.**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid, nombres, personajes, y la imagen no me pertenecen, creditos a sus autores xD**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

-¡Len!¡Ya cállate!

-¡No!

-¡No has dejado de gritarme desde hace diez minutos!

-¿Como pudiste Rin? ¡Eso fue una traición!

-¡No exageres!

-¡Como que no!¡Esa era mi choco-banana!

-Pero no lo hice intencionalmente, ¡me empujaron y yo choque contigo!

-¡Pero la tiraste!

-Claaaaro, ¡yo use mis poderes mágicos y la tiré para hacerte enojar!

-¡Cállate, deja el sarcasmo por una vez!

-¡No me digas que hacer, shota!

-Tal vez yo sea shota…¡Pero tu eres plana!

-¿¡Qué?!- Rin se veía graciosa con los ojos tan abiertos

-¡Así es!¡Plana como una tabla!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Plana como una tabla!¡Plana como una tabla!- empezó a cantar Len

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Rin roja de coraje. Len solo paró de cantar cuando lo dejo fuera de combate de un puñetazo

-¡Len!¡Resiste!- dijo Kaito sacudiéndolo por los hombros

-¡Atención damas y caballeros!¡El concurso de comer empezara en unos minutos!¡Los que deseen inscribirse, esta es su ultima oportunidad!¡El primer turno consistirá en comer hamburguesas!¡El segundo para comer tacos!¡Y el tercero es para comer helado!¡Inscríbanse y buena suerte!

De repente oí el grito de una niña emocionada, voltee y vi que Kaito había dejado tirado a Len en el suelo mientras corría para las inscripciones de ese concurso

-Era de esperarse, al menos espero que gane- de repente oí un quejido- Len, ¿estas bien?

-No- yo solo lo ayude a levantarse

-Espero que aprendas. Nunca vuelvas a llamarme plana si quieres conservar tu pellejo- dijo Rin muy lentamente en tono amenazante

-Como sea - dijo Len mientras hacia ademán ofendido- no quiero estar cerca de ti, me voy

-Len ¿a dónde vas?

\- A donde sea que este alejado de ella- dijo señalando a su hermana gemela

-Ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso- le dije hasta que se perdió entre la gente

(Narra Len)

Esa tonta Rin siempre molestándome, aunque tal vez me pase un poco diciéndole plana, ¡pero ella siempre me decía shota! Seguí caminando, observando a todos en el festival. Yo solo quería divertirme un día con mi hermana y con Miku y Kaito,. Pero usualmente pasaban esas cosas, Rin y yo peleábamos mas seguido desde hacia algunos años, lo cual me ponía algo triste porque éramos muy unidos cuando estábamos pequeños

Tal vez si no le hubiese dado tanta importancia, después de todo Rin no lo hizo a propósito, y puedo comprar otra banana. Si eso haría y después me disculparía con Rin por decirle todas esas cosas groseras. Me dirigía de vuelta a donde se encontraban las chicas, cuando de pronto una niña se me acerco. Pequeña de cabello negro con colitas, de unos ocho o nueve años de edad. Y vestía un uniforme rojo.

-Disculpe señor, ¿me puede ayudar?

-Ehhmmm… si ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Me acompaña un momento?

-Claro…- era algo extraño, ¿en que podía yo ayudar a una niña? La seguí hasta llegar casi al limite del festival, donde no había mucha gente… raro

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Ponga su cabeza sensible

-¿Que?- no distinguí mas por que caí inconsciente por un golpe

Al despertar me encontraba en un lugar raro. Una habitación gris que no reconocí, y estaba en una silla

-Veo que ya despertaste

-¿Que?

-Miki de verdad que lo hizo bien, caíste con un solo golpe- me dijo el extraño de cabello blanco

-¿Y quien eres tu?¿Qué quieren?¡Libérenme!¡Déjenme ir!

-¿Sabes, genio? No estas atado

-¿Eh?- solo me levante de la silla- Ah… gracias…¡No!¡Digo!¿quien eres tu?

-Piko, Piko Utatane, y ellas son Miki, y la pequeña es Yuki- dijo señalando a la chica detrás de el y a la niña

-Hola…- la pequeña se acercó a mi

-¿Sabe, señor? Jamás había visto un chico tan bonito como Piko, pero usted también es bonito- no sabia si halagarme u ofenderme

-¿Gracias? Creo…

-Yuki, ¿que tal si tu y Miki van a jugar o conseguir algo de comer?

-¿Podemos comer manzanas?- le dijo a Miki

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa, y salieron, dejándome con Piko

-¿Y que hago yo aquí?

-Primero tu nombre, por favor

-Len Kagamine

-Bien, entonces Len, ¿te puedo llamar Len cierto?-

-Si…

-Bien, quieres saber por que estas aquí… Necesito tu ayuda Len

-¿Qué?

-Creo que sabes que habrá un concurso para coronar a la ganadora como reina del festival y toda la cosa, pero también darán un premio monetario, no un cheque, será en efectivo y no se que tanto afecte a tu orgullo esto pero… Len, tu eres un chico bonito como dijo Yuki, un shota igual que yo, y perfecto para disfrazarte junto con Miki y conmigo para tratar de ganar el premio

-…¿Qué…?- no podía creerlo ¡El me dijo SHOTA!¡EL!¡Un completo extraño! Me molestaba que Rin me lo dijera, pero me molestaba aun mas que el desconocido me lo dijera

-Si, tu, Miki y yo entramos al concurso y triplicamos nuestras posibilidades de ganar. No se si lo sabes, pero creo que te sentaría bien un vestido, los chicos como tu y yo tenemos esa ventaja. Tal vez nos veamos mejor que las mismas chicas

-¡¿Eeeeehhhhh?!¡¿El concurso?!¡¿Y disfrazarnos de chicas?!¡Estas loco!

-Tal vez, o simplemente algo desesperado. Te contare…- dijo poniendo una cara seria- ¿acaso sabes quienes somos?¿sabes lo que hemos pasado?¿sabes cuanto necesitamos ese dinero? Yo escape de casa, igual a mis padres no les importaba, Miki es huérfana desde hace muchos años y a Yuki la encontramos hace dos años en un callejón, no sabemos que le pasó, no podemos obligarla a que hable de algo que no quiere, pero ese no es el punto. Ellas son como mis hermanas y tengo que asegurar que sobrevivan, por eso no me importará ponerme ese vestido y hacerme pasar por una chica ¿no harías lo mismo por tu hermana, Len?

-¿Como sabes de mi hermana?- bien, eso era mas que extraño

-Ah, Miki y Yuki han estado todo el día en la entrada buscando a nuestro "cómplice" para este trabajo, y según lo que me dijo Miki le pareces indicado

-Espera ¿por qué no eligieron una chica para esto?

-Miki también dijo que Rin es tu melliza, pero en su opinión tu eres mas lindo que ella así que te escogió a ti

-…¿Eh…?- todas esas cosas que decía eran tan… horribles para mi, decirme que soy mas femenino que Rin… eso realmente hería mi orgullo de hombre, si es que aún se me podía considerar uno

-Leeeenn- dijo el agitando una mano enfrente de mi cara- Len ¿me escuchas?

-¿Eh? Ah, si…

-¿Y? que dices ¿nos ayudaras?

Yo no sabia si ayudarles o no, prácticamente me secuestraron, aunque no me hicieron daño y al parecer me necesitaban, pero si lo hacia Rin probablemente se daría cuenta y me diría shota por el resto de mi vida ¡Ah!¡Rin!¿por qué tenia que molestarme siempre con eso? Me dejo traumado de por vida y-

-Len¿me escuchas?

-S-si

-¿Y?

-…Claro…

* * *

**No se como les parezca el rumbo que lleva la historia. Se supone que pasen mas cosas aparte de el punto principal de la historia e.e pero quiero saber que opinan de esto, sus opiniones son importantes acepto las criticas constructivas y los tomatazos y el resto(menos insultos, claro). El capitulo es corto, pero ya no los hare mas largos, por que se veria raro empezar con capitulos cortitos, y despues hacerlos muy largos, pero subire regularmente, a lo mucho me tardo en actualizar diez dias. Bye :3**

**P.d. creo que esta vez no hay :v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holi :D nuevo capitulo aqui -3- y gracias a _Nosoyunanekito _por opinar, eso fue una buena critica constructiva, gracias ;w; y tambien gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia *w***

**Disclaimer: ustedes ya saben (ewe)r**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

-¡Ay!¡Miku!¡¿Qué tal si se lo robaron?!- me dijo Rin abrazándome, y llorando

-T-tranquila, no pudo haberle pasado algo grave, tiene que estar por ahí en algún lado, tal vez fue a comprar otra banana

-¡No puede tardarse una hora comprando una banana!- me dijo llorando mas fuerte

-Pero no lo hemos buscado por todos lados, aun nos faltan algunos lugares, ¿y recuerdas que dijo que quería alejarse de ti? Tal vez nos esta evitando a propósito, o se escondió para que no lo veamos

-¡Aaaahhh!- comenzó a llorar AÚN mas fuerte-¡Es mi culpa!¡No debí decirle shota ni golpearlo! Aunque si es shota y me dijo plana, ¡pero igual es mi hermano!

-¿Por que no lo seguimos buscando? No hemos ido a revisar de aquel lado- le dije señalando un camino entre los puestos y la gente

-Claro…- al fin se estaba reponiendo- ¿y Kaito…?¡¿y si también se lo robaron?!

-Rin, no se robaron a Len, está por ahí en algún lado ,y Kaito, fue a participar en el concurso para comer helado gratis, espero que al menos gane. Lo necesitamos para buscar a Len y él se va

-¿Se va a tardar?

-No lo sé

-¿Y que hacemos mientras?¿Seguimos buscando a Len?

-Pues no quiero ir a ver personas atascándose de comida, porque probablemente pueda vomitar, pero podemos ir a buscar a Len por otro lado, tal vez esta en un puesto, o viendo uno de los dos concursos, o a los acróbatas que estaban por ahí

-¿Uno de los dos concursos?¿acróbatas?

-Ah, si, el concurso para de belleza escoger a la reina del festival que va a empezar en no se cuanto tiempo, y el concurso por ver quien come mas. Y los acróbatas que estaban de aquel lado haciendo acrobacias

\- ¡No!¡¿acróbatas haciendo acrobacias?!

-Rin, Len tiene razón, deja el sarcasmo ya

-Si, yo también creo que tiene razón… que tal si vamos a revisar primero al concurso de comida y después a los acróbatas que quedan de paso y por ultimo al concurso de belleza y eso

-¡Espera! Yo no quiero ir a ver gente devorando comida, ya te dije que esto de mi condición es impredecible, me mareo de repente, y puedo vomitar en cualquier momento, ademas me estoy cansando algo de caminar por todo el lugar- y era verdad

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?

-Descansemos un rato

(Narra Len)

-No, por favor Piko, aun no…

-Vamos tienes que salir, te ves bien. Si no supiera que eres un chico, probablemente ya me habría enamorado de ti

-¡Basta con eso! No digas mas cosas de ese tipo…- para mi mala suerte comencé a sonrojarme

-Entonces sal ya

-B-bien… ¡Deja de mirarme asi, pervertido!

-¿Sabes? Al comportarte tan asustado como una chica solo estas demostrando lo shota que eres. Te recomiendo que salgas de una vez

-Si, ¡Pero ya deja de decirme shota!¡Ya tengo suficiente con que Rin me diga asi!- por fin salí de la habitacion donde me encontraba preparándome para el concurso. Había ensayado mi canción, Tenia mi nombre falso; Lenka Kagamine, y también había ensayado mi voz femenina. Todo estaba listo. Aun me preguntaba como accedí a esto

-Wooow, señor se ve muy bien- me dijo la pequeña Yuki. Probablemente ella no entendía lo horrible que era para mi

-Piko tu pareces una hermosa princesa- Piko ya estaba listo desde antes que yo

-G-gracias Yuki…- aunque a el parecía no importarle mucho hacer esto, pude ver su cara de shock cuando Yuki lo llamo "princesa"

El llevaba una camisa blanca y un moño negro en el cuello, un vestido corto negro con listones enfrente y atrás plumas que parecían imitar la cola de un cisne, junto con medias y botas negras. Llevaba el cabello en una pequeña coleta

Yo llevaba un vestido mitad negro mitad blanco con una corbata amarilla de marinero, con botas negras hasta medio muslo y líneas amarillas en medio de estas y unos guantes que eran como las botas, y el cabello suelto. Al verme en un espejo pude notar que asi era exactamente igual a Rin, pero bueno, no por nada éramos mellizos

Por ultimo Miki quien no quiso llevar algo tan llamativo como nosotros y solo llevaba una larga falda negra con una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta, que traía fajada, unos zapatos negros y un moño rojo en el cuello de la camisa

-Oye, ¿Por qué nosotros estamos vestidos de forma mas llamativa que tu?- por fin me atreví a preguntarle

-Oh, porque ustedes se ven muy bien asi, y como tienen caras mas bonitas que la mía a ustedes se les ve mejor de lo que a mi se me verían

-Pero Miki, ¿no crees que esto es muy exagerado para un concurso asi?- le dijo Piko

-¡Claro que no! Se ven fabulosos chicos, y además, muchas van vestidas de forma parecida. No se verán fuera de lugar, se los aseguro

-Por cierto ¿donde conseguiste todo esto?

-No pregunten

-Bien tenemos que ir ya, recuerden el plan. Yo salgo de aquí primero, un minuto después saldrá Miki, y por ultimo tu Len. Llegamos para registrarnos, recuerden sus nombres falsos y lo que practicamos para las pruebas y sobre todo esfuércense… Bien nos vemos allá- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-¿Sabes?- Miki comenzó a hablarme- este es un plan raro, y prácticamente hacemos trampa… no me siento muy bien haciendo esto

-¿Y entonces por que lo haces?

-Porque el es mi hermano, no estamos relacionados de sangre, pero yo lo veo asi, además el se esfuerza haciendo esto por nosotras… al igual que tu, gracias Len- me dijo sonriéndome

-No es nada…- dije desviando la mirada. Tal vez esto no era tan mala elección

-Por cierto Len- voltee a verla de nuevo- Creo que tu y Rin deberían disculparse mutuamente, no es saludable que tengan ese tipo de peleas, principalmente si involucran golpes

-¡¿Tu como sabes eso?!

-Te estaba espiando- dijo sonriendo de nuevo. ¿Quién podía estar tan sonriente admitiendo algo asi?- Pero no creo que Rin se sienta muy bien, ¿Quién estaría feliz por pelear con un ser querido?

Esas eran unas palabras que me llegaron. Desde que éramos adolescentes enojarnos mutuamente se había vuelto rutina. Ella tenia razón, a pesar de que a veces peleábamos, Rin y yo seguíamos siendo hermanos y nos queríamos como tales. Tal vez debíamos trabajar en controlar nuestro temperamento, después de todo aun nos quedaban algunos años de adolescencia, y si seguíamos así, nos mataríamos el uno al otro antes de ser mayores de edad

-Bien Len, ya voy yo, rómpete una pierna- dijo mientras salía de ahí

Cuando llego mi turno de salir sentía los nervios en todo su esplendor, incluso me temblaban las manos

-Suerte señor- me dijo Yuki

-Gracias

Por fin salí. Por ahí no había gente, pero conforme me fui adentrando en el festival, el numero de personas creció. Algunos me miraban impresionados, otros sonrojados, o ambos, también había miradas raras '¡Pedófilos!' pensé, porque yo sabia que me veía como una chica pequeña y plana, perfecta para los pervertidos. Era el momento en el que comenzaba a maldecirme por hacer esto

Finalmente llegue al lugar había una mesa con un hombre y una mujer llenando papeles, y una fila de chicas. Al parecer Miki tenia razón, había algunas vestidas igual o mas llamativas que Piko y yo.

Cuando puse mas atención, me di cuenta de que esas dos personas estaban descartando chicas. Cuando estaban delante de ellos las observaban, les decían algo y después ellas se paraban en otra fila detrás de la tarima donde se mostrarían a las participantes, o simplemente se retiraban molestas o tristes. Por fin llego mi turno

-Hola pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó la mujer

-L-lenka Kagamine- le respondí utilizando mi voz de chica

-Eres timida ¿cierto? Creo que eso podría ser un problema- ¡Oh no!¡¿Por qué tenia que tartamudear?!

-No lo se, es bastante linda- dijo el hombre- ¿por que no dejamos que se quede? Tu has visto a las otras que vinieron a tratar de inscribirse, algunas eran… inadecuadas…- ¡¿Que?! ¡No soy bonita!¡Yo soy un chico disfrazado de chica!

Mientras tenia una lucha emocional, la mujer me miraba intensamente de arriba a abajo durante unos segundos. Se notaba que era estricta. Finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro

-Bien, es cierto que es bonita, aunque tendrá competencia, principalmente por la chica de cabello blanco- ¿Estaría hablando de Piko?- Ve a formarte en aquella línea y prepárate por que subirán al escenario en cuanto tengamos al numero de participantes necesarias

-Gracias- dije con una gran y honesta sonrisa que se me escapó. Ese papel de chica me estaba afectando

Llegue a la fila, observe que Piko y Miki estaban a algunas chicas de distancia. La mujer tenia razón, había chicas que eran fuerte competencia, me preguntaba si Piko habría notado lo mismo

Finalmente, después de unos minutos mas llegaron mas chicas a formarse detrás de mi, la mujer y el hombre se levantaron de la mesa, y mientras el se iba ella se nos acerco

-Ustedes suben en cuanto el presentador anuncie que llegan las participantes, en orden y sin empujar, suerte a todas- después se fue

Cuando el presentador termino de dar su anuncio, empezaron a subir los escalones de la tarima, y yo me sentía aun mas nervioso. Cuando logre ver al publico comencé a temblar al ver a tanta gente, no por que tuviera pánico escénico, si no por el hecho de que estaba en un escenario con mucho publico observándome disfrazado de chica. Todos aplaudían y gritaban animando a muchas participantes. Pude ver a Piko actuando naturalmente, como si el realmente fuese una chica, y a Miki sonriendo. En ese momento me decidí

Haría esto totalmente "decidida" para ayudar a mis nuevos amigos, yo, "Lenka Kagmine"

* * *

**Y que les parece "Lenka Kagamine" xD bueno, el proximo lo subire pronto, recuerden que maximo me tardo diez dias para subir un nuevo capitulo. Si hay errores en la ortogrfia me disculpo de una vez /._.)**

**P.d. El vestuario de Piko es el de Echo-chan de el manga Pandora Hearts(muy buen manga, por cierto :v)en el capitulo 33 pag 18 aqui dejo el link por si desean verlo owó y si, es un link seguro, lo garantizo ( http :**** / / anim extremist . c o m (aqui va una diagonal "/") mangas-online/pandora-hearts/ capitulo-33/pandorahearts- 18. html ****) es sin espacios y justo como lo puse. Y el vestuario de Len es el de Rin de la cancion "Meltdown" del PV original. El de Miki no es de ningun lado, Lol :v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno este capitulo me quedo mas largo que todos los otros x.x espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que leen esto y dejan review. _Nosoyunanekito_ me alegra mucho saber que te gusta tanto el fic (soy feliz como una lombriz(?) :DD y no tengo nada contra Meiko ni los fans del kaimei pero no se a mi no me gusta :\ supongo que es decisión de cada quien .u.**

**Disclaimer: nombres personajes e imagen no me pertenecen, solo el argumento, y tampoco me pagan ni recibo nada por esto ._.**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

\- Te dije que no lo hiciéramos- aun me sentía mareada

-Oye, ¿Yo como iba a saber que eso iba a pasar?

-¡Pero yo te dije!¡te dije que esto de mi condición es inestable!

-Ya- me dijo como si fuera una niña- ya pasó

-¡No pasó! Rin, ¡tuve que salir corriendo al baño empujando a todos a mi paso! Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos ¡Casi choco con un vendedor de palomitas y su carrito!

-Bien, ya, lo siento, ¿pero sabes? Se me hace raro que ya paso bastante tiempo y no hayan comenzado con el segundo turno para comer los tacos, si hubiese sabido que comerían tacos habría participado- creo que le gustaban los tacos

-Ni me los recuerdes, para mi fue suficiente con ver como ese tipo acababa con todas esas hamburguesas, algunos alimentos me producen nauseas, no quiero imaginarme los tacos

-Tal vez tuvieron un problema con los tacos o algo…- aun estaba bastante concentrada en los tacos- En fin, ¿viste a Len?

-No, creo que no estaba

-¡Aaahhh!¡Debemos seguir buscándolo! Vamos a revisar con los acróbatas, Len puede estar ahí ¡Yo no me iré de aquí sin mi hermano!- empezamos a caminar otra vez, creía entenderla porque yo haría lo mismo si Mikuo se perdiera

Íbamos observando entre todos los puestos y la gente, teníamos que inspeccionar cada lugar. Finalmente llegamos, pero ya no había acróbatas, si no una obra. Yo conocía la historia, nos la contaban mis padres a Mikuo y a mi cuando todavía estaban vivos

Trataba sobre una chica que un día conoce a un mago que vivía en un mundo a través de un espejo antiguo. El comienza a concederle todos sus deseos, pero ninguno de ellos podía cruzar al otro lado del espejo. Un día el tiene que irse porque perdió su magia, antes que el se vaya hacen una promesa de que se encontraran alguna vez nuevamente

Era una escena bastante sencilla, tenían el marco de un espejo, y un solo fondo que era de una habitación antigua, además de sus vestuarios. Muy nostálgico

-Miku, ¿ves a Len por algún lado?

-Eh…no…- y era cierto

-Entonces ¿no esta aquí?

-A pesar de su apariencia es un chico, tal vez este en el concurso de belleza

-Cierto…ese mañoso, tenia que ser mi hermano

-Rin, si nos vamos a ir hagámoslo ya, me estoy cansando, busquemos a Len rápido y cuando lo encontremos descansamos

-Ok

(Narra Len)

Al menos ya había acabado la segunda prueba, ¡¿a quien demonios se le ocurrían esas pruebas?! Aun quedaban dos pruebas nada mas, talento y fuerza, ya habían pasado la de agilidad e inteligencia ¡¿por que habían pruebas de fuerza y agilidad en un con curso de belleza?! Participaban chicas no atletas ni deportistas. Solo quedaban seis de diez participantes, en cada prueba se habían eliminado a dos, pero aun quedaban Miki y Piko entre las seis

La prueba de fuerza, era con pesas. Desarmaban las pesas y colocaban los discos de igual peso en ambos extremos, y se iban colocando mas y mas hasta que una participante perdía, y para hacerlo mas interesante los discos se ponían lentamente y uno por uno

Yo estaba muy inseguro de esa prueba, nunca había sido muy fuerte, usualmente Rin era la que me ayudaba a mi a cargar cosas cuando lo necesitaba

Piko ganó contra la primer chica, pero Miki me sorprendió al ganar dos veces seguidas por muchos mas discos que las otras, lo malo era que me tocaba competir contra ella, era eliminación de todas contra todas

(Narra Miku)

Al fin habíamos llegado al concurso, era donde había mas gente, y Rin y yo comenzamos a buscar a Len entre las personas que estaban ahí.

Empecé a marearme por tanta gente que había a mi alrededor, y voltee al escenario había dos chicas con una especie de pesas en las manos

Las observe durante un rato, ponían mas peso a ambas chicas, era obviamente una prueba de fuerza, por fin vi a la chica castaña dejar caer la pesa, estaba cansada,por supuesto. Ganó la chica de cabello rosa-rojizo, iba la siguiente competencia y entonces la vi

-¡Rin!¡Rin!

-¡¿Que?!- para no darse cuenta de ESO debía estar muy distraída

-¡Mira!- dije señalando a las participantes, y entonces la vio

La pequeña participante rubia con el rostro idéntico al de Rin, en todo era igual, cabello, estatura, incluso en lo plana. Pude ver que Rin estaba igual de impactada y tiesa como una piedra

-¿Rin...?

-¡Es el!

-Rin...tal vez no es, ¿como podría ser el...? No creo que a el le gustaría estar ahí. Quizá el parecido es increíble pero...

-Miku, conozco a mi hermano desde siempre, lo reconozco a primera vista. Aunque no entiendo por que esta jugando a concursante de belleza- ¿En serio? Lo que yo no entendía era por que estaba jugando a "travestirse"

-...Bien, si crees que es el entonces nos quedaremos aquí a esperarlo

-¡Damas y caballeros! La señorita Lenka y la señorita Miki, ¡que gane la mejor!

(Narra Len)

El peso comenzaba a lastimarme, y eso que solo eran los primeros dos discos. Miki obviamente no tenia problemas, me preguntaba cuanto mas aguantaría, y que pasaría al perder, tendría que competir con las otras chicas que perdieron, y tal vez no ganaría. Llegamos a la cantidad de seis discos y yo ya me iba a rendir. De repente oí un ruido metálico, y vi que Miki había dejado caer la pesa

¡Lenka gana!- dijo el anunciador, deje caer la pesa. Era lo mas notorio del mundo que Miki me dejó ganar

Lo bueno era que derroté a las otras dos chicas, al parecer era menos débil de lo que creía, o el programa de ejercicios que hacia estaba funcionando. ¡Ja!¡Me daban ganas de restregarle a Rin en la cara que tanto ejercicio estaba funcionando!Y ella había dicho que fue una estafa. Al acabar la prueba Miki y otra chica habían sido eliminadas, solo quedábamos cuatro

Con la prueba siguiente se eliminarían a otras dos chicas y era la de talento. Yo no era muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas, no sabia bailar, no sabia tocar algún instrumento musical, no actuaba, no nada. Solamente podía a cantar a dueto con Rin, según muchos lo hacíamos muy bien, pero no tenia a Rin, así que cantaría solo. Y al parecer Piko haría lo mismo

-¡Damas y caballeros!¡La participante Piku cantando Just Be Friends!

Bien eso seria extraño, o eso pensé hasta que empezó a cantar, por que lo hacia realmente bien. Me puse aun mas nervioso porque yo era el tercero en pasar, y si no lo hacia bien podían eliminarme, y si Piko no ganaba la siguiente ronda no tendrían el dinero, y todo habría sido para nada y…

No, lo haría bien, y yo ganaría, si estaba decidido, aun tenia que ayudarlos a ellos, necesitaban de mi ayuda, de hecho era la primera vez que alguien necesitaba tanto de mi ayuda y de MI

Cuando acabó de cantar pasó la siguiente chica que había sido una rival fuerte, una tal Iroha. Era de cabello naranja, y al parecer iba a bailar ¡Ja!¡Seguramente podía vencerla! Pero no, la tipa era demasiado buena bailando, y sobre todo era "break dance" lo que era mas impresionante

Finalmente tuve que pasar yo, estaba nervioso de nuevo por estar en un escenario, vestido de chica y cantando sin Rin con toda la atención en mi. Haciendo un recuento de todos los hechos, ese había sido el día mas estresante de mi vida. Cuando por fin llegue al escenario le dije al presentador la canción y el asintió

-¡Señoras y señores!¡La participante Lenka cantando 'Electric Angel'!

Debo admitir que no me costaba nada de trabajo hacer voz de chica…algo muy preocupante porque ¡NO ERA UNA CHICA!¡Pero al parecer todos a mi alrededor estaban empeñados en decirme que parecía una!¡Incluso mamá!

Al finalizar escuchaba los aplausos de las personas, eran bastantes, si. A decir verdad me gustaba bastante que me aplaudieran y gritaran por mi, bueno, no por mi, por "Lenka"

Al finalizar la prueba no podía creerlo. Habían eliminado a Piko. Era algo increíble por que el lo hizo mejor que todos, pero no se podía hacer nada. Y aun mas increíble que yo había pasado, junto con la Iroha esa

-¡Damas y caballeros, ahora nuestros jueces pasaran a elegir a la ganadora y hablar del desempeño de estas dos chicas!- y cuando no me lo esperaba llegaron la mujer y el hombre que habían escogido a las participantes

-Bien, gracias. Primero que nada las felicito por haber llegado aquí, a pesar de que yo no esperaba que alguna participante pasara la prueba de inteligencia- por supuesto que la mujer era muy estricta, y por el silencio del publico sabia que lo notaron- En fin, ahora les diremos el nombre de la ganadora

-Iroha Nekomura- el hombre habló y mi respiración se detuvo por un momento- lo hiciste muy bien en las pruebas de inteligencia y talento...- ya me estaba recuperando del ataque cardiaco

-Pero tu no ganaste, ganó Lenka, cantaste bien Lenka- termino la mujer, y de nuevo un silencio enorme en el publico, antes de que empezaran a aplaudirme, yo todavía estaba en shock por las palabras de la tipa cuando el hombre me puso una pequeña tiara en la cabeza y me entrego un sobre de papel que obviamente era el premio del que hablaba Piko

-Felicidades Lenka Kagamine,¡eres la nueva reina del festival!- me dijo el sonriendo

-Gracias, pero, ¿por que yo?- le pregunte acá entre nos

-Deberías agradecerle a Clara, ella prefería que hubiese ganado esa chica… Piku, pero los jueces la eliminaron, así que ella decidió que tu ganarías, por cierto soy Bruno

-Eh… espera, ¿los jueces no son ustedes?

-Si

-Entonces, si querían que Piku ganara¿por qué la eliminaron?

-Ni idea, Clara es bipolar o algo. En fin, disfruta tu premio

-¡Gracias!- y ellos se fueron, también el publico había comenzado a dispersarse

-¡Len!- ¿gritaron mi nombre?

Voltee y vi a Rin corriendo hacia mi con Miku caminando atrás de ella. Que Rin me haya visto y reconocido vestido así, era la cereza del pastel de ese día tan raro y estresante. Ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para las burlas

-¡Len!- aquí va…- ¡¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer así?!

-…¿Eh…?

-¡Estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti!¡Y buscándote toda la tarde!- yo solo abrace a mi pequeña hermana

-Lo siento Rin, por todo, todas las peleas, por los insultos, y por preocuparte. Por todo…

-Len…- ella correspondió el abrazo- yo también lo siento, por las mismas razones…

-¿De que me perdí?- oí esa pregunta y después un grito. Era Kaito quien había llegado por detrás de Miku haciendo que gritara del susto. Tenia helado alrededor de la boca y también un poco en la camisa, ah, y una medalla del primer lugar- Lo siento…

-Nunca me hagas eso- dijo Miku recuperándose del susto

-Len, ¿por qué ahora eres mi hermana en vez de hermano?- me pregunto Rin

-¡Ah!- recordé la razón- ¡Cierto! Espérenme aquí vuelvo pronto, después les explicare todo- y salí corriendo hasta el extremo del festival donde se suponía que estaban los chicos

-¡Chicos!

-Len, llegaste- dijo Piko quien ya se había puesto su ropa

-Claro que si, aquí tienen- dije entregándole a Piko el sobre, quien lo vio por unos minutos y después me sonrío tomandolo

-Aquí esta tu ropa- me dijo sonriendo- y conserva el vestido, como un recuerdo, y tal vez un regalo para Rin

-Gracias- y me dirigí a la otra habitación para cambiarme, cuando por fin salí todos se me acercaron

-Len- Miki me abrazó- gracias por todo Len, eres una buena persona

-Gracias a ti también, procurare que las cosas con Rin mejoren- después se me acerco Yuki quien me dio las gracias tímidamente, yo solo le entregue la tiara, a ella le seria mas útil que a mi. Finalmente Piko

-Gracias por todo, Len

-No, no tienen que agradecerlo, solo ayude a unos nuevos amigos- Piko me sonrío y nos dimos un abrazo, pero uno varonil- Bien, tengo que irme ahora, Rin me espera, nos veremos después

-Claro, hasta luego "Lenka"- me dijo Piko y al fin salí del lugar. Hasta luego amigos

* * *

**Este capitulo fue algo sentimental, y me alegra al fin haberlo terminado por que ya me estaba comenzando a costar trabajo escribir desde el punto de vista de Len. En fin no se que piensen sobre como termino esta parte de la historia, ustedes saben que me gusta saber su opinion e.e aqui todos pueden dejar review, asi que opinen, gracias **

**P.d. Si no lo saben Luka es quien canta 'Just Be Friends' originalmente pero tambien la version de Piko es buena, y 'Electric Angel' la canta Miku. Y la historia que contaba Miku del mago en el espejo es de la cancion 'Magic Mirror' de los Kagamine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola :D nuevo capitulo, muy corto (DEMASIADO CORTO ._.) pero sirve para introduccion al siguiente mes(?) _Nekoxd _****gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusta ^^ y gracias a todos por leer esto e.e**

**Disclaimer /._.)/: vocaloid, sus personajes, y la imagen no me pertenecen, creditos a sus respectivos dueños y autores. Ah, y tampoco me pagan ni recibo algun valor monetario por esto**

* * *

Mes 4

(Narra Kaito)

-P-pero Luka ¡me engaña!- ese era Gakupo llorando

-¡Ya callate con eso imbécil!¡Luka no es así!- y esa era Miku gritandole.

Al parecer Rin tenia razón con lo de los cambios de humor. A mi también me había estado gritando mucho desde hacia una semana, además su pancita había crecido un poco, al igual que su apetito

-¡Pero yo lo se!

-¡Callate ya, fastidioso!¡Si Luka te engaña debe tener buenas razones!- con eso Gakupo se puso a llorar aun mas fuerte. Con ambos en ese estado, por primera vez yo era la voz de la razón

-Miku, por favor. Gakupo ¿estas seguro de que te engaña?¿la viste?

-Ehmm...no...¡pero no soy tonto!

-Creo que de eso tampoco estás seguro

-M-miku, por favor...-me estaba poniendo nervioso, ser la voz de la razón era agotador- Gakupo, no puedes acusar a Luka de engañarte si no tienes pruebas

-Pero yo lo se

-¡Deja de decir que sabes algo de lo que no estas realmente seguro!

-Miku…por favor…- ella realmente daba miedo así. Me miro por un segundo y después volvió a sentarse en el sofá

-Gakupo, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Pues…yo les contare todo…Hace dos semanas estaba en una cita con Luka, fue mucha suerte para mi, porque después de tanto rogarle para que fuéramos-

-Espera ¿le ruegas?- yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta

-Tratar de acercarme a Luka es difícil. Al parecer es amable y linda con todos, menos conmigo

-¡Ja! Y eso que eres su novio, bien continua con la historia, me esta dando hambre- si, ahí iba su apetito de nuevo, cada vez mas y mas

-Bien, después de tanto rogarle para que tuviéramos un cita romántica, ella aceptó. Yo deseaba llevarla a un restaurante de pescado y mariscos, por su extraña obsesión con el atún, aunque yo no comparto su gusto, prefiero las berenjenas-

-Ve al punto, me estas aburriendo- y yo tendría que sobrevivir con ella en ese estado

-Por las vanidades de la vida, terminé haciendo que se la cayera el postre en la falda

-Pobre Luka, su falda…- ¿Miku estaba llorando?¿por la falda de Luka?- debió ser horrible para ella…

Comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. Iba a ser peor, mucho peor de lo que pensaba

-¿Y luego?- le dije mientras abrazaba a Miku para que dejara de llorar por...la falda...

-Se fue molesta al baño, tenia que quitarse toda la crema batida de encima. Tardo bastante tiempo y había dejado su bolso en la silla, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar y yo por buena persona lo contesté, podría ser uno de sus padres o algo, pero me respondió un hombre. Yo no le dije nada al principio, porque el comenzó a hablar sin saber que no era Luka. Dijo que la necesitaba, que era urgente y que no podía esperar por verla, que todo saldría como lo habían planeado, y que yo no me lo esperaba

-Gakupo…- comenzó Miku ya reponiéndose- ¡¿Qué caraj-?!- le tapé la boca antes de que dijera algo…eh…¿indebido?

-M-miku, por favor tranquilízate, por favor

-¡¿Es que no lo ves?!¡El esta haciendo mucho escándalo por nada!

-Pero no es "nada", fue lo que escuche y es peor de lo que piensas

-¿Qué puedes estar malinterpretando todo?

-No, que Luka y ese tipo están planeando fugarse juntos y dejarme ahí porque creen que no me lo esperaba- comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-Gakupo, ¿por que no le preguntas a Luka directamente?

-Claro que no puedo hacer eso. Ella acepto salir conmigo con tres condiciones, y el haber contestado su celular rompe una de ellas

-¿Y cuales fueron las condiciones?- dijo Miku por fin en su modo normal

-Tengo que respetar su espacio personal, respetar su privacidad y dejar de acosarla

-Espera, ¿la acosas?

-Pues la acosaba antes de que comenzáramos nuestra relación. Me sorprende que ella me haya aceptado a pesar de saberlo, y también que no llamara a la policía

-Creo que realmente te quiere- dijo Miku por fin sonriendo en todo el día

-Me quería- comenzó a llorar otra vez- ahora me engaña

-Pero no estas seguro

-No pero me asegurare, aun si tengo que acosarla de nuevo

-¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Que?- dijo Gakupo lleno de emoción

-Hay que vigilar a Luka, de cada movimiento que haga, a cada lugar que vaya

-¡Si!

-¡No! Miku, ¿no es un plan algo…raro?

-Claro que no, tenemos que observar todo lo que haga Luka, y que no esta haciendo cosas sospechosas

-Pero tu dijiste que el lo malinterpretaba todo y que Luka no era de ese tipo

-Pero será divertido

-Miku, no podemos espiar gente solo porque te parezca divertido

-¿Por que no?- dijo molesta

-¡Si!¿Por qué no?

-Gakupo, no empeores la situación- en eso Miku bajo la mirada

-¿Miku...? Oh no, no, ¡no, no no, no ,no!- ¡No los ojos de cachorro!

Trate de desviar la mirada, pero ella me seguía observando. Eso usualmente funcionaba cuando éramos niños, de hecho no lo usaba desde años atrás, pero tenia la esperanza de que ya no funcionaria, después de todo ya éramos adultos. Pero no, ella seguía insistiendo y a los pocos segundos se le unió Gakupo

-No Gakupo, a ti no te funciona- claro que no le funcionaba

-Con Luka funciona- dijo con aire pensativo. Y a pesar de que el me distrajo por un momento, Miku aun me miraba con ojos de cachorro

-Miku, no te esfuerces tanto, ya no funciona- pero era una vil mentira, cada vez estaba mas convencido de que debía decirle que si-…Bien…- ella gano de nuevo, con ese truco siempre lo hacia

-¡Si!- estaba saltando de emoción - déjenmelo todo a mi, yo tengo un plan, y necesitaremos ayuda extra

-Como es que eso funciona- estaba prácticamente llorando por la reciente batalla que perdí

-Te lo dije, a mi me funciona con Luka

-¿Siempre?

-Eh…no, solo cuando no tiene ganas de golpearme, entonces puedo aplicar el truco todo el tiempo que quiera

-Oigan, comamos algo, ¡muero de hambre!

-Miku, comiste antes de que Gakupo llegara

-¿Y que?

-Llegó hace veinte minutos

-Pero tengo hambre…- los ojos de cachorro otra vez

-Bien, pero ya deja eso

-Siempre funciona- dijo Miku

-Claro que si- dijo Gakupo, y después chocaron manos antes de que yo fuera a la cocina

* * *

**Me imagino que ya se dieron cuenta de la tematica de esta vez ewe opino lo mismo que Miku; sera divertido xD. Gracias por leer :3**

**P.d. Por si no lo sabian "c*rajo" significa lo mismo que m****a de donde soy, por eso puse que Kaito dice que es algo "indebido" (****Conciencia: ojala que no haya niños leyendo esto, si no ya les enseñaste una mala palabra -_- Yo: ...cierto ._.****)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola :D nuevo capitulo aquí B| (hasta con nuevo sumario y toda la cosa e.e) ojala les guste c: Y sobre todo, GRACIAS POR LEER, me hace muy feliz saber que hay personas viendo esto :'3_ Nosoyunanekito_ si, son pareja como desde el capitulo 5 C: **

**Disclaimer: personajes, vocaloid e imagen no me pertenecen, solo el argumento, y tampoco me pagan por esto :v**

* * *

(Narra Kaito)

-Bien, ¡todos al "Gaku-móvil"!

-Gakupo, no es el " Gaku-móvil", es la camioneta de mamá

-Eres una aguafiestas Gumi- la hermana de Gakupo, Gumi, al parecer su madre les habia prestado la camioneta a cambio de que el la llevara con nosotros

-Como sea, ¿que vamos a hacer?

-¡Vamos a hacer trabajo de espías!- gritaron Miku, Rin y Len al mismo tiempo. Era normal ver a los mellizos en ese modo, ¿pero a Miku?

-No ya, en serio ¿que haremos?

-Eh…veras Gumi, vamos a espiar un poco a la novia de Gakupo, Luka- pero en realidad yo no estaba de acuerdo

-¡No!-volteo a mirar a su hermano-¡Gakupo, basta de acosar a esa chica! Y ustedes ¿Cómo pueden ayudarlo?¡Hace un año la acosaba doce horas al día!

-¡Megumi!¡Tu no lo entiendes! Creo que ella me esta engañando, y todos ellos me ayudaran a saber si es cierto o no. Ahora, subes a la camioneta, ¡ó les digo a todos tus compañeros de escuela lo que haces frente al espejo cuando crees que nadie te ve!

-¡No…!¡¿Cómo pudiste?!¡Eso es espiar!

-No lo hice a propósito, iba pasando y tenias la puerta medio abierta, pero no importa, sube a la camioneta

-¡No!¡No ayudare a espiar a esa pobre! Además, si le dices a alguien igual no te van a creer

-¡Tengo una grabación!, así que sube a la camioneta ¡AHORA!- con ese ultimo grito de Gakupo, Gumi subió molesta a la parte trasera de la camioneta

-¿Megumi?- le pregunté

-Es su nombre completo, pero no le gusta, así que le decimos Gumi. Usualmente la llamo así cuando me enojo

Cuando todos subimos, Gakupo estaba a punto de arrancar, pero antes surgió una interrogante

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte a Gakupo

-Si, yo también quiero saber- dijo Rin

-No lo se… ¿Miku…?

-Claro, yo tengo un plan. Verán, ayer llamé a Luka y le dije que si podíamos hacer algo justo hoy, usando mis habilidades, ella reveló que iba a estar ocupada hoy, y que su compromiso seria en el centro comercial que esta cerca del teatro principal, entre la una y las dos

-¡Genial!- gritó Gakupo mientras arrancaba la camioneta y nos poníamos en camino

-¿De verdad obtuviste esa información solo llamándola?- le pregunte algo sorprendido

-Pues si, ella es mi amiga, solo hicimos una conversación normal, y sin saberlo ella dijo todo

-Miku, quiero que seas honesta, ¿realmente te sientes bien espiando a tu amiga? Principalmente porque ella confía en ti y observarla para saber que hace no es respetar su privacidad- al parecer empezó a dudar, pues bajo la mirada

-Desde ese punto de vista suena bastante mal, pero creo que será algo realmente divertido, y quiero divertirme bastante antes de que el o ella crezca mas- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su vientre- y entonces tenga que dedicarle mas tiempo a su cuidado… y también hay que hacer esto para ayudar a Gakupo, tu viste como estaba llorando el otro día

-…Bien, si te parece divertido entonces creo que para mi también lo será - sabia que el ayudar a Gakupo era la menor razón para hacer esto. Lo que ella quería era divertirse un poco, a veces actuaba como una niña pequeña, era algo lindo

-Gracias- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Por fin llegamos al lugar, fue un camino algo largo, sobre todo porque estábamos a mitad de verano, en julio para ser mas exactos, y hacia calor

-Bien chicos, antes de bajar pónganse esto- dijo Rin sacando una bolsa grande

-¿Qué es esto Rin?- pregunto Gumi

-Ah, son trajes para facilitarnos el trabajo de espías

Al abrir la bolsa habían varios sacos de color marrón claro y lentes oscuros. Ellos se tomaban esto muy seriamente ¿no?¿Acaso estas cosas no llamarían mas la atención?

-¡Gran idea Rin!- dijo Miku quien ya se había puesto el saco y los lentes. Obviamente ellos no pensaban que estas cosas solo atraerían las miradas de todo el mundo, pero cuando vi ya todos se habían puesto los objetos, solo faltaba yo

-Vamos Kaito, póntelos- dijo Miku sonriéndome y dándome el saco y los lentes. Luego recordé que hacia esto porque ella me convenció y finalmente me puse las cosas

-Bien, recuerden, ella es nuestro objetivo- dijo Miku sacando un foto de Luka y enseñándola o todos- debemos observar todo lo que hace

-Chicos, ¿y si ella solo vino para comprar o algo?- dijo Gumi

-No, yo planee esto muy bien y tengo la informacion. Si Luka solo viniese de compras entonces yo no los habría llamado, y no estaríamos aquí

-Como sea, solo entremos rápido- dijo Len que comenzó a caminar

Al entrar al centro comercial, supe que mis dudas eran correctas. Todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con caras de curiosidad, con ganas de reírse, o con caras de miedo

-Oigan, ¿no creen que estos trajes llaman demasiado la atención?

-Claro que no, son para pasar desapercibidos- me dijo Rin

-Si, pero… ¿Qué tal si Luka nos ve a distancia?

-¡Cierto!- dijo Gakupo, creo que al menos alguien entendía- ¡Todos!¡Rápido!¡Quítense los lentes!- me hice demasiadas ilusiones. Al parecer todos obedecieron a Gakupo y se los quitaron

-Bien, ahora hay que buscarla por todos lados- y así caminamos por medio centro comercial, observando en las tiendas con cautela para que Luka no se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia

-¡Chicos!¡Miren!¡Allá va Luka!- dijo Len señalando a Luka, quien estaba frente a una tienda

-Rápido, hay que acercarnos- dijo Miku quien se fue corriendo con Len, Rin y Gakupo para espiar a Luka de cerca

-Ya que- dijo Gumi mientras los seguía a paso lento. En eso se me acerco una chica

-Hola- me dijo

-Hola...

-¿Estas solo?

-Por ahora si, pero no vine solo

-Claro...toma- me dijo dándome un papel

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-Oh nada. Es mi teléfono, cuando quieras solo llama, y podemos hacer algo

-Eh… gracias pero yo- me interrumpió

-No, consérvalo por favor, por si acaso. Adiós- me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo solo me quede ahí preguntándome que fue eso y despues me acerque a los chicos

Cuando voltee pude ver a Miku mirándome fijamente con una mirada asesina

-¿Que?- no me respondió, solo mantenía esa intensa mirada- No la conozco, ella solo se me acerco ¡de verdad!- no me hizo caso

-¿Y que esta haciendo Luka?- preguntó Gumi

-Nada, solo esta tomando café- observe y ahí estaba ella sentada en una mesita frente a un café

-¿Creen que hará algo mas?- pregunto Rin

-¡Miren!¡Se esta levantando!

-Hay que seguirla

Y así nos pusimos a seguir a Luka, a todas partes. Primero, fue a los videojuegos, y se quedo jugando en la maquina de baile por veinte minutos, nos sorprendió bastante que no se cansara luego de tanto baile. Después se fue a la tienda de mascotas y se quedó observando las peceras por diez minutos ¿cuál era el chiste de observar peces durante tanto tiempo? Luego fue a una librería donde solo estaba leyendo la sinopsis de cada libro que encontraba, al final ni siquiera compró algo

-Oigan chicos ¿cuánto mas creen que se tarde?- preguntó Len

-Tal vez se tarde otra hora haciendo mas cosas sin sentido- replicó Rin

-Cierto- dijo Gumi- por si alguien no lo ha notado, Luka no hace algo sospechoso o fuera de lo normal. Tal vez solo vino a divertirse un rato

-Gumi, nadie viene a divertirse sin compañía- dijo Gakupo- tal vez solo esta matando tiempo, esperando algo…

-Chicos, por favor, esto se esta volviendo cansado, Gakupo, desde que llegamos solo la hemos observado, ni siquiera hemos comido ¿qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?

-De hecho me esta dando hambre- dijo por fin Miku

-Bien, entonces vayamos a tomar un descanso Gakupo, ¿vienes?

-No, tráiganme algo, de preferencia que tenga berenjenas- Gumi dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y asintió. Finalmente todos, excepto por Gakupo, nos dirigimos a por algo de comer

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo, diganme que les parece, ya saben que amo sus opiniones ;w;**

**P.d. Megumi es el nombre de la proveedora de voz de Gumi. Y el nombre de Gumi es solo del avatar del software (ya saben, el avatar, la chica de cabello y ojos verdes, si no lo entienden es mejor que lo investiguen ;-;) yo solo lo puse por que se me ocurrió xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aqui otro capitulo ñ.ñ/ ojala les guste como acaba este mes owo y gracias por leer \\(^o^)/ ojala pudiera abrazarlos(?)**

**Disclaimer: nombres, personajes, y la imagen NO son de mi propiedad, créditos a sus dueños y autores, además esta historia es sin fines lucrativos**

* * *

(Narra Kaito)

-Ah, la comida fue buena- dijo Rin sonriendo

-Claro que si, me alegro por que tenían panque de banana

-Chicos, tenemos que volver con Gakupo, el pobre debe estar cansado

-Claro- dijeron los gemelos al unisono

Nos dirigíamos a buscar Gakupo, cuando dos chicas se acercaron a mi, una era tranquila y no me habló, pero la otra era muy atrevida

-Hola, ¿sabes? Usualmente no hago esto, pero contigo haré una excepción- dijo dándome un papel doblado

-...Eehhh...¿que es esto...?

-Es mi numero de teléfono, si no estas muy ocupado, tal vez…- entendía el mensaje. Ya eran dos las chicas que se habían acercado a mi en ese día, ambas me dieron su numero

-…¿Gracias…? Creo…- cuando ella se fue, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que yo sintiera la mirada asesina de cierta persona, otra vez

-¿Que?- sin respuesta- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser atractivo- no debí decir eso

-Si, de seguro te ven cara de p***-y se fue molesta. Todos nos quedamos paralizados, luego Rin y Len la siguieron, al menos no iba a estar sola por ahí

-Ah, Miku espera- la llamo Gumi- si van a buscar a mi hermano, cuando lo encuentren ¿le podrían dar esto?- le entregó una bolsa de papel que tenia las berenjenas fritas para Gakupo

-Claro- dijo sin mirarme, para luego seguir caminando. Solo la seguí mirando hasta que se perdió entre la gente, preguntándome si no me hablaría en el resto del día. Mas importante el hecho de que Miku no usaba ese tipo de palabras, y si lo hizo, entonces estaba muy, MUY enojada

-¿Ella es tu novia?- la voz de Gumi me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Quién…?¿Miku? Si ¿por que?

-Por la mirada de pistola y la palabrota que te dio cuando se te acercaron esas chicas. Creo que la hiciste enojar bastante

-Si, pero probablemente también influyeron los cambios de humor por su embarazo

-¡NO!¡¿Esta embarazada?!¡¿Y, y, y es tuyo?!- dijo haciendo la cara de sorpresa mas grande que había visto

-Ehhmm…si…- aun me costaba trabajo admitirlo

-¡Que te pasa!¡Es muy joven!

-Ya lo se…- ¿en serio me estaba regañando por algo que yo no hice intencionalmente?

-Ay, estos jóvenes de ahora- dijo de manera exasperada. ¿Jóvenes? Si ella era la hermana menor de Gakupo, probablemente era menor que yo- Ay Keiko…

-Kaito

-Kaito, claro. ¿Y? ¿cuantos meses tiene?

\- Cuatro, aun no se le nota mucho

-Ya veo...¿Y estas listo para ser padre?

-La verdad no…

-Bien, tienes que estarlo amigo mío. Si crees que ahora es difícil, se va a poner mucho peor, principalmente para ella- supuse que lo ultimo era cierto- Y también después del nacimiento, tendrán que esforzarse mucho, así que Kaito, ve preparándote física y mentalmente para todo

-Claro…

-Bien, ¡vamos a alcanzar a los otros!- dijo de manera euforica, y comenzamos a caminar

Las palabras de Gumi me dieron mucho en que pensar. Miku era quien estaba embarazada. Ella soportaría los próximos meses todos los síntomas, hasta el nacimiento que seria la parte mas difícil, y yo tenia que apoyarla, después de todo también era mi responsabilidad

Finalmente nos acercamos a los chicos y ya alcanzábamos escuchar lo que decían

-¡Oh no!¡Gakupo!¡Cuánto lo siento…!- dijo Rin

-En serio es una pena amigo…- dijo también Len

Cuando Gumi y yo volteamos hacia donde ellos miraban nos sorprendimos igual. Era Luka, abrazando y hablando con un chico, mientras se alejaban caminando. Al ver a Gakupo, pude notar su cara de dolor y decepción

-Gakupo…- le llamo Gumi

-No, tal vez no es lo que parece. Yo se que Luka no es asi- respondió Miku tratando de animarlo

-Yo también creí que no era asi, pero me equivoque bastante- dijo el de manera fría. Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento

-¿Y ahora que hacemos...?- preguntó Len

-Supongo que debemos marcharnos de aqui- dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza

-Creo que es lo mejor -dijo Gakupo caminando mas rápido que el resto. Ya habíamos avanzado un par de metros cuando oimos un grito

-¡Chicos!¡Miku!¡Gakupo!¡Kaito!- todos nos detuvimos y volteamos a ver a la persona gritando. Era Luka junto con el otro chico

-¡¿Como es que sabe que estamos aquí?!- gritó Rin

-No lo se, pero hay algo que hacer- despues de decir eso, Gakupo dio media vuelta y camino hacia Luka, nosotros solo lo seguimos

-¿Que les pasa?- preguntó Luka. Todos se quedaron en silencio, excepto por una persona

-¿Que nos pasa?¡¿Que nos pasa?!¡Es algo muy obvio que todos estarian impactados al ver como me engañas con otro!

-¿Que?- Luka solo se veía confundida

-Por que Luka...¿Por que me engañaste? Creí que lo nuestro era algo especial, que tu realmente me querías como yo te quiero a ti, pero esto...¡No puede ser que-! -un golpe de Luka lo calló

-¡Ya calmate Gakupo! Estas haciendo un escándalo en publico- y era cierto había algunas personas mirandonos- ¡Y no puedo creer que por esto me hayan espiado toda la mañana!

-¿Tu lo sabias?- preguntó Miku bastante impresionada

-Claro que si, con esos trajes no pasan desapercibidos chicos

-¡Yo se los dije!- tal vez eso estuvo demás, por que en ese momento todos me dieron una miradas asesinas. Ya me iba acostumbrando a ellas

-Y tu- dijo Luka mirando a Gakupo- no puede ser que creas que soy capaz de engañarte, si estoy contigo es por una razón ¿no?- el no dijo nada

-Eh, Luka, si no engañas a mi hermano ¿que esta pasando?

-Claro- dejó escapar jn suspiro- Primero que nada el es mi primo, Yuma, y me estaba ayudando a planear...planear...planear...la fiesta de cumpleaños...de Gakupo...- se escuchaba con timidez

-¿Que...?- dijo el fascinado

-¡Claro!¡Tu cumpleaños!- gritó Gumi-¡Es el 31 de julio!¡En dos semanas! Lo había olvidado

-Luka...tu ¿lo recordaste...?- dijo Gakupo sin palabras por la sorpresa. Luka solo se sonrojaba más y más

-Bien, como dijo ella yo solo la ayudaba, aunque tengo curiosidad,¿de donde sacaste la idea de que te estaba engañando?- inmediatamente todos miraron a Gakupo

-Este...yo...es una divertida historia de como contesté la llamada del celular de Luka...- y después de contar lo que pasó, la llamda misteriosa tuvo sentido

-Ah, si, llamé a Luka esa vez por que hubo un problema con el equipo de sonido, por eso necesitaba verla y no podía esperar o si no el tipo que renta el estéreo cobraría más

-Gakupo, si no hubieras respondido esa llamada, habrías evitado muchos problemas para todos, además rompiste una de las condiciones por las que te acepté

-Yo lo siento Luka, por no haber confiado en ti. Miku me dijo que estaba exagerando, y que tu no eras ese tipo de chica, pero no la escuché... Lo siento- al parecer se sorprendió bastante cuando Luka lo abrazó

-Por cierto, creo que ahora tu fiesta no es una sorpresa, torpe, arruinaste todos mis esfuerzos

-Tal vez, pero descubrí que realmente me deseas

-Yo no dije eso-le dijo apartandose de el- y acabas de arruinar un lindo momento además-

-Además deberían continuar su discusión en otra parte, parecen casados o algo asi- le interrumpió Yuma

-¡Ja!¡Claro que no!¡No hay manera de que este casada con el!

-Aún no- dijo besándola frente a todos para después correr con ella atrás, y bastante enojada

-Y lo dicho, parecen casados. En fin, toma- dijo entregandole algo a Miku

-¿Que es?

-Mi numero de celular- dijo guiñando. ¿Que?¡¿Acaso era el día de darle tu numero de celular a alguien?!

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Me molestaba, me molestaba bastante

-Genial, entonces yo me retiro. Suerte- dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto el se fue

-Creo que alguien esta celoso- comenzó a cantar Rin

-Crees bien- siguió Len

-Bien, basta, mejor vamos a buscar a mi hermano antes de que lo asesinen -dijo Gumi llevándose a los gemelos, solo quedamos Miku y yo

-Miku...- yo estaba tratando se verme serio

-¿Que?-no le respondí- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser atractiva- tal vez yo me lo merecía. Al no ver respuesta de mi parte, se acerco a mi y me abrazó

-No quiero que estés enojada conmigo -le dije por fin- Si fue por esas chicas, lo siento, ellas fueron las que vinieron mi, te juro que yo no tenia intención de- me interrumpió

-No, yo también lo siento. Se que no fue tu culpa, solo que no pude evitar sentirme celosa cuando vi como se te acercaron, sobre todo por que pensé que tal vez te dejarías de interesar en mi y- ahora fue mi turno de interrumpir

-¡Claro que no!- le dije apartándome lo suficiente para verla a la cara-¡Me intereso por ti desde hace mas de un año, casi dos! ¿Crees que te dejaría por una chica que acabo de ver?

-No- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzabamos a caminar para buscar a todos

-Por cierto, ¿vas a llamarlo...?- sonaba mas nervioso de lo que esperaba

-No lo se, depende de tu comportamiento

-¿Que? Estás jugando ¿cierto?- ella sonrió de nuevo- No vuelvas a hacer esas bromas- le dije ya recuperandome del ataque de nervios

-Esta bien, pero apresurate, tengo hambre

-Claro- al menos ya estaba de buen humor

* * *

**Y ya se acabo este mes, a** **lo**** que sigue. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia :'v en fin, gracias por leer, si quieren dejar su opinión, recuerden que TODOS pueden comentar(incluso sin no tienen cuenta)**

**P.d. En realidad Rin y Len no son hermanos. Según Crypton© son reflejos :v pero yo los veo como hermanos. Y aunque así fuera, no serian _gemelos_, sino _mellizos. _El 31 de julio si es el aniversario de el lanzamiento de Gakupo, así que prácticamente es su cumpleaños xD. Yumma en realidad es 'VY2 Yuma' y es la contra parte de 'VY1 Mizki', por si no los conocían .w.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holi :B aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste, gracias a _Nosoyunanekito _y a_ Nekoxd_ por sus reviews, y por leer mis comentarios tontos del final, en verdad su apoyo hace mucho mas divertido y bonito escribir esto ^^ _AnHell_ no importa lo de los review, con que lo lean basta, pero igual gracias por comentar ;w;(creo que también sera divertido algo al estilo "Pretty panties Aku MaRin"(?) xD) y Gracias a todos los que leen esto (si es que estan leyendo este comentario e_e) por leer la historia, y tambien lo que tengo que decir :'D**

**Disclaimer: si soy honesta, me da flojera ponerlo, pero ustedes ya saben =.=**

* * *

Mes 5

(Narra Miku)

-¡Mikuooooo!

-¿Miku?¿Estas bien?¿Ese imbecil te hizo algo?¿Te trata bien?¿Ya puedo ahorcarlo?

-Eh… si, soy yo, si, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, si me trata bien y no permitiré que lo estrangules. Cielos, tantas preguntas en solo tres segundos

-Por supuesto, me preocupo por ti. Y recuerda que si te hace algo solo tienes que llamarme y ahí estaré para hacer que pague

-¿Quien te crees?¿Lemy Abelard?- le dije bromeando. Lemy, una antigua leyenda de un asesino que "castigaba a los niños malos"

-Si, claro, ¿y para que llamaste, que necesitas?

-¿Eh…?¿No puedo llamar a mi hermano para saber como se encuentra?- aunque casi no lo hacia

-Pues… usualmente me llamas cuando quieres que te lleve algo de comer, cuando tienes que ir a algún lado, o cuando tienes nada que hacer- si, lo hacia, pero no siempre

-Tal vez quiero saber de ti…

-Miku…

-…Bien. Necesito comida, tengo hambre, no se cocinar, y Kaito no está. Pero tu eres el mejor cocinero que he conocido, así que…

-¿Quieres que vaya a cocinar algo para ti?- terminó la frase por mi

-Si…- al menos el no podía ver que me había sonrojado por la vergüenza. Se quedó en silencio un rato. ¿Se habría molestado?

-Miku, creo que tengo una mejor idea

-¿De verdad?¿Me llevaras a comer algo?¿Puede ser pollo frito?

-Eh… no, creo que puedo ir allá en unas horas, entonces el idiota no está ¿cierto?- Mikuo en serio odiaba a Kaito

-No- ¿tardaría unas horas? ¿Tanto? No aguantaría… Mi vientre había crecido mucho mas, y yo necesitaba alimento

-Perfecto, voy en veinte minutos

-¡Genial!¡Gracias Mikuo!

-Te veo ahí

-¡Claro, adiós!- no podía esconder el tono de emoción en mi voz, después de todo, ¡Mikuo venia a cocinar!

(Narra Kaito)

-¡Kai-Kai!¡Kai-Kai!- ese era mi nuevo alias, uno nuevo cada semana

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes encargarte de aquellas dos chicas? No se deciden y son muy fastidiosas- y esa era mi jefa, Mayu, al parecer era muy energética, y le gustaba ponerme sobre nombres, pero siempre encargaba a alguien mas a los clientes que eran "fastidiosos" para ella

-¿Yo? P-pero Kokone también esta disponible

-Ya lo se, pero creo que si tu te encargas de ellas tal vez mejoren su animo

-¿Por que?

-Por esa cara de inocente que tienes- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Que?

-No importa ¿Y?¿Lo harás?¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

-…Bien...- dije común suspiro cansino

-¡Genial, gracias Otiak!

-¿Ese no era el apodo de haces dos semanas?- Otiak, según ella mi nombre al revés

-Cierto... de igual manera gracias, ¡voy a aquella mesa!- dijo corriendo a otra mesa donde había una mujer y dos niños. Lo que me recordaba que debía encargarme de las "fastidiosas"

-¿Van a ordenar señoritas?

-Hmmm…- dijo una levantando una ceja y sonriéndome- ¿tu que me recomiendas?- ¿En serio me preguntaba eso? Si era por mi…

-¡Le recomiendo la tarta de helado con arándanos!- no podía ocultar la emoción, ¡Esa tarta era fabulosa!

-Pero…¿eso no es un postre…?- dijo la otra chica algo nerviosa

-Ah… claro, l-lo siento…- le dije cuando me di cuenta de que había gritado bastante fuerte- ¿…e-entonces que ordenaran?

-Ya que…- dijo la primer chica, quien se oía resignada- tráenos la tarta

-Excelente elección- y después me dirigí a la cocina. No era un trabajo malo, de hecho, pagaban bastante bien para ser algo tan sencillo

-¿Y como te fue con esas dos?- me pregunto Mayu ya adentro de la cocina

-Pues no me dieron problema, pidieron un tarta

-¡¿En serio?! Yo les pregunte varias veces, y solo me decían que las dejara de presionar- dijo haciendo un puchero. Sabiendo como era Mayu, no me sorprendía la actitud de esas chicas- En fin ¿Cómo esta tu chica?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- Mayu estaba al tanto de mi situación. Como encargada, ella contrataba a la gente, y de hecho era un buen trabajo, por que pagaban bien para ser de medio tiempo, ya que me había convertido en un trabajador que estudia y no un estudiante que trabaja. Me estaba esforzando el doble por mi responsabilidad

-¡Kai-Kai!¡Mesa tres!- la voz de Mayu me saco de mis reflexiones

-Claro- tenia que continuar con la rutina

(Narra Miku)

Mikuo, ¿Qué es esto?- y vaya que estaba confundida, Mikuo llegó con bolsas de compras, la mayoría eran de vegetales, otras tenían pescado, carne pollo, y otros comestibles, que para mi desencanto, estaban crudos

-Comida

-¿Cocinaras algo para mi?¿Qué será?¿Puede ser pollo frito?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Miku, tienes que aprender a cocinar tus propios alimentos, y no solo eso, sino aprender como ser independiente y cuidarte a ti misma cuando estés sola

-¿Qué?- en serio no entendí

-Ahh… solo olvida lo que dije, vamos a la cocina para que comas algo, y después te lo explico- dijo caminando con pereza y lentitud a la cocina

Y como era de esperarse de Mikuo, había cocinado algo delicioso, pero no era pollo frito…En fin, al acabar la comida Mikuo me explico, lo que quería hacer

-Y entonces planeas enseñarme a valerme por mi misma ¿cierto?

-Exacto

-¿Por que?

-Porque aunque me gustaría, no voy a poder acompañarte siempre, y como mi hermanita, tengo enseñarte las destrezas para enfrentar la vida

-Claro, como digas Reina del drama- hacia un tiempo que no teníamos una conversación tan libre. Todo lo que pasó, había tensado nuestra relacion de hermanos, y principalmente a Mikuo, quien se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas de ir a buscar a Kaito para asesinarlo

-De verdad, te tendré bajo duro entrenamiento los próximos días hasta que aprendas, sobre todo a cocinar, ¡no esperes que venga todos los días solo para prepárate pollo frito!

-¡¿Que?!¡Ni siquiera preparaste pollo frito!¡Yo en serio quería pollo frito!- sentía que iba a llorar, esto del embarazo me estaba poniendo muy sensible

-¿M-miku?¿Estas llorando?- no se si fue por una razón desconocida, o si fue por los cambios de humor del embarazo, que el oírlo decir eso me hizo enojar bastante

-¡B-basta!¡Déjame en paz Mikuo!¡Siempre molestándome desde niños!¡Vete, déjame sola!

-Bien- dijo con un tono de resignación y dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero quiero que sepas que yo no te moleste, probablemente estas sensible por tu embarazo

-¡Ya lo se!¡Adiós!- y le cerré la puerta en la cara-¡Mikuo cretino!

-¡Te escuche!

-¡Ya vete!

-Si, pero ya sabes que vendré mañana, aun tienes que aprender- y con eso por fin se fue. Yo solo quería descansar, el embarazo también me cansaba, y eso que hacia nada. Así que decidí dormir por indeterminado tiempo

(Narra Kaito)

-¡Miku, llegue!- sin respuesta- ¡Mikuuu!- entonces oí una especie de gruñido desde la habitación

-¿Qué…?- dijo por fin revelándose- estaba durmiendo…

-Ya lo note. Te traje algo

-¿Que es?- inmediatamente dejó de estar adormilada- ¿Es pollo frito?

-Ehh…no, es helado de chocolate- dije con una sonrisa, al menos yo tenia que ser positivo

-Ah, gracias- se oía…¿decepcionada?

-¿No quieres?

-No es eso, es un buen detalle, solo que he querido pollo frito en todo el día…- lo suponía, los antojos no se habían hecho esperar

-Ya veo…creo que mañana te puedo traer pollo frito así lo quieres

-Gracias- me respondió con una sonrisa, al tiempo que me abrazaba. Si, me gustaba esa sensación, por eso los esfuerzos valían la pena

* * *

**Aaaawww x'D que linda escena, no se que piensen ustedes, pero a mi se me hizo adecuado poner asi este mes, por que describe mas su entorno, pero todavia no es el final de este mes ewe, sera interesante 8) y tambien tranquilo :3 (o al menos mas que los otros :v) Por cierto, no se por que puse lo del pollo frito, la verdad yo soy vegetariana ._.**

**P.d. Lemy Abelard es un personaje de _"The evillious chronicles"_, una saga de canciones bastante interesante y creada por Mothy o Akuno-P, actualmente es muy larga, y necesitaria un capitulo entero solo para resumirla =3= yo ya he leido todo lo que he podido de esa saga, y siempre me derrite mi sensual cerebro (de verdad) asi que veanla bajo su propio riesgo(es divertida pero peligrosa). En fin, volviendo a Lemy, lo interpreta Len y tiene su propia cancion , se llama _"Pierrot No.V"_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ya llegue con el otro cap :v _SerenaSaori_efectivamente, es saga te mata las neuronas, pero es genial *¬* y me alegra que te este gustando la historia ;w; _Nosoyunanekito_ yo tambien me imagine a Mikuo de princeso, con un vestido rosa, una corona y un cetro, se ve chistoso xD**

**Disclaimer /._.)/: Solo el argumento me pertenece**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

-¡Así no!

-¡Bien!¡¿Entonces como?!- me estaba estresando, ya era el cuarto intento

-¡En rodajas, no en cubos!

-¡Pero es sopa!- ¡La sopa tenia los vegetales picados en cubos! ¡¿No?!

-¡Pero así no es la receta!¡Dice en rodajas!¡Ro-da-jas! Ahora tienes que volver a hacer todo

-¡Pero solo es sopa!

-Miku, de nuevo

-¡P-pero…!

-De nuevo

-¡Te odio Mikuo!- pero de todas formas le hice caso y comencé a picar vegetales de nuevo. Era el tercer día del "entrenamiento" en el que me tenia Mikuo

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- en cuanto Kaito asomó la cabeza, Mikuo activo su mirada asesina y el volvió es esconderse. Era fin de semana, y los fines de semana, simpre eran libres, así que el estaba. La cara de Mikuo al ver a Kaito no tenia precio

-Nada, solo que a "cierta persona" no le parece lo que hago, ya que quiere que todo sea perfecto

-Deja de quejarte, al menos ya aprendiste algo

-Si, aprendí que eres un pésimo profesor

-¿Todavía están con la sopa?-se oyó una voz desde fuera de la cocina-¿Por que? Ya llevan una hora. Solo es sopa

-¡Exacto!

-¡Bien!¡¿Entonces que sugieren?!- dijo Mikuo exasperado, parecía haberse rendido

-Sugiero que no me asesines si entro- dijo Kaito aun escondiéndose

-No te prometo nada, pero inténtalo si quieres- cuando Kaito entró, corrió directamente a esconderse… detrás de mi… para variar

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Kaito detrás de mi

-¿Que tal si dejamos esto de la cocina por un rato?- la verdad estaba cansada, Mikuo me había tenido toda la mañana cocinando

-¿Y si vamos a algun lado?- dijo Kaito, aun detrás de mi, en voz muy bajita. El pobre le tenia bastante miedo a mi hermano

-¡Claro!¡Mikuo conduce!- grite tomando a los dos de la mano, para salir corriendo a la puerta. Estaba emocionada por salir, por el embarazo a veces podía sentirme muy eufórica- Esperen, tengo una idea

Y así termine en la puerta de los Kagamine

-Hola Miku- dijo el chico sonriente

-¿Quién es, Len?- y después salio Rin

-¡Miku!¡Hola!¿Qué haciendo?

-Kaito y yo saldremos con mi hermano, Mikuo ¿quieren venir?

-¡Si!¡Prefiero ir con ustedes que quedarme aquí escuchando a Len cantar temas de anime!

-¡¿Tenias que decirlo enfrente de todos?!- no les di tiempo de seguir hablando, los tome de la mano y los lleve corriendo conmigo

-¿A donde vamos?

-No lo sé

-¿Y por que corremos?

-No lo sé

-¿Sabias que acabamos de pasar a Kaito y a tu hermano?

-No lo- me detuve de hablar y de correr y voltee hacia atrás. Mikuo tenia cara de confusión, y Kaito cara de… ¿terror?

-¡Miku!- Kaito corrió hacia mi, alterado- ¡No debes agitarte tanto!¡Te hace daño!¡Y al bebe!

¡Es cierto!¡no vuelvas a hacer algo así!-dijo Rin reprendiendome. Por alguna extraña razón, sonaba como una madre

-B-bueno, no estaba corriendo mucho…- y era verdad, no corrí muy fuerte

-Bien, ¿y a donde iremos?- de la nada apareció Mikuo atrás de los Kagamine

-¡¿Cuándo llego ahí?!- gritaron los chicos asustados

-No lo sé, ¡pero tu conduces!

Nunca me había gustado conducir un auto, aparte de que no sabia como hacerlo, no tenia gusto por ello, es mas detestaba conducir, siempre alguien mas debía hacerlo por mi, y casi siempre Mikuo se ocupaba de ello

-Chicos…- dijo Len

-¿Si?- le respondió mi hermano

-No es que el museo de arte abstracto no sea interesante- dijo quitándole la vista a la pintura de un… no tenia idea de que era eso… - pero…

-¿No se supone que iríamos a un lugar divertido?- completó Rin

-Bien, ¿que quieren hacer?

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar menos...aburrido?

-¡Oh!¡Yo se a donde!

(Narra Kaito)

-Bastante nostálgico diría yo

-¿Que?¿Acaso estas aburrido?

-No pero aun estoy algo sorprendido por que eligieras este lugar- y era en cierto modo lógico, era el parque en donde nos conocimos ella, Akaito y yo

*Flashback*

-¿Cuanto mas puede tardarse Akaito en comprar dos helados?

Se hacia tarde y yo no podía bajar de aquel árbol sin la ayuda de mi hermano, así que decidí esperarlo un poco mas, no llegó

-¿En serio?¡¿me dejo aquí?!- grite levantándome de la rama en la que estaba sentado. Se hacia mas tarde y casi podía escuchar los gritos de mama "¡Los niños buenos obedecen a sus madres!¡Los niños de ocho años debe llegar temprano a casa!"

Y en realidad no le importaba, solo lo hacia como un deber, como un trabajo, no por que realmente lo creyera, o lo sintiera

-Creo que puedo hacer esto yo solo- iba bien, a pesar de que era una rama bastante alta, y de que yo era bajito, no había prob- ¡AAAAHHHHH!

Mi pie se resbaló y caí de manera épica. De alguna manera termine colgado…de mi ropa interior en otra rama.

Si me soltaba, iba a caer al suelo, y si me quedaba ahí hasta que Akaito volviera, si es que volvía, iba a estar muy lastimado. Como la caída era de casi cuatro metros, tuve que quedarme ahí colgado

-¡Oye!¡Tu, en el árbol!- voltee abajo y había una niña de cabello turquesa gritándome- ¡¿Estas bien?!

-¡Auxilio!- fue todo lo que salio de mi boca

-¡No te oigo!

-¡Trae a mi hermano!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Akaito!

-¡Ehh… bien, yo lo… iré a buscar!¡No te vayas!- ¡¿En serio?!¿ella esperaba que me moviera de ahi? Y salió corriendo. ¿Cuanto se podía tardar? Pues al parecer bastante. Después de unos dolorosos diez minutos, llegó con el traidor de mi hermano

-¡Ay Kaito!¡¿Ahora que hiciste?!

-¡¿Por qué no me ayudas primero?!- y después de toda una maniobra de rescate, me tuve que quedar parado por mas tiempo, ya que si me sentaba me lastimaba

-Entonces son Akaito y Kaito¿cierto?

-Si, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Hatsune Miku

-¡Un placer…! Kaito, ¿no vas a hablar?- me había quedado en silencio mucho tiempo, estaba enojado con el por que me dejó así nada mas

-Oye, no estés molesto, ya pasó- me dijo Miku

-Ya lo se, pero quiero saber, ¿donde estuviste en todo este tiempo?- pregunté dirigiéndome a Akaito

-Pues, había unos chicos ahí, y me invitaron a jugar dados, les gane tres partidas seguidas- dijo muy feliz. Antes de que le pudiera contestar, Miku habló

-¿Quieren jugar?

-Claro- dijo Akaito sonriente. Ambos me miraron por un momento esperando una respuesta de mi parte

-Esta bien- pero aun estaba algo molesto con Akaito

*Fin de Flashback*

Si, era bastante curioso como después de once años, terminamos en esta situación, la verdad jamás lo hubiese imaginado, pero estaba bien con ello

-Tengo una idea- le dije tomándola de la mano, mientras Mikuo y Len trataban de conversar. Al parecer ya se habían puesto comodos en una banca mientras Rin iba a conseguir algodón de azúcar

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Solo espera- y después de un par de minutos, por fin llegamos

-¡Mira!¡Es el árbol!- dijo Miku asombrada

-Si

-¿Hace cuanto que no veníamos aquí?

-¿Cinco años? ¿Tal vez?

-Creo que fue mucho tiempo

-Si…- nos sentamos al pie del tronco del árbol. Yo la observaba tocar su vientre, que ya era bastante grande… cinco meses, y aun había mucho mas

Aun quería razonar, ¿Qué tanto pasamos hasta llegar justo aquí? Hace once años jugábamos juntos en este parque, ¿Cuándo cambio todo? Sin duda el tiempo se fue volando

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que... esto me arruino la vida- ¿Que?. Siguió hablando- también se que esto ha sido difícil para ti... para ambos, pero creo que mas para ti... y yo lo siento. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, nunca podré cambiar las cosas...nunca podré quitarnos esta carga que yo misma nos puse...- comenzaba a llorar- y pienso que si pudiera hacer algo mas, te quitaría esta responsabilidad, al menos a ti. Yo lo siento... quisiera deshacerme de este error...-mientras ella lloraba, me quedé en silencio meditando, hasta que tuve una respuesta

-Si algo aprendí al cuidar a mis hermanos y hermanas menores cuando mama no estaba,- la abrace tratando de calmarla mientras le contaba mi experiencia- fue tener paciencia y llevar responsabilidades, y de alguna manera me tendría que enfrentar a tener una familia algún día, así que no veo que esto sea diferente, y tampoco que fue un error del todo

-P-pero si es diferente, aun estaban los estudios, todo un futuro y-

-Y, estas diciendo estas cosas como efecto del embarazo ¿cierto?- lo dije solo para cambiar el tema

-No, tonto, -se aparto de mi para mirarme a la cara- lo digo muy en serio… pero de igual manera, gracias

-En realidad no era necesario que te disculparas o que me agradecieras, pero, de nada

* * *

**Como veran, aqui puse como se conocieron, un flashback que me quedo corto en mi opinion, pero bueh :v mi cerebro no dio para mas ;-; aparte no se si ya terminar con este mes o no, pero como estoy experimentando, a ver que sale xD. En fin, gracias por leer C:**

**P.d. Cuando Kaito abraza a Miku, la verdad no recorde como escribir "abracé" :v no se si realmente asi se escribe ;w;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Saludos y agradecimientos rapidos xD _SerenaSaori_ gracias, no sabia si lo habia escrito bien o no, y si debio ser incomodo para el pobre Kaito que lo encontraran asi xD _BatyLove_ me alegra que te parezca divertido(y que no te olvidaras de este fic ;w;), la verdad no soy buena escribiendo comedia, solo pongo cualquier cosa que se me viene a la mente ¡Y efectivamente! Encontrarse a la gente colgada de la ropa interior en un arbol es la manera mas tipica de conocerse(?) _KtaMiauXD _OMG! Me pone tan feliz el leer que piensas que es genial (;/w\;) gracias por el apoyo de todos los que leen, comentan, siguen, o agregan a favoritos**

**Disclaimer: ni vocaloid, personajes o la imagen son mios, creditos a sus dueños autores etc. Tampoco me pagan por esto, es solo un pasatiempo :b**

* * *

Mes 6

(Narra Miku)

-¿Miku?

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes que día es mañana cierto…?- claro que lo sabia

-Si…

-Tendremos que esperar hasta el fin de semana para poder ir… mañana será un día mas duro de lo usual

-Claro… solo tengo que decirle a Kaito que tenemos que ir. El siempre esta libre los fines de semana

-¡¿El?!¡¿Planeas que llevemos a ese inútil a algo tan importante?!- se oía bastante impactado

-Si, lo siento Mikuo pero es necesario…

\- Pero Miku, no lo quiero cerca de mi, ¡no en algo tan personal!- yo sabia que hacer

-Mikuo- comencé a usar mi voz persuasiva

-¡No!

-Mikuoo- si seguía así iba a caer

-No

-Mikuooo-

-No…

-Mikuooooooo- _"Tiro Fínale"_

-…B-bien…

-¡Genial! Estaremos ahí el sábado temprano, tu conduces, te quiero- corté la llamada

(Narra Kaito)

-Miku, no puedes dormir parada- le dije mientras sacudía ligeramente su hombro

-L-lo siento…que le pasa a Mikuo, ¿por que se tarda tanto…?

-Tal vez olvido algo, cuando sales de viaje quieres revisar que todo este en orden para prevenir un accidente o algo

-¡Esa no es justificación!- gritó estampando su pie en el suelo. Su estomago había crecido mas pero afortunadamente los cambios de humor habían disminuido mucho, si ahora estaba así, era por que deseaba dormir y le ponía de mal humor el tener que estar despierta tan temprano

-Tal vez esta haciendo algo importante- Para cuando termine de hablar Miku abrió la puerta con sus llaves, y entro a la casa. La seguí, todo estaba en silencio absoluto

-Miku, ¿A dónde vas?- no me respondió, solo comenzó a subir las escaleras. A veces me preguntaba si ella realmente me tomaba en cuenta

Después de unos momentos oí un fuerte golpe arriba y un grito de Miku. Sin dudarlo subí las escaleras rápidamente a la que parecía la habitación donde ella estaba. Al entrar descubrí que el grito era de Mikuo quien estaba en el suelo envuelto en una sabana

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a seguir dormido mientras nosotros estamos esperándote afuera desde hace cuarenta minutos?!- puso su pie sobre la espalda de su victima. Me sorprendía que aun pudiese hacer ese tipo de cosas embarazada (la verdad solo me asustaba mas)

-¡L-lo siento!¡Por favor perdóname!- su voz se oía como la de Miku. Me hubiese reído de eso si el no hubiera estado en verdadero peligro

-M-miku, por favor tranquilízate- fatal error, me dirigió la mirada asesina a mi

-Por favor déjame vivir- suplicaba Mikuo

-¿Hay puerros?

-En el refrigerador, tercer compartimiento, segundo cajón- después de quitarle el pie de encima salio de la habitación

-¿Puedes levantarte?- le pregunté

-Creo que si… ¡demonios!¡esto no me pasaba desde la secundaria!

-¿Miku de mal humor en la mañana?

-No, que ella me derribara de la cama -bien, no me imaginaba eso- como sea, sal de mi habitación, debo vestirme. A menos que quieras quedarte a ver el espectáculo

-¡Por supuesto que no!- ya abajo Miku estaba en el sillón, viendo televisión y comiendo un puerro

-Miku

-¿Si?

-No me has contado- me senté a su lado- ¿por qué vamos a un pueblo?

-¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos?- eso lo dijo de una manera fría. Debía ser algo fuerte para ella. Apagó el televisor y me miro fijamente a los ojos

-N-no lo se, supongo…- nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que tuve cierto pensamiento- ¿sabes? No le hemos prestado mucha atención a el- dije señalando su ya de seis meses estomago. Aunque solo lo dije por cambiar el tema, era verdad

-Cierto, supongo que es por el hecho de que mi concentración usualmente esta en otras cosas… aunque, creo que tengo una idea…¿Hola?¿Me escuchas…?- comenzó a hablarle a su vientre- soy tu madre, si me escuchas no digas nada… Creo que si me oye

-¿En serio?¿estas esperando que te responda?

-¿Que?¿Por qué no?- dijo al fin sonriendo- Al menos lo intente. Veamos si hago contacto. Houston ¿me copias? Cambio- me daban ganas de reír al verla tan concentrada. Se dirigió a mi- Además puede ser ella

-Claro, pero-

-¡No puedo creerlo!-me interrumpió a media frase-¡Se movió!

-¡Noooo!¡¿D-de…de verdad?! Estas jugando ¿no?

-Claro que no, tu, Kaito tonto que no me cree, ¡claro que se movió!- al no ver respuesta de mi parte se extraño- ¿Kaito?

-No tenias que ser tan grosera…- dije actuando triste. En parte era verdad, en parte no. Después de tanto tiempo de conocernos sabia que así era su manera de actuar, no es que fuera algo personal contra mi, creo…

-Hmmm, lo siento…¡Se movió de nuevo!¡Hay vida dentro de mi!¡He creado vida!¡Esta vivo!- seguido de una especie de risa macabra, en realidad no le salía, pero no quería desilusionarla

-¿Entonces responde a tu voz?

-No lo se, yo creo

-¿Crees que si le hablo reaccione?

-No se, puedes intentarlo si quieres

-¿Hola? Si me escuchas déjame decirte algo. Cuando estés aquí iremos a comer helado

-Todavía no nace ¿ y ya comenzaste a lavarle el cerebro con el helado?

-No… ¿Se movió?

-Si

-¡Genial! Es probable que sea muy inteligente

-Si…- después de esa pequeña charla ya no dijo nada mas, ella fue quien se quedo sin conversación, por que yo todavía tenia muchas cosas que decir y preguntar

-Kaito…¿Quieres saber por que vamos allá?

-Eh, pues si

-Iremos a visitar a mis padres en nuestro pueblo natal

-¿A tus padres?- estaba impactado, en retrospectiva, ella nunca los había mencionado- ¡E-entonces tengo que quedar bien con ellos!

-Kaito…

-Tal vez si muestro que soy educado…

-Kaito

-¿Crees que si demuestro que soy educado les agrade?

-Kaito

-¿Crees que se den cuenta de que me estoy esforzando?

-¡Kaito! Mis padres están muertos

-¿Qué…?- no, en serio ¿QUÉ?

-Kaito… iremos a visitarlos por el aniversario de su fallecimiento…

-…Y-yo lo siento…- me sentí peor cuando vi que estaba a punto de llorar

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!¡Oí a Miku gritar!- Mikuo llegó prácticamente volando por las escaleras

-…Nada… solo que, tu sabes como me pone lo de mama y papa…- continuó llorando

-Ya,- dijo Mikuo acercándose para abrazarla- yo se que es algo muy duro… pero no podemos sentirnos tristes las veinticuatro horas del día por ello- también pude ver rastros de lagrimas en los ojos de el. Obviamente era algo muy fuerte para ambos- Además, a papa y mama no les gustaría vernos tan tristes

-Claro…- finalmente se estaba reponiendo- ¿Ya nos vamos?

\- Claro, vayan al auto

-Lo siento, no debí hablar de mas

-Esta bien, no lo sabias, nunca hablé de ellos

-Bien ¿nos ponemos en marcha?- preguntó Mikuo acomodándose en el asiento del conductor

-Si, pero, ¿podemos ir a comer primero?

-¿No comiste puerros?

-Si, pero no fue suficiente…

-Supongo que podemos comprar algo- dijo Mikuo con un suspiro cansino- Muchas gracias Kaito- me dijo Mikuo con cierto rencor

-¿P-por que...?

-Por dejar así a mi hermana, tu sabes a que me refiero- me regañó mientras arrancaba el auto. Me preguntaba como sería el pueblo de donde eran originarios los Hatsune, y que sucedió con sus padres

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, escribia mi otro fic owo en lo personal, este capitulo me quedo... raro .-. no me convence por algo pero aun asi lo deje como estaba. Como veran decidi acabar con el mes cinco de manera rapida :v ¿por que? porque lo que puse en ese mes no lo habia planeado, solo se me ocurrio en el momento xD. No se si se dieron cuenta antes (yo no lo hice :v), que no me concentre mucho en el embarazo de Miku,y eso que es el tema principal de la historia ._. asi que lo aproveche para inventar el dialogo que pueden ver arriba c:**

**P.d. Lo de 'Houston ¿me copias? Cambio' es una frase muy conocida, pero si no saben que es (entonces no son personas(?) investiguenlo por que no se como explicarlo ;^****; Y lo de '¡Esta vivo!' seguido de una risa macabra es lo que grita el Dr. Frankenstein, yo lei el libro e.e Ademas lo de _tiro finale_ es lo que grita Tomoe Mami de 'Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica' cada vez que saca su bazooka xD (amo ese anime C:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, lo siento por haberme ausentado tanto, solo que he tenido muchas cosas en mente, y ademas no se me ocurria nada para este capitulo, pero al fin lo logre :') _SerenaSaori _no lo se, tal vez le de importancia para cuando ya no haya nada que hacer(?) xD en fin, gracias por leer esto, y de nuevo lo siento por la tardanza u.u**

**Disclaimer: ya no los pondre mas que una vez por historia e_é**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

-Hola mamá, hola papá- dijo Mikuo arrodillándose enfrente de sus lapidas. Le di los ramos de rosas que traía en las manos- ya volvimos, lo siento por no haber venido en su día, tuvimos que esperar hasta el fin de semana, pero ya estamos aquí- Mikuo solo volteo a verme, podía ver sus ojos llorosos, el me estaba pidiendo que yo continuara

Mamá, papá, han pasado muchas cosas…¿saben? Voy a tener un bebe- en ese momento, Mikuo se levanto y se alejó un par de metros. Sabia exactamente la razón- Se que soy joven para ser madre, pero no es como que yo lo haya deseado y a veces me gustaría poder deshacerme de el… creo que es egoísta de mi parte el pensar eso sin considerar como se sentiría sabiendo que su madre lo dio en adopción… - me detuve en cuanto ya no sabia que pensar y no me sentía bien con ese tema, aun me preguntaba, ¿que es lo que pensaban ellos de mi en ese momento?¿estarían decepcionados de mi?¿por mi irresponsabilidad?¿o estarían apoyándome? No lo se- Los quiero, y los extraño. Nos vemos después

Me acerque a Mikuo, quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Solo me dio una media sonrisa antes de que comenzáramos a caminar hacia el auto. Kaito estaba esperando afuera de este

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Kaito, yo estaba agradecida de que alguien estaba hablando porque ya había pasado un rato de intenso silencio

-Vamos a casa- le respondió Mikuo- a nuestra antigua casa

-¿Aun la conservan?

-Claro que si, es recuerdo de nuestros padres, y de… la abuela

-¿Su abuela?

-Si, y ya basta de tus preguntas idiotas Shion

-Mikuo… no seas tan grosero- ya no volvió a hablar, solo voltee hacia Kaito y le di un mirada de disculpa por las palabras de mi hermano, aunque yo sabia que Mikuo lo odiaba por lo que sucedió, tener que volver aquí y recordar el pasado lo ponía aun mas de nervios

Diez minutos después llegamos a nuestro hogar, donde Mikuo y yo estuvimos con la abuela por un tiempo

-¿Aquí es?

-Si Shion, aquí es- le respondió de una manera indiferente, pero no usó ningún insulto, eso ya era progreso

-Llegamos rápido

-Si Shion, por si tu pobre cerebro no captó, aquí es prácticamente una ciudad pequeña, los lugares no están a mucha distancia

-Mikuo, tu lenguaje - estaba bastante grosero con Kaito

-Si, como sea, iré a abrir la puerta -estaba muy gruñón, (**N.A. muy tsundere por si no lo notaron :P xD**) pero también era por que Kaito vino con nosotros. Mientras el se fue, Kaito me ayudaba a bajar del auto

-¿Sabes? Te conozco desde hace once años y aun no puedo creer que no sabia nada de esto- supuse que tenia sentido, quiero decir, nunca supo nada de que fue mi vida antes de conocerlo, y tampoco le hablé de mis padres

-Se que te debo un explicación, pero ¿podría ser mas tarde? No me siento con animo

-No te estaba pidiendo una, solo decía que me impresiona, pero no me molestaría estar al tanto de todo

-Chismoso- pero fue en broma, algo raro porque aun no me sentía para bromas

-Pero soy tu chismoso

-Exacto

Una vez que entramos, todo estaba exactamente como lo habíamos dejado hacía un año, a excepción por algo de polvo que había en los muebles, el cual limpiábamos en nuestras visitas anuales. Me estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, como siempre pasaba cuando estábamos ahí, pero bueno, era lógico ¿no? Con tantos recuerdos ahí y todo lo que significaba, me sorprendía que ni mi hermano ni yo estuviéramos llorando a gritos, aunque yo me sentía a punto de hacerlo

-Miku- me susurro Kaito al odio-¿y ahora que?- en ese momento Mikuo volteo a vernos

-Bien, entonces, Miku, tu a tu habitación, y Shion, tu te quedas en el sofá

-Puede quedarse conmigo

-¡NO!

-Mikuo, ¿Qué mas puede pasar?- después de eso entro a su habitación azotando la puerta. Estaba claro que no le parecía lo que dije, pero era verdad ¿no?

-¿Estuvo bien que hicieras eso?

-Ah, si, aunque no le guste, así es la realidad

-¿Sabes? Aun se siente raro saber que ya rompimos esa barrera- dijo desviando la mirada con una expresión pensativa

-Lo se, aun después de estos meses pareciera que no es real, y cuando me doy cuenta de que si lo es, sigo sin poder creer que esto este pasando

-¿De manera buena? Por que tal vez para ti esto es una pesadilla

-Hmmm, no lo se, tal vez

-¿Tal vez?- su cara de impactado me daba risa, justo lo que necesitaba, ya que en ese día estaba decaída

-No es ninguna pesadilla, estoy bien con ello. Ahora vamos- dije comenzando a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi puerta, una puerta que no veía muy seguido, pero siempre tenia la misma sensación rara al estar frente a ella; una especie de felicidad melancólica, bastante extraño. Al entrar y encender la luz, vi que el mueble cerca de la puerta ya tenia una capa de polvo, al igual que el resto de los muebles cuando los pude observar mas de cerca

A pesar de haber crecido, aun me gustaba mi vieja habitación, aun era de una niña, pero no perdía su encanto, sobre todo por los buenos recuerdos en ella, como cuando mama jugaba conmigo, cuando papa me contaba historias e incluso cundo Mikuo me perseguía por tomar sus cosas o comer sus dulces sin preguntar, para mi era divertido verlo tratando de alcanzarme y no lograrlo, ya que era mucho mas rápida

-Así que ¿esta es la habitación de la pequeña Miku?

-¿Vas a comenzar a molestarme?- solo lo hacia en broma, lo sabia muy bien, pero no podía culparlo, aun tenia peluches, cuadros, decoraciones en el techo, almohadas e incluso la pequeña mesa y la sillitas donde jugaba con mama a "la hora de té"

-No en realidad, si quieres mi opinión, esto encaja perfectamente con tu personalidad cuando te conocí- en ese instante, una sensación de amargura atravesó por todo mi ser

(Narra Kaito)

Y era verdad, podía imaginarme a la pequeña Miku feliz en esta habitación verde pastel, jugando con todas las muñecas y peluches que había a su alrededor. Estaba tan pensativo, que no me había dado cuenta de que ella no decía ni una palabra, solo estaba ahí parada con la mirada baja

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-A mi no me engañas, tienes algo

-No es cierto

-Si lo es

-¿No te basta mi palabra?

-Depende

-¿De?

-Mírame a los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor

-No. Pregunto la razón

-Porque es por tu propio bien

-¿Que?- no le respondí, solo la tome de las mejillas e hice que me mirara, y ahí estaba, esa chispa en sus ojos de que algo no iba bien

-Lo sabía, tienes algo

-¿Por que siempre haces ese tipo de cosas?

-¿Me vas a responder?

-No es nada importante, solo es la manera en que me pongo al venir aquí

-No, se que no es eso

-No te consta

-Si me consta

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque soy mas observador de lo que parezco. Cuando entraste aquí, lo que emitías era un sentimiento de melancolía, estabas recordando, y al siguiente momento estabas sin hablar, con la cabeza baja y una cara inexpresiva- al parecer eso fue demasiado porque se quedó sin palabras, lo que fue bueno ya que eso me indicaba que tenia la razón

-Ganaste… lo que sucede es que me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo evitándolo

-¿Evitando que?- sentí la necesidad de preguntarlo

-Evitando el dolor. Cuando nos conocimos, llevaba un año de haber perdido a mis padres. Creo que para ti, al igual que a mucha mas gente, estaba aparentemente bien, pero estaba fingiendo. Convencí a muchos que nada me pasaba, y después de algún tiempo, también me convencí a mi misma de que estaba bien…

-…Pero en realidad no lo estabas-terminé la frase por ella

-Si, mucho tiempo evitándolo…

-¿Pero entonces?¿porque antes de salir al viaje lloraste por tu padres?

-No se que pasó en ese momento, pero no pude contenerme… -se quedó en silencio por un momento- Supongo que también te debo una explicación de lo que pasó

-No tienes por que - 'es suficiente con saber que eso te lastima'. Por alguna razón no tenia coraje para decir las ultimas palabras

-No, quiero hacerlo, ya pasaron once años sin que lo supieras, y si vamos a quedarnos juntos debemos conocernos mejor- se dirigió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, y yo hice lo mismo- Papá y mamá tuvieron un accidente… no se muy bien que pasó, Mikuo y yo no íbamos con ellos cuando sucedió, pero mamá murió al instante, y papá quedo en coma durante un mes… al final también el se fue…

-¿Y que sucedió con ustedes?¿estuvieron solos tanto tiempo?¿No tenían mas familia?- bien sentía que estaba preguntando de mas. Torpe

-No fue así. Verás, papa era hijo único, pero mama no, y nuestros tíos, por alguna razón nunca aprobaron a papa, pero igual mama lo quería y se casó con el… Al morir ellos, no les importo siquiera asistir al funeral-se veía algo enojada al decir eso- y quien se hizo cargo de nosotros fue la abuela, la madre de papá. Nos mudamos a la ciudad, y ahí empezamos de cero. Después ella también se fue cuando Mikuo tenia dieciséis y yo once

En ese momento algunas cosas que me preguntaba tenían sentido, por ejemplo cuando fui por primera vez a casa de Miku solo eran ella y Mikuo. Los primeros años ella era mas cercana a Akaito, hasta los trece cuando empezó la adolescencia y esas cosas, entonces ella y yo nos volvimos mas cercanos. Un incomodo silencio nos rodeo por unos minutos

-No tienes que fingir, después de todo no es necesario. ¿Por qué guardar algo que solo te esta destruyendo por dentro?¿No seria mejor dejarlo ir? Si tienes ganas de llorar hazlo- se quedó reflexionándolo por unos minutos mientras sus ojos se hacían llorosos

-Supongo que si… gracias

-De nada- dije mientras palpaba su cabeza

-¿Y tu?

-¿Que?

-Espero que cuando tengas el valor, me expliques por que siempre que recibes una llamada de cierta persona te retiras, discutes y después vuelves con lo ojos llorosos

(Narra Miku)

Su silencio y la expresión en su cara me decían que había acertado. Yo sabia que el no esperaba que yo lo hubiese notado, pero no lo disimulaba tan bien como el creía, al menos no para mi

-Yo…

-No tienes por que explicarlo ahora, mejor después, por ahora estoy cansada- y no solo lo habia dicho para hacerlo sentir mejor, era cierto. Levantarse a las siete de la mañana, catorce horas de camino en el auto, ir al cementerio y hablar con mamá y papá. Aunque no parecía que hice mucho, en mi estado me cansaba el doble, además muy en el fondo, mi animo había estado por los suelos la mayor parte del día, y asi dejando escapar un suspiro, me recosté para dormir en mi vieja cama

* * *

**Se que este capitulo no fue la gran cosa(o al menos no para mi :v)pero igual disfrute escribiendolo, aunque aun hay algo mas que hare con esta escena volvere pronto e.e y despues sabremos lo que oculta Kaito y quien es esa persona que lo pone tan sensible .w. ni yo se quien es, todavia no se me ocurre xD**

**P.d. No :v**

**Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aqui otro capitulo, al fin actualice rapido, lo que me recuerda que tengo que escribir el proximo capitulo de mi otro fic :B asi que los dejo con esto espero que les guste, y sobre todo, Gracias Por Leer! :DD**

* * *

(Narra Kaito)

Bien, además de el hecho de que me estaba cociendo por el calor, sabia que no podría dormir por que mi mente no me dejaba tranquilo, todo iba de nuevo a esas palabras

_'Espero que cuando tengas el valor, me expliques por que siempre que recibes una llamada de cierta persona te retiras, discutes y después vuelves con lo ojos llorosos'_

No sabia si decírselo, porque eso solo pondría tensión entre nosotros además de que Miku estaría preocupada. Pero sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara de la situación… Aun así simplemente no era el momento de hablar de ello. Tendría que esperar, mientras, solo lo sobrellevaría y después encontraría una solución. Sencillo ¿no?

No, ya. No soportaba el calor, es decir ¿Cómo demonios ella podía dormir tan tranquila en este horno? Con ese humor parecía que el embarazado era yo. Un pensamiento bastante raro… Sin que ella se diera cuenta, sali de su habitacion. Pero el inconveniente era que no podía decidir que hacer ya que eran las dos de la mañana, y no hay muchas actividades que realizar a esas horas. Solo que no tuve razón para esperar, ya que me di cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba medio abierta

Al asomarme pude ver a Mikuo sentado en los dos escalones de la entrada con bebida en mano y un cigarrillo. ¿Mikuo bebía?¿Y fumaba?

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí paradote o que?

-¡¿A-acaso tienes ojos en la espalda?!

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, quien sabe…

-No sabia que bebieras, o que fumaras- dije por fin tomando asiento junto a el

-No lo hago, y la verdad no se como a otros les gusta esto. Primero que nada el humo del tabaco te reseca la garganta, y segundo, esta cosa sabe horrible- dijo levantando la pequeña botella que estaba bebiendo- y te irrita. Seguro que si me voy a dormir ahora, despertaré con un dolor de garganta horrible

-¿Entonces por que lo haces?

-¿Para relajarme?¿Tal vez…? Ni idea, solo no podía dormir

-Ya veo…

-Si. ¿Y tu que haces despierto? Creí que estarías con mi hermana

-Pues tenia cosas que pensar, además estaba bastante caluroso ahí dentro

-Si, nunca entendí como ella puede dormir así como si el ambiente no estuviera a cincuenta grados. Este lugar es un infierno, y eso que estamos a medio otoño, es peor en verano- dijo dando un trago a la bebida

-¿Por que...?

-Porque verano es la estación mas calurosa del año

-No, ¿Por qué no me estas golpeando o insultando?¿O cualquier otra cosa que se que deseas hacer?- ni siquiera estaba sarcástico, oh, que novedad

-No lo se, supongo que en este momento no tengo ganas, tal vez es por que dos botellas de estas están haciendo su efecto, o por que me di cuenta de que no tiene sentido

-¿Así que ya te rendiste?

-Exacto

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Pues hoy que fuimos a visitar a mamá y papá…Miku… comenzó a contarles su situación actual- era obvio que le costaba trabajo hablar de cómo estaba su hermana- y yo no escuché todo lo que dijo, no pude soportarlo porque…¿espera?¿Cómo es que te estoy contando esto a TI?

-Oh, vamos, ¿que pasó con la atmosfera amistosa? Y yo que creí que íbamos bien

-No se si puedo confiar en ti

-¿La razón?

-Seguro irías a contárselo a Miku

-¿Me crees de ese tipo?

-…Si

-Oh, no puedo creer que mi cuñado me crea de capaz de algo así- dije con tono dramático agarrándome el corazón como si me diera una ataque

-Te lo digo solo si prometes no volver a llamarme así

-¿Como?¿Cuña-

-¡No lo repitas!- me interrumpió a media palabra, era gracioso que se molestara por llamarlo así

-Esta bien- y así soltando un suspiro cansino continuó

-Pues yo no pude soportarlo porque comencé a preguntarme, ¿que es lo que pensaban nuestros padre de ella y de mi en ese momento? Es decir…ella por terminar así, y yo por no poder evitarlo, por no poder ser lo suficientemente atento o responsable…en fin, si intento algo contra ti no serviría para cambiar las cosas, ella ya tiene seis meses de embarazo, y si te mato ahora… no estaría mal…

-¿Debería empezar a correr ahora?- demonios, sus instintos asesinos volvieron

-No -dijo recobrando su compostura- quiero decir que si me deshiciera de ti ahora entonces no serás capaz de cumplirle a mi hermana

-Supongo que no…

-Si, pero aun me pregunto ¿que dirían mama y papa de esto?¿qué harían?

-¿Tus padres los querían?

-¿Que?

-Si, ¿los querían?¿los trataban bien?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-Entonces ahí esta tu respuesta. Si los querían tanto entonces creo que no estarían enojados y hubieran comprendido que estas cosas pasan, que fue simplemente…algo no planeado- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-¿Así que eso piensas? Ja, ¿y que crees que dirían tus padres, Shion?

-Mis padres no se lo tomarían bien…- estoy seguro de que eso se no escuchó muy bien, pero no podía contarle todo ¿o si? Al parecer se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de las razones

-¿Y crees que podrás ocultárselo por siempre a tus padres?- si supieras…

-No

-¿Y que esperas?

-No lo se, evitarlos lo mas que se pueda, hasta ahora voy bien

-Eso no funcionara. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, y entonces el resto será historia

-¿A que te refieres con que será historia?

-Si tus padres son como dices, entonces estarán enojados contigo, se que eres mayor, pero si son la clase de padres obstinados y controladores, ¿acaso no te irá peor? Y no solo a ti, si no que arrastraras a mi hermana contigo. Esas cosas suelen ser…impredecibles

-Creo que solo estaba consciente de la mitad de eso...

-Suele pasar- dijo mientras daba una ultima inhalación al cigarrillo para después pisarlo

-¿Mikuo?

-¿Si?

-¿Entonces ya no me odias?

-No exactamente, supongo que siempre te tendré cierto rencor por lo que pasó, pero tienes mi palabra de que no intentare matarte

-Gracias, creo…

-Kaito- era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre de pila en mucho tiempo- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, claro

-Mi hermana ¿Cómo es que te hizo caso?

-¿Eh…?-_ '¡¿What?!'_

-Si, que yo sepa ella salía con tu hermano, era tu mejor amiga, ¡y BAM! De repente esta contigo, y tendrá a tu hijo. Lo que quiero saber es que sucedió

-¿A-acaso Miku no te explico…?

-Si, lo hizo, pero se que omitió ciertos detalles

-Pues…- no sabia que decirle, sobre todo por que el quería detalles, y creía tener una idea de que detalles eran los que el desconocía. Pensándolo de este modo; mi hermano la engañó, ella se pone ebria, y contando el resto de la historia, se vería como si yo me hubiese aprovechado de la situación. Espera ¿Realmente me aproveche de la situación?

-(¿Y que es lo que crees tu de ello?)

-(¿Eh?¿Acaso eres mi conciencia?)

-(¿Hay otra voz que hable dentro de tu cabeza?)

-(Supongo que no)

-(Si claro, supones. En fin, a lo que vine ¿realmente la quieres?)

-(Si)

-(¿Y ya te diste cuenta de que gracias a todos esos eventos ahora tienes a la chica que quieres?)

-(Si)

-(Entonces no fuiste un aprovechado)

-(Supongo que así no suena tan mal, al menos para mi, solo que esta el pequeño detalle de que ella estaba ebria, y yo no. En ese momento era mi deber supervisar que no hiciera alguna tontería)

-(¿Y?)

-(¿Como que 'Y'? ¡No le puedo decir a su hermano, quien apenas acaba de aprobarme, que ella estaba atontada por el alcohol cuando estuvo conmigo!)

-(Repito la pregunta, independientemente de la culpa que ahora sientes ¿Qué crees tu de ello?)

-(¿Pues que estoy feliz de que ella este conmigo?)

-(Touché)

-¡Kaito!

-¿Si?

-¡Dios mío!¡Llevas un rato viendo a la nada!¡Parecía que estabas en un trance o algo así!

-Lo siento

-¿Ya te recuperaste?

-Si

-Aun no me has respondido¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pues…- bien, estaba seguro de que Mikuo quería asesinarme de nuevo solo con ver sus ojos. Con cada palabra se veía mas enojado, y entre mas se acercaba el final del relato solo se me venia una palabra a la mente: ¡Corre!

-Entonces, ¿ella estaba ebria?- lo dijo en un tono calmado, pero no era calma total, si no que se estaba conteniendo- ¿Y tu estúpido hermano le hizo eso? Vaya, que astuta es, en realidad omitió mucho- yo pensaba lo mismo, el día en que me entere de que estaba embarazada (**N.A. Vean capitulo 6**), también me di cuenta de que no dijo toda la historia

-Mikuo, te entiendo si me odias de nuevo, pero espero que tu entiendas que a pesar de todo voy a estar ahí con ella y-

-¡No!, eso lo se muy bien. Y creo que es bueno que lo sientas de esa manera. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho que procesar- a pesar de todo se oía un poco molesto- y también tengo que dormir. Mañana me toca conducir, como siempre ¿podrías cerrar tu la puerta?- dijo lanzándome las llaves

-Si

-Gracias- y así se fue, dejándome solo para poder pensar

Entendí algunas cosas en esa platica; 1. Este lugar es caluroso doscientos setenta y cinco días al año. 2. Extrañamente a Miku no le afecta el calor. 3. Mikuo puede beber 3 botellas sin embriagarse (no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermana). 4. Mikuo odia que lo llame 'cuñado'. 5. Tengo que solucionar el problema con mis padres antes de que sea tarde. 6. La culpa puede llegar en un momento inesperado. 7. Y por ultimo que en realidad quería a Miku desde hacia mas tiempo atrás de lo que yo creía, solo que no lo había notado

* * *

**Personalmente me gusto como quedo este capitulo, no se si ustedes opinen lo mismo, pero al menos aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de este mes :D No se si se hayan dado cuenta, pero cuando Kaito dice que el tambien noto que Miku no conto toda la historia, hace raferencia al capitulo seis, cuando todos los hermanos de Kaito y el se enteran del estado de Miku (solo que no puse como es que lo dijo ella, porque ustedes ya lo saben, asi que no es necesario repetirlo c:) pero como se me ocurrio que Mikuo le preguntara a Kaito por eso puse esta aclaracion, por si las dudas :v**

**Voz de mujer que da avisos: a partir de este capitulo volvemos con las tonterias y la programacion regular. Gracias por Leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ya he vuelto del monte con el nuevo capitulo(?) ok no, pero me impresiona que ya acabe este, y aun no puedo terminar el capitulo del otro fic ._. pero aun asi seguire escribiendolo, me esforzare B| _SerenaSaori_, gracias, me alegra que pienses eso del capitulo ^w^ y no, aun no sabremos lo que esconde Kaito, pero sera pronto, ya lo planee ewé tu tambien cuidate, te deseo lo mejor, gracias por tu apoyo. Y gracias a todos los que leen, como los quiero, ¡Ya llegamos a las 1500 vistas! *lanza confeti mientras sopla una cornetita***

* * *

Mes 7

(Narra Luka)

-Gakupo, ¿tienes la bolsa?

-Todo en orden

-¡Hola!- alguien gritó detrás de nosotros

-Oh, hola, ¿eres Rin cierto?

-Exactamente, ¿un autógrafo?

-Eh…no…

-Asi que Luka, Gachupo y Gumi ¿vinieron a visitarlos?

-Si

-Oh, entonces yo no entraría si fuera ustedes

-¿Que?¿Por que?

-¡Len!¡Ven acá!- el mencionado salio de la puerta del apartamento con un ojo morado, se veía horrible

-¡Oh, chico!¿Pero que te pasó?- preguntó Gumi sorprendida

-¿Por que no intentan adivinarlo?

-Miku- dijo Gakupo muy decidido. Rin solo esbozó un sonrisa

-Exacto

-¿Pero que le hizo?

-Pues…- comenzó Len

*Flashback*

-Oye Rin ¿ya no hay azúcar?

-No, me la comí

-¿Que?¡N-no puedes comerte el azúcar así nada mas!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te puedes enfermar tonta

-¿Y? No parece algo grave

-¡Tonta!¡Te puede dar diabetes!

-Relaja los chakras, shota. Igual no quedaba la gran cosa

-Riiiiinn…- dije conteniendo las ganas de atacarla por llamarme así- Pfftt…¿Que tanta era?

-Pues como la mitad del jarrón

-¿Que?¡Eso es mucho…! Gah, dime que al menos no te la comiste sola

-No, la acompañe con esto- en ese momento sacó un recipiente con gajos de naranja

-Bien, ya que ¿entonces no quedó nada?

-No. ¿La necesitabas?

-Si, me toca hacer la cena hoy

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?

-Solo bolas de arroz, algo de ensalada y camarones. Pero quería hacer pastel de banana para el postre

-Ja, ¿y por que mejor no haces pastel de naranja?

-Igual necesito el azúcar ¿Podrías ir a comprar un poco?

-No

-Gracias, ahora solo…¡Espera!¡¿Que?!

-Que no

-¿Por que? Después de todo, tu te la acabaste

-Lo se, pero no me gusta salir sola, así que si no me acompañas no iré

-P-pero tengo que preparar la cena, debe estar lista para cuando mama vuelva

-Genio, ¿por que no haces lo mas fácil del mundo?

-¿Que?

-Ve a pedirle la típica taza de azúcar a los vecinos

*Fin de flashback*

-…Y cuando llegue con Miku le pedí la taza, ella amablemente me dijo que esperara un momento y cuando volvió, de repente estaba muy enojada, y me entregó la taza en la cara, y con tanta fuerza que me dejo el ojo así, ¡Pero si conseguí el azúcar!, ¡y el pastel de banana quedo genial!- dijo el pobre chico muy animado, pero eso no le quitaba el ojo herido

-Entonces, ¿no es seguro entrar?- pregunto Gumi

-No, yo creo que si Miku ve que somos nosotros con un regalo para ella, tal vez no se enoje, además es mi amiga

-¿Un regalo?¿Que es?- preguntó Rin

-Oh, pues no es precisamente para ella- le dije sacando el contenido de la bolsa

-¡Aaahhh!¡Que lindo!- se veía graciosa haciendo es cara de emoción

-R-rin, no grites tan fuerte- dijo su hermano tratando de calmarla

-¡Pero es tan lindo y además- no pudo terminar la frase por que oímos algo quebrándose del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando giré la manija, para mi sorpresa estaba abierta, (algo muy peligroso de cierta manera) y al entrar había una escena increíble

Miku había estrellado un florero en el suelo mientras gritaba cosas al televisor, y Kaito en una esquina cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y con una cara de terror. Cuando el se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí empezó a mover los labios. Al parecer estaba hablando pero en un tono muy bajito, yo sabia por que lo hacia; estaba pidiendo ayuda

-Miku- le llame aun desde la puerta. Por fin dándose cuenta de que estábamos ahí, al verme se borró de su rostro todo enojo

-¡L-luka!- rápidamente me abrazó, mientras yo tenia cuidado de no lastimar su estomago, por Dios ¡siete meses, en realidad era grande!

-Miku,¿Qué te pasa?- la pobre estaba llorando

-L-luka…murió…

-¡¿Quién murió?!- gritaron todos atrás de mi

-"L"… ¡e-el maldito Light hizo que lo matara el shinigami!

-¡Espera!¡¿Tanto escándalo solo por que estabas viendo Death Note?!

-Si…¡pero "L" esta muerto!- en serio le afecto

-¡Es cierto...!¡Fue horrible!- al voltear, Gumi también tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Las dos se abrazaron mientras lloraban. Gakupo y yo nos dirigimos al pobre chico que estaba temblando en el rincón

-Ya pasó, ya pasó- le repetía Gakupo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-E-ella…D-d-death note…"L"…L-light Yagami…- el aun tenia la mirada perdida y aterrada. A veces sentía que estaba rodeada de niños, excepto por Len, el era mas maduro que el resto

(Narra Miku)

-Entonces, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, ¿a que se debe la visita?- pregunto Kaito llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca

-¡Esa es la parte mas emocionante!- dijo Rin- ¡hay que celebrar que ya casi llega su hijo!- atrás de Rin, estaba Len igual de sonriente que su hermana, inmediatamente me sentí mal por el

-Len, lo siento, por lo de tu ojo, es solo que estaba el capitulo estaba en una parte importante, y me hizo sentir estresada…

-Esta bien, yo comprendo, aunque no he visto la serie

-Deberías, es muy buena- dijo Gumi mientras le ponía una bolsa con hielo en el ojo- como sea, no vinimos a discutir sobre Death Note, vinimos por ustedes para divertirnos un rato

-¿Eh?¿no íbamos a celebrar a su futuro hijo?- preguntó Gakupo

-¡Si!¡Vamos a celebrar saliendo a divertirnos!- Rin, tan entusiasta como siempre

-Si, pero antes- dijo Luka mientras sacaba una bolsa de regalo- esto es para ustedes

-¿Para nosotros?

-Bueno, no precisamente para ustedes- al abrirlo pude ver que era un pequeño traje para bebe color amarillo y un oso café de felpa. El traje era amarillo porque aun no sabíamos si era niño o niña. Seria una sorpresa

-Es un hermoso detalle chicos, gracias- en serio apreciaba que se preocuparan por el bebe, por Kaito, y por mi

-Agradece a Gakupo, fue su idea- dijo Gumi. Todos volteamos a ver a Gakupo quien empezó a sonrojarse

-Creo que eso fue…algo muy…lindo de su parte…-dijo Luka desviando la mirada y también poniéndose roja

-¿Lo ves hermano? No deberías de avergonzarte por esas cosas, después de todo te hacen quedar mejor con Luka- bien, ese fue un incomodo comentario

-¿Entonces?¿Salimos ya?- preguntó Rin rompiendo el silencio

-Claro

Y así, todos de nuevo a la camioneta de Gakupo (bien, en realidad era de su mamá), hasta llegar al parque de diversiones, por sugerencia de Gumi

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó Len

-¡Siiiiiii!-grito Rin sujetándolo del brazo, y prácticamente arrastrándolo con ella a la montaña rusa

-Yo iré por algo de comer- dijo Gumi quien comenzó a caminar a quien sabe donde

-Oye, Luka, ¿y si nosotros vamos al túnel del amor?- Gakupo paso su brazo por los hombros de Luka, y esta solo lo golpeo en el estomago y comenzó a caminar sin dirección. Inmediatamente Gakupo se levantó y la siguió

-¿Sabes? Creo que el solo finge que los golpes de ella le lastiman- dijo por fin Kaito

-¿Tu crees? Que yo sepa Luka es muy fuerte

-No lo se, lo dudo por lo rápido que se levantó, además, si tu me golpearas también, fingiría para hacerte sentir mejor

-Espera, yo si te e golpeado así a veces, ¿entonces siempre que creo que te duele solo finges?

-Como tu prefieras- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Tonto!- lo golpee en el hombro, y de repente comenzó a temblar y se tiró al suelo como si le diera un ataque

-L-levántate, todos nos están observando- no me respondió, solo se quedo en silencio mientras se le ponía la cara roja- ¿que te pasa?

-¿Así que estas usando las negras...?- ¿usando algo negro? Pero si el suéter es gris, el vestido rosa, y los zapatos blancos, ¿a que se refiere con-

-¡Imbécil!- le di una patada en cuanto me di cuenta de que era lo que estaba observando. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, o tal vez fingía de nuevo

-N-no importa, ya lo vi todo ese día

-Lo estas haciendo a propósito para hacerme enojar¿cierto?- le dije mientras le daba otra patada

-¿Sabes? Tus patadas si duelen, no estoy fingiendo- me detuve de atacarlo mientras el se levantaba

-Como sea, tengo hambre- dije cruzando mis brazos, me había molestado algo, pero en realidad estaba esperando que al verme así se disculpara

-Claro, solo debemos ir por donde se fue Gumi

...

¡No se disculpó!

* * *

**Hola que hace :B ok no :v no se que les parece el capitulo, me imagino que ustedes saben que siempre llega un momento en la vida en el que como escritora de fics se te acaban las ideas y empiezas a escribir cosas bien random, y tambien me imagino que se abran dado cuenta de que es lo que me esta pasando .-. pero no importa, yo opino que siempre hay una manera ^^ y mientras tenga cerebro me seguire esforzando ewe ¿pero saben? este mes no lo planee, por lo tanto le escribo cualquier piñaventura que se me ocurre, pero van a ver, ya tengo hasta planeado el epilogo (eWe)**

**P.d. yo llore con la muerte de "L" ;-;**


	20. Chapter 20

**Holaaaaa! no tienen idea cuanto me alegra volver :DD fue un viaje muy largo x.x pero ya estoy aqui con este capitulo ojala les guste. _Serenasaori _no lo se, L era mi personaje favorito ;w; nunca estuve a favor de que muriera :v y gracias por la comprension y la paciencia c: _Nosoyunanekito _los examenes te exprimen los sesos x_x con razon habias desaparecido del mapa tan repentinamente :c y en realidad planeaba poner a Miku como la fria, en este capitulo se ve como sigue enojada, la bomba, Lol xD _KtaMiauXD _no te preocupes, aqui llegan las piñaventuras :D en serio :v este capitulo tiene muchas .-. Gracias por leer c:**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

-Así que ¿tienes seis hermanos?- dijo Gumi algo sorprendida

-Pues, dos hermanas y cuatro hermanos

-¿No son muchos?

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

-No, por nada… por cierto, Miku, ¿estas enojada?- ¡Si!¡Estoy enojada con este imbecil por ser un cretino, mañoso, burlón, grosero, y si me pongo a decirte el resto nunca acabaría!

-No

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Bien- juro que escuché como dijo en tono bajito 'si tu dices'

-¿Y ahora que?

-Ni idea, tu y yo no podemos subir a varias atracciones por que acabamos de comer, y Miku no puede por su embarazo…¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo adecuado?

Y así comenzamos a caminar, por el lugar

-Aun no comprendo por que elegiste este lugar, digo vinimos a divertirnos todos, pero yo no puedo subir a muchas atracciones, y eso se siente…mal

-Pues, no lo se, solo se me ocurrió y al parecer todos. Lo que digo es que lo sugerí al azar

-No me parece justo- me respondió con un pequeña sonrisa

-La vida no es justa, acostúmbrate- Pffftt, me vengo acostumbrando a eso desde hace cuatro meses. Mientras seguíamos caminando, pude observar dos puntos amarillos acercándose rápidamente

-Rin, Len ¿Por qué están tan apresurados?- les pregunto Kaito mientras ellos se recuperaban ya que venían corriendo

-Ya se… imaginan…- dijo Len entre jadeos

-¿Es culpa de Rin?- le pregunté

-Si

-¡Oye!¡Te estaba ayudando!

-¿Qué hizo?- dijimos los tres ignorando la queja de Rin

-Ash, no hice algo muy grave-dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos- el solo exagera…-

*Flashback*

-Rin… no quiero volver a subir ahí…- dijo Len aun aferrado a mi brazo y con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-Len, es solo una montaña rusa. Ve, aun sigues con vida, ya cálmate

-¡No me importa!¡No quiero volver a subir a esa cosa!¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA!- dijo sacudiéndome por los hombros mientras hacia cara de lunático

-¡Hey chicos, miren eso!- grito un chico detrás de nosotros- ¡Un niñito asustado por la montaña rusa!- y comenzó a reír mientras llegaban otros tres chicos que también reían- ¿Qué sucede pequeño?¿Fue demasiado para ti?¿Necesitas un pañal?

-¿Oigan que les pasa, perdedores?-en ese momento se callaron- ¡Pidanle una disculpa a mi hermano ahora mismo!

-Ah¿si?¿Y quien te crees para darnos ordenes?- dijo otro chico

-¡La que te va a patear el trasero si no hacen lo que les digo!- le dije poniéndome en posición de batalla con las piernas un poco separadas y los brazos hacia arriba

-¡Huy que miedo!-dijo el tercer chico mientras fingía que temblaba como gelatina-¿Asi que tu hermana es quien te defiende, bebé?¿Ella es la fuerte?¡Probablemente fue ella quien te dejo el ojo morado!- y siguieron riendo

-Les sugiero que hagan caso

-¿No oyeron chicos? Hagamosle caso- dijo el cuarto chico que se oía razonable- O si no la chica plana nos golpeara para defender a su hermano el shota y nos dejara un ojo morado como lo hizo con el- y comenzaron a reír mas. Se notaba que el era quien deseaba morir primero

-Maldición-dijo Len en tono bajito, obviamente se dio cuenta de como iban a terminar las cosas ya que dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras murmuraba 'están muertos diez veces' y tal era su impacto que ni siquiera se molestó por que lo llamaron shota

*Fin del flashback*

-Y por una serie de acontecimientos demasiado complicados para describirlos, todos ellos terminaron en el suelo inconscientes- dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos con cara de satisfacción

-Eso no explica por que llegaron corriendo- le dije ladeando la cabeza

-Porque- pero antes de que pudiera seguir un grito la interrumpió

-¡Ustedes dos vuelvan aquí!- gritaba un guardia de seguridad del parque. Ambos chicos nos voltearon a ver rápidamente

-Verán, el nos persigue porque vio cuando Rin golpeó a esos tipos y al parecer no se debe usar la violencia en un lugar familiar como este así que estábamos escapando de el

-¿Por que? Solo es un guardia de seguridad del parque no los arrestara realmente- dijo Gumi

-Si, pero si nos atrapa no nos dejarán entrar al parque de nuevo. Y Len dice que no está seguro si los padres de esos cuatro tipos pueden abrir una demanda contra mi. En cualquier caso no seria bueno que nos atrapen ¿Y que están esperando?¡Corran!- gritó Rin tomando a su hermano y echando a correr al igual que Gumi. Yo no podía, pero cuando me di cuenta, Kaito me estaba cargando mientras también corría

Durante la carrera pasamos junto a Luka y Gakupo quienes tenían caras de extrema confusión al vernos en esa situación. Como Gumi y Kaito seguían a Rin y Len mientras corrían, a los chicos les pareció buena idea dar vueltas al rededor de Luka y Gakupo y en una de esas Gumi los tomó de la mano haciendolos correr también

-¿Que pasa?¿Por que corremos?- preguntó Luka agitada

-Escapamos del guardia- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-¿Y por que nos arrastran a nosotros con ustedes?

-Porque si nos vamos, nos vamos todos juntos, además, tu eres quien trae las llaves de la camioneta- le respondió Gumi a su hermano

-Demonios, ese tipo lleva persiguiendonos desde hace medio parque, ¿que no se cansa?

-No lo se Rin, pero yo si me estoy casando

-Eh, vamos aguanta Len, podría ser peor, podrias ser Kaito

-¡Oye! No creo que sea tan pesada ¿o si...?- voltee a verlo y el solo me sonrió, pero me di cuenta que tenia las mejillas rojas. Se estaba sobre esforzando

-¡Animo!¡Ya casi llegamos a la puerta!- gritó Gumi

-No puedo mas- dijo Len mientras caía al suelo. El tenia la cara el doble de roja incluso que Kaito. Rin rápidamente lo ayudó a levantarse, y a tratar de caminar, pero a ese paso nos alcanzarían pronto. De repente Gakupo tomó a Len y lo puso sobre su hombro, se veia gracioso lo pequeño que era Len al lado de Gakupo quien es alto y toda la cosa

Y así el resto siguió corriendo, y digo el resto porque a Len y a mi nos iban cargando, y era cómodo, pero me sentía mal por el pobre de Kaito, hasta que recordé lo que había hecho mas temprano, y que no se disculpó, y se me pasó la culpa. Finalmente llegamos a la camioneta, y Kaito me bajo mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas y tomaba aire, mientras que Gakupo dejaba a Len, quien fue sostenido por Rin y Luka

-Rápido, ahí viene el guardia- nos apresuró Luka. Ya habiendo entrado todos, Gakupo arrancó rápidamente y por fin perdimos al guardia

-Pufff, apenas escapamos- dijo Rin recargándose cómodamente en el asiento

-Espero que nos puedan explicar por que el guardia los perseguía- dijo Luka

-Ahh, larga historia mujer- respondió Rin

-Oh, el camino de regreso es largo, así que hay suficiente tiempo- dijo Gakupo mirandola seriamente por el espejo retrovisor. Después de un suspiro Rin comenzó con su historia de nuevo. A medio relato un celular sonó

-Oh, es el mio- dijo Gumi. Rápidamente atendió la llamada. Como eso ya era cosa de ella, no le puse atencion, hasta que oímos un grito- ¡Gakupo!

El frenó de manera brusca por la sorpresa, despertando al pobre Len que se había quedado dormido por el cansancio

-¡Gumi!¡No grites así de repente!¡Pude haber-!

-¡Cul esta en prisión!- le interrumpió

-...¿Que...?

* * *

**Que les parece? me hubiera gustado subir otro ya que este me quedo corto, pero cuando me fui apenas estaba comenzando este asi que aun no existe el capitulo 21, pero pronto estara ~u~ No se si habran notado a Miku un poco cruel (y rencorosa ._.) pero eso lo puse a proposito por que planeo algo con ello y eso se vera al final del mes ;)**

**P.d. no se si conoczcan a CUL, ella trae una coleta y tiene el cabello rojo, si no saben entonces busquenla. Ella tambien fue creada por Internet Co. asi como Gumi y Gakupo y ya en el proximo capitulo se aclara su parentesco con ellos y por que esta en la carcel ewe**

**Bye! Gracias por leer xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola xD ya traje este capitulo, lo acabo de crear justo ayer xD (pero apenas lo pongo hoy :v) les dije que estaria pronto e.e _KtaMiauXD _jaja quien diablos es CUL xD me dio risa ver eso, y no se creo que Kaito tambien merece que lo traten bien, pero eso sera al final del mes porque en este capitulo solo se ve el punto de vista de una persona, ojala disfruten :D**

* * *

(Narra Gakupo)

-¿Y quien es Cul?- me preguntó Kaito

-Es nuestra prima- y ahora estaba conduciendo a la estación de policía por ella- Dios sabrá en que problemas se metió

-Espero que no sea grave- dijo Gumi totalmente angustiada. Así como su prima, Cul era su mejor amiga

-Tranquila, tal vez chocó por ahí con algún poste o algo publico, apenas estaba empezando a conducir ¿no?

-No lo se, eso ya fue hace tiempo, ¡¿y si atropelló a alguien?!

-Oye, esta bien que esta arrestada, pero no tienes porque tienes que ser tan pesimista- la reprendió Rin. Para ser tan… ¿tan 'Rin'?, decía cosas sensatas

-Tranquila Gumi, ya veras cuando lleguemos, que no es algo por lo que preocuparse- le dije tratando de animarla

-Robo agravado de bisutería- dijo el oficial mientras cerraba la carpeta

-¿Bisutería?- pregunto Len

-Si, joyería. Al parecer consistía en un anillo de oro con rubí, y un collar de oro con esmeraldas

-¡N-no puede ser!¡Ella no es una ladrona!- decía Gumi incrédula

-Es lo que hay- le dijo el oficial

-¡Pero es imposible!¡Tienen que liberarla!

-Lo siento jovencita, pero no puedo hacer algo mas que retenerla hasta que se den otras ordenes

-¡No es justo!- dijo Gumi negando fuertemente con la cabeza

-Gumi tranquilízate- le dijo Luka mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Podemos hablar con ella?

-Lo siento. Aqui las visitas no funcionan tan fácilmente tendrían que esperar-

-Tonio- le llamó otra voz al oficial- yo me encargaré

-Ah, si, por supuesto, señor- dijo el oficial Tonio volviendo a concentrarse en los papeles que tenia en el escritorio

Al voltear pudimos ver a un hombre de traje y con lentes dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con una suave sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenas tardes jóvenes. Soy el detective Hiyama Kiyoteru, y estoy a cargo del caso de su amiga

-¡Quiero verla!- grito Gumi en el acto

-Tranquila señorita para eso estoy aquí. Como dije yo me encargo de su caso

-¿Puede darnos mas detalles?

-¿Son sus familiares?

-Nosotros dos. Ella es nuestra prima- le dije mientras señalaba a Gumi

-Bien, entonces ustedes pueden venir conmigo, los demás ¿pueden esperar aquí por favor? Del otro lado del pasillo hay sillas por si quieren tomar asiento

-Gracias- decía Luka mientras iba con los chicos a sentarse

-Bien, síganme- y comenzamos a caminar por el largo pasillo

-Entonces, detective Hiyama, ¿que sucede con el caso de Cul? Ella es una menor de edad, aun no tiene los dieciocho, ¿Por qué la retienen aquí?

-Como sabrán, se le acusa de robar piezas de joyería, y eso es algo muy delicado. Ella si es una menor, cuando son menores llamamos a los padres, pero ella nos pidió que la dejáramos llamar a ella en vez de nosotros hacer la llamada. En parte la tenemos aquí porque queríamos ver quien llegaba por ella. No se si el hecho de que sean sus primos sirva de algo

-Pues yo soy mayor-le dije- así que yo puedo sustituir a sus padres

-Bien, mientras seas mayor supongo que esta bien, pero tendrás que llenar algún papeleo después, ya sabes, política del lugar

-Si, pero ¿podría explicarnos ya que sucedió?- dio un suspiro, y continuó

-Al parecer cuando iba saliendo de la tienda, sonaron los detectores, y cuando los guardias la registraron, encontraron en su bolso el anillo y el collar. La retuvieron, nos llamaron y aquí esta ahora

-Recuperaron las joyas ¿no?- le pregunte mientras pasábamos por otra puerta

-Si, fueron detenidas por un tiempo para analizarlas y buscar huellas dactilares

-Entonces si las recuperaron pueden liberarla ¿no?- inquirió Gumi

-Verán lo que usualmente te hace en estos casos es revisar los videos de seguridad de la tienda y ver si el sospechoso cometió el crimen o no. Los criminales usualmente usan lentes oscuros, mucho maquillaje, pelucas, incluso disfraces de su distinto genero, créanme, me sorprenderían de ver lo creativos que son en estas cosas

-¿No se está desviando un poco de punto?- le dijo Gumi mirándolo mal y cruzándose de brazos, gesto que el no pudo ver porque estaba caminando en frente de ella y no la estaba mirando

-Si, a lo que voy es que el caso de su prima es diferente

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues, cuando revisamos los videos de seguridad no había absolutamente nada

-¿Como?

-Así es, su prima en ningún momento hizo algo sospechoso, y nunca se le vio metiendo algo en su bolso. Cuando los ladrones tienen por fin la joya en su poder, la guardan fingiendo que se ajustan la ropa, que se atan los zapatos, y en algunos casos de mujeres que buscan algo en sus bolsos, pero su prima no. Si observamos las grabaciones mas detenidamente, parecería como si las joyas hubiesen aparecido por arte de magia en su bolso

-¿Y entonces por que la retienen?- le pregunté

-Si, ¿quieren saber otra cosa inquietante?- esta vez nos volteo a ver, de nuevo con su sonrisa, y nosotros solo asentimos- Cuando se analizaron las joyas, no se encontró ninguna huella dactilar, estaban completamente limpias, sin rastro alguno de las huellas de la señorita Cul

-¿Eso que significa?- le preguntó Gumi algo inquieta y curiosa

-Que realmente no las tocó. Ella no tenia guantes o pañuelos en su posesión cuando los guardias la detuvieron, y además en el anillo, se encontró una pieza de las etiquetas especiales que les ponen a las joyas para que cuando las saquen sin pagar sean detectadas. Las etiquetas habían sido arrancadas, pero por ese pequeño trozo se pudieron detectar los artículos

-Y si no tienen evidencia alguna ¿por que la tienen aquí inútilmente?

-Eso no es todo señorita, les explicare el resto después, por ahora llegamos a nuestro destino- dijo abriendo la puerta para que pasáramos al entrar había un detector de metales en la puerta, que sonó cuando yo pase por debajo de el

-Disculpe caballero, pero creo que usted trae algo metálico- se acercó a mi con una suave sonrisa- ¿podría dejarlo en esa canastilla? Es política del lugar- dijo señalando con su dedo índice a la canasta en un banquito

-Creo que son las llaves de la camioneta- mientras rebuscaba en mis bolsillos Gumi se acerco al detector de metales

-Malvada cosa- dijo Gumi dirigiéndose al aparato- por tu culpa mi prima esta encerrada, ¿y ahora delatas a mi hermano y a sus llaves?

-Eh, ¿ella está bien?- me preguntó Hiyama algo confundido por la reacción de mi hermana

-Ah, si. Solo está enojada porque tienen encerrada injustamente a Cul- dije por fin sacando y colocando las llaves en la canasta

-¿Y tu crees que fue una injusticia?

-Sin duda, usted y yo sabemos que obviamente algo no anda bien en este caso

-Lo se, por eso me encargo de ello, pero hablaremos después. Su prima esta en la tercer celda

-Gracias- cuando por fin vimos a Cul, ella estaba dormida

-¡Arriiiiiiiba!- le grito Gumi mientras Cul despertaba repentinamente dando un pequeño salto

-¡Eh!¡Oye, eso no se hace!

-Vaya chica que eres, en prisión y durmiendo como si nada- dijo Gumi activando su modo de burlona

-Claro, al menos tenia que aprovechar bien el estar aquí. Ayer me desvelé

-¿Haciendo que?- en ese momento Cul adquirió un rostro mas serio

-Pensando en un regalo para el cumpleaños de mama. Quería comprarle un anillo de jade que siempre ha deseado…

-¿Por eso fuiste a la joyería?

-Si…

-Ya veo…

-¿Cómo podré explicarle esto a mama? Tal vez ni siquiera pueda explicárselo, si me encuentran culpable no saldré de aquí en bastante tiempo, ah, no espera, si saldré cuando me trasladen al reclusorio femenino afuera de la ciudad…- dijo visiblemente triste

-¡No, tranquila!- gritó Gumi- ¡No tienes por que rendirte!¡Sabemos que tu no lo hiciste!

-¿De verdad? Todo me señala como culpable…

-No, la verdad es que todo es extraño con las evidencias, no se puede decir que eres culpable, pero tampoco hay una manera de demostrar tu inocencia- le dije mientras me ponía pensativo

-Es cierto, además eres menor, y que yo sepa si no encuentran evidencia, no te pueden tener aquí mas de cuarenta y ocho horas

-Supongo que eso esta bien, pero aun tengo que encontrar un modo de explicarle a mama mi ausencia de dos días

-No te preocupes, yo la llamare y encontrare un modo de ocultárselo por ahora, tu confía en mi

-Gracias- dijo Cul por fin medio sonriendo

-Si. Mejor comenzamos de una vez- decía Gumi jalándome de la mano para ir hacia la salida- ¡Te liberaremos!

Una vez afuera nos encontramos a Hiyama

-Me parece que esto es tuyo

-Oh, la llaves, gracias

-Si, ¿y como les fue?

-¡Genial!¡La liberaremos muy rápido!

-Me alegra ver que están decididos, por que aun tengo algunas cosas que decirles

-¿Qué es?

-Al parecer se han reportado 'incidentes' en ese mismo lugar en ocasiones anteriores. Desde hace seis meses algunos clientes que compran joyas ahi, algún tiempo después llegan a devolverlas porque se quebraron, se le cayeron las piedras, o se talló la pintura brillante dejando al descubierto que el metal era hierro.

-¡Joyas falsas!

-Exactamente, y creo que Cul es la clave para resolver este caso. Además ella insiste demasiado en su inocencia y las evidencias la apoyan algo, si fuera culpable ya habríamos encontrado algo que la delatara

-Entonces ¿podrán liberarla?

-Yo creo. Pero aun queda una interrogante, ¿como llegaron esas joyas a su poder? Solo hay que atrapar al verdadero culpable y la chica será libre

-Quiero ayudar

-¿Que?

-Si, le dije que quiero ayudar, quiero saber quien le hizo esto a mi prima

-No puedes, ¿Cómo seria que un civil resuelva el caso, y sobre todo una menor?

-¿Sabe? No necesito su permiso, igual usted no me puede impedir investigar por mi cuenta- dijo valientemente mi hermana

-Bien, supongo que ahí tienes razón. Puedes hacer lo que quieras...pero, ya que el objetivo es el mismo, tendran algo de mi apoyo para que inevstiguen, y cuando sea el momento, yo me encargo de los criminales

-Pues... supongo que esta bien- dijo Gumi

-Entonces es un trato señorita, pueden retirarse y aquí no pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo estrechandole la mano

-Claro, Hiyama- y con eso se dio media vuelta hacia la salida, conmigo siguiéndola. Al llegar con los chicos todos se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos

-¿Qué sucedió?¿Su prima está bien?

-Si. Pero ahora tenemos una misión chicos...- decía Gumi mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios lentamente

* * *

**Aqui vemos un misterio ewe traere el proximo capitulo pronto nos vemo luego c:**

**P.d Tonio y Kiyoteru tambien son vocaloids :v (Si, puse que Kiyoteru es un detective y no un maestro, problem?)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien, no tienen idea de que tan angustiada he estado por no subir el capitulo, crei que ustedes iban a pensar algo asi como 'esta chiquilla ya abandono el fic' o 'no ya no vendre a leerlo, seguro ya lo dejo' pues no, no, no, sigo viva y ya volvi, he estado muy ocupada por-**

**Lector: *le arroja un nokia* No nos interesa! queremos el fruto capitulo y ya!**

**Yo:Ok ok solo agradecimientos rapidos }:v**

**_KtaMiauXD_ y _AnHell_ solo queria agradecerles por su comprension y paciencia, _AnHell_, gracias, en relidad fue un examen muy facil :D y gracias por seguir la historia, sin el apoyo de los lectores como tu no tendria mucha inpiracion para hacer esto :'D _KtaMiauXD_ lamento lo de tu amiga, pero no te preocupes, los buenos amigos no se olvidan de ti asi de facil :) y tambien existe facebook, skype, y esas cosas xD asi pues, este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes dos~**

* * *

(Narra Gumi)

-No me importa si no quieres, ya estás en esto, y yo tengo que sacar a mi prima pronto

-¡Pero yo quiero irme a casa!- seguía gritándome Rin

-Rin, solo tranquilízate- su hermano hizo algo útil- solo acabemos esto rápido y volvemos a casa, discutir no nos lleva a ningún lado

-A todo esto ¿Cómo terminamos en aquí?

-Eso no importa por ahora, tu y Kaito solo entren a esa joyería y observen

-¿Qué observamos?

-¡N-no lo se!- comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Rin gritándome, Miku y Kaito distraídos, Gakupo y Luka callados pensando. Solo Len ayudaba calmando a la fiera que decía ser su hermana- Solo entren ahí y observen todo lo que puedan

-Bien, pero tengo hambre

-¡Comerás después!

(Nara Miku)

¿Quien diría que este día se iba a tornar en esto? Primero escapar de un guardia en un parque de diversiones, y después terminar haciendo trabajo de investigador, pero supongo que eso me pasa por juntarme con personas locas como ellos…

-¿Miku…?- se oía nervioso. ¡Tal vez se va a disculpar!

-¿Si?

-¿…Con que excusa entraremos ahí?- mis esperanzas fueron destrozadas en un segundo, pero era cierto que no sabíamos que hacer al llegar ahí, además de 'observar' como dijo Gumi

-Tal vez solo compramos algo- sobre todo por que…- Tengo. La. Tarjeta. De. Emergencia

-¿Qué…?

-Si, la ultima vez que fui a comprar algo con Mikuo, me dio la tarjeta de crédito para emergencias- hacia como dos semanas- Me pidió que se la guardara por un momento, pero olvidó pedírmela y yo también olvidé que la traía, y aquí está

-No puedo creer que haya olvidado así nada mas una tarjeta de crédito

-Ni yo, pero igual no le sirve mucho a el, son mi nombre y mi firma los que están en la tarjeta- dije mostrándosela

-¿Así que planeas comprar una joya con la tarjeta de crédito de emergencia?

-Si, además se podría decir que esto califica como una, anda vamos- y cuando por fin entramos a la tienda nos recibió una joven empleada

-Buenas tardes, soy Aoki Lapis, ¿Qué necesitan?¿buscaban algo en especial?

-Si, buscábamos argollas de matrimonio, nos casaremos en cinco meses- una buena excusa, ya que si parecíamos una pareja comprometida, excepto por…

-¿No están casados?- dijo algo impactada. Me imaginaba lo que estaba pensando

-No, ¿por que?- fingir demencia ayuda en estos casos

-N-no, nada en especial…

-No somos tan conservadores- dijo de repente Kaito, impactando a la chica que tenia sorpresa escrito por todo el rostro mientras se ponía roja

-P-por aquí…- dijo dirigiéndose a unos estantes- ¿buscaban algo en especial o quieren decidir?

-No, primero veremos, si tenemos alguna duda te llamaremos, gracias- entendiendo que quería que se retirara, se fue

-Bien ¿y ahora que?

-No se, Gumi solo dijo que observáramos, ¿por que no observar TODO?

-Ok

(Narra Gumi)

-Creo que ya deben estar infiltrados ahora- no termine la oración al ver a Gakupo ahí parado con una mano en su barbilla haciendo nada- Gakupo, mas vale que estés usando ese cerebro de genio para resolver esto o si no te voy a…

-¿De genio?- preguntó Len

-Si, Gakupo es un genio, solo que le gusta mantener esa apariencia de idiota

-¡Oye! Esta 'apariencia de idiota' como tu le dices, me hace mas atractivo, ¿Cierto, Luka?

-Si, si, hazte ilusiones- dijo ella mientras rodaba los ojos

-Bien, creo que ya tengo algo

-Te escucho

-Bien, Hiyama dijo que desde hace seis meses se reportan joyas falsas en este lugar ¿no?

-Si

-Y sabemos que Cul es inocente…

-Si

-Entonces como yo lo veo, alguien quería sacar esas joyas de la tienda por medio de Cul, pero olvidaron retirar un pedazo de etiqueta y no funcionó. Las joyas falsas son para remplazar las verdaderas, que salen de la tienda sin que se sepa

-Claro, ¿pero como explicas que las joyas aparecieran de la nada en el bolso de Cul?

-Exacto. Si ella ni siquiera las tocó, alguien las tuvo que haber puesto en ella sin que se diera cuenta ni que las cámaras lo captaran

-¿Ella no les dijo si alguien 'accidentalmente' chocó con ella o algo?- preguntó Rin

-No

-¿Entonces esa es toda la teoría que tienes?

-No. Han estado robando joyas desde hace seis meses, y la tienda no ha dicho algo sobre ello, eso es mas que extraño. Probablemente alguien ahí dentro, un trabajador o algo, está remplazando las joyas verdaderas con las falsas y sacándolas por medio de gente como Cul. En cualquier caso, no entiendo como es que después las recuperan y como es que las pasan a la gente sin que ellos lo noten o las cámaras no lo capten

-Bien, un empleado remplaza las joyas, las saca por medio de gente que no sabe nada y las recupera de una forma misteriosa

-Para averiguar cual es el problema con las cámaras, hay que entrar y observar, y para conocer a los empleados, hay que preguntar al gerente- sugirió Rin

-¿No seria un poco extraño que unos adolescentes entraran y pidan hablar con el gerente para resolver el caso de robo de joyas así nada mas?

-Luka tiene razón, no podemos hacer algo así sin una buena excusa

-Tal vez si, entra un autentico detective, podamos lograrlo- dije sacando mi celular

(Narra Miku)

Esa situación comenzaba a ponerse incomoda. Era obvio que ver argollas de matrimonio no ayudaba con nuestra ya de por si complicada relación. Pero aun así, trate de mantenerme concentrada en observar todo lo que pudiese para informara a Gumi y acabar pronto

En ese momento capté un destello verde en la puerta, era Gumi, se había puesto un saco largo color marrón, y no iba sola, iba con el detective de esa mañana… ¿Hiyama? Creo

Momentos después entraron Rin y Len observando como si quisieran comprar algo ,y por ultimo Luka con Gakupo, quienes entraron abrazados y muy cariñosos llamando a una empleada y ella los dirigió al mismo lugar donde estábamos Kaito y yo

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte a Luka lo mas bajo que pude

-Todos vamos a observar y si se necesita, también atacar

(Narra Gumi)

-Aun no se como me convencieron para hacer esto

-Oh vamos, usted saldrá beneficiado si resolvemos esto, además necesitaba aun autentico policía para que me creyeran la historia

-Ojala no me meta en problemas por esto

-¿Qué podría pasar? Usted puede investigar con sus propios métodos ¿no?

-Ya no preguntes y haz lo que tengas que hacer

-¡Muy bien! ¡Disculpe señorita!- dije llamando a una empleada

-Hola, mi nombre es Luo Tianyi ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Detective Hiyama Kiyoteru, y mi compañera ¿Podríamos hablar con el gerente?

-Claro, es por lo de el robo en la mañana ¿cierto?

-Asi es

-Bien, en realidad es LA gerente, y creo que esta en su oficina, síganme

-Muchas gracias

-¿Ve? No podría haber hecho eso sin usted, Hiyama

-Como sea, ¿han encontrado algo útil?

-Solo hay una teoría, pero no alguna pista, por eso estamos haciendo esto, los chicos vigilan mientras nosotros entramos con la gerente y encontramos mas cosas para resolver esto

-¿Has considerado ser detective? Cuando seas mayor, nos serviría un miembro como tu en el equipo

-¿De verdad? No lo había pensado. En realidad solo hago esto por que sacar a mi prima de ahí me motiva, además mi hermano, Gakupo, es quien llego a la teoría de lo que puede estar sucediendo aquí, el es un genio, pero ya esta en la universidad estudiando para Mecatrónica, y yo no soy tan inteligente

-El que quiere puede

-Tal vez tenga razón… Lo pensare, gracias- finalmente la empleada abrió una puerta y entró

-Pueden entrar

-Gracias- antes de entrar, y después de que la empleada se alejó, advertí a Kiyoteru- tenemos sospechas de los empleados de la tienda, no bajes la guardia. Ella puede ser la culpable y no debe saber mas de lo necesario

-Entendido- entramos

-Buenas tardes, detectives-¡Ah!¡Me dijo detective!¡Realmente cree que soy una!¡Que genial!- mi nombre es Merli Naito, gerente de esta joyería ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Buenas tardes señorita Naito, Soy el detective Hiyama y ella es mi compañera, Gumi, vinimos a investigar por lo de el robo de esta mañana

-Ah, claro, pero creí que ya habían obtenido lo que necesitaban ¿hay algo mas que necesiten?- hmmm, su actitud es algo sospechosa…

-Si, debemos revisar de nuevo las cintas de seguridad, para poder declarar culpable a esa pequeña ladrona- dijo Kiyoteru con una sonrisa. ¡Hey!¡Ella no es una ladrona!

-P-pues no se que decir, pero si es por eso adelante- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Caminamos por un par de pasillos hasta que por fin llegamos a la sala de vigilancia

Les pedimos a Merli y al guardia que nos dejaran solos, y entonces nos pusimos a observar los videos de esa mañana

-¿Sabes? Esa Merli es algo sospechosa

-Supongo que en este momento no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¡¿Qué?!- dije alterada ante el repentino cambio de voz

-¡Mira esto!- mire y ahí en el video estaba alguien que, por su ropa, parecía una mujer, pero su cara no se veia, en vez de eso, solo tenia una luz en donde debía estar su cabeza

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No la había notado antes. Al revisar los videos hace unas horas mi mirada solo seguía a Cul, pero ahora esto…

-Oh, ¡que me digas que demonios significa!

-Sea quien sea esa persona, esta usando algún aparato para alterar la frecuencia de las cámaras y ocultar su cara en esa esfera de luz que ves ahí

-¿Entonces…?

-Si, esa persona misteriosa es quien roba las joyas

* * *

**Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! al fin pude subirlo! F**K YEAH! *retomando la compostura* Creo que nada me alcanza para decir cuanto siento la gran demora, pero tenia algunos problemas para escribir este capitulo -3- al principio iba bien, pero con esto del misterio estilo scooby doo(? se me salio de control y no hallaba como seguirlo, pero aqui esta c: y creo que ya esta estable para continuar :D Si tienen su teoria y de quien es el ladron y que esta pasando me gustaria escucharla ;D recuerden que incluso los que no tienen cuenta pueden poner review x)**

**P.d. Aoki y Merli, fueron creadas por '¡-style project' y tengo entendido que son hermanas(aunque aqui no). Merli no tiene apellido, el apellido se lo saqué yo, ya que ella, lleva su nombre por una piedra. Asi como Aoki Lapis lleva su nombre por la piedra _'Lapis lazuli',_ Merli la lleva por '_Merlinite_' que en japonés se pronuncia '_Merurinaito', _asi que solo lo separe y de ahi salio Merli Naito c:**

**Graciaaaaaaas pooooooooor Leeeeeeeeerrr! x3**


	23. Chapter 23

***cae del cielo y se estampa en el suelo* ya volvi! aun vivo! Ok, en realidad queria esperar a tener todos los capitulos del meso completos, pero dije _'no, van a creer que ya abandoné el fic D:'_ asi que ya lo subi, espero que no me maten por haberme tardado tanto, de nuevo **(/u\\)** y espero tener el proximo capitulo mas rapido que esto :v como sea, aprobe el examen y quede en la prepa yay! XD. TU! SI TU! Muchas gracias por leer mi querido(a) amigo(a)!**

**_AnHell_ muchas gracias por el soporte .w. tienes toda la razon con eso de que roma no se hizo en un dia, y claro que tu opinion tiene valor, todas las opiniones que me han dejado tienen valor, y no solo por el hecho de que comenten, sino por que cada persona es unica y eso es lo que cuenta :D (espero que se haya entendido a lo que me referia, a veces no me explico muy bien :v) _Jenny Kazama_, muchas gracias, me gusta que te guste xD y claro que habra mas mikuxkaito mushashona 7w7 por eso puse que miku sigue enojada, por que planeo algo con eso al final de este mes y tambien estoy dejando el drama para estos ultimos meses, ya veras ewe y el lukaxgakupo, pues en este fic trate de incorporarlo, en cualquier caso ya estaba planenado una historia con ellos de protagonistas, esperare a que se desarrolle mas la idea y lo subire, creo que ya me pase de largo ^^' en cualquier caso gracias por comentar!**

* * *

(Narra Gumi)

-¡Genial!¡Te tenemos ladrona!

-Aun no, primero hay que saber quien es, y como opera para poder acusarla y que la encuentren culpable

-Ya, pero ¿Cómo hacemos eso? Es decir, no creo que con su plan que le falló en la mañana no creo que venga a tratar de robar de nuevo

-Si lo pensé, pero lo que se me hace mas sorprendente es que los guardias de seguridad no hayan notado esto

-Bueno, usted tampoco lo notó ¿cierto?

-Si, pero si son los guardias y están aquí debieron haberlo visto

-Entonces eso añade otra interrogante a todo este asunto…

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

-A mi no, pero tal vez a Gakupo si. Yo creo que por ahora debemos salir de aquí, después de todo podemos volver en caso de ser necesario ¿no?

-Supongo que si se trata de su preciada tienda, la gerente no tendrá problema alguno

-Genial, llamaré a Gakupo- le llamé a mi hermano y le conté lo que habíamos encontrado, bien, no yo Hiyama lo encontró

-_No lo se, déjame pensar por un momento_\- hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea como por cinco minutos. Genial, mi hermano se acabará mi crédito- _¿había un guardia cuando llegaron?_

-Si

_-Pues entonces eso deshace parte mi teoría_

-Cualquier cosa que tengas en mente, dímela, puede ser útil

-_O bien, el guardia es el culpable, ó tal vez el guardia no esta todo el tiempo frente a la pantallas y no observa, o solo no pone atención, es decir, si tu trabajo es observar una tienda de joyas todo el día, debe ser aburrido por la monotonía_

-Demasiado aburrido como para quedarte pegado ahí todo el día ¿no?

-_Exacto_

-Bien, al menos es algo.¿Siguen vigilando?

-_Si_

-Esta bien, ya saldremos de aquí

-_¿Qué sigue?_

-No lo se, si se me ocurre algo les aviso

-_De acuerdo_\- y cortó la llamada

-Que harán ahora- me preguntó Hiyama mientras salíamos de la habitación

-Ni idea, supongo que ellos seguirán vigilando. Ya no tengo ninguna otra opción ¿algún consejo?

-No- rió un poco- la verdad es que en la mayoría de las investigaciones llega un momento en el que ya no tienes algo mas que esperar

-A pero tengo que sacar a Cul de ahí- me detuve de terminar la frase cuando el girar el pasillo estaba una empleada besando, _intensamente_, a un joven guardia. Al verlos nos quedamos congelados y con los ojos como platos. Ellos al notar nuestra presencia después de varios segundos mas se separaron rápidamente ambos sonrojados. Noté que ese guardia era el mismo que estaba en la sala de vigilancia cuando Merli nos llevó. Así que esta es su distracción ¿no?

-L-lo siento, no sabia que había gente por aquí… oh, pero que vergüenza…- dijo la chica. Aoki Lapis, por lo que decía en la credencial de empleada en su blusa

-N-no importa, lamentamos haber, eh, interrumpido- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de amenizar la situación

-Si… ¿podrían no decir algo al respecto?-dijo el chico desviando la mirada un con la cara roja. Al notar mi cara de confusión, se repuso rápidamente- Me refiero a los empleados y a la jefa. No queremos meternos en problemas. P-por favor

-¿Debo suponer que su relación es secreta?- el chico se puso rojo de nuevo

-P-pues si, por política de trabajo…- no dijo nada mas y mire a la chica, la pobre se veía bastante asustada, después de unos momentos decidí

-Esta bien, no diremos algo de lo que vimos

-Oh, muchas gracias. Y lamentamos eso, después de todo no es algo que deberíamos estar haciendo en horas de trabajo. Por cierto mi nombre es Hibiki Lui

-Hiyama Kiyoteru, y mi compañera Gumi

-¿Compañera?

-Si, somos detectives- me sentí una mentirosa, pero nada me impediría sacar a cul de esa celda

-Ah… pues debe ser divertido… supongo…- dijo Aoki

-¿Es por lo de el robo en la mañana?- pregunto Lui

-Si

-¿No tenían ya a la ladrona?

-No se han encontrado pistas para declararla culpable

-¡Pues ojala lo hagan!- grito de repente Aoki cambiando su cara de chica inocente por una muy enojada. Extraño- Esa horrible ladrona, ¡seguro se merece todos los años de cárcel que le den!

-Si, pensamos lo mismo- dijo Kiyoteru fingiendo una sonrisa. La verdad, que bueno que el respondió, por que si lo hubiese hecho yo habría defendido a Cul, y eso no habría sido bueno. Kiyoteru me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar- Bien, debemos retirarnos, hay una ladrona que encarcelar. Hasta luego

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tenia que hacerlo o seguro comenzarías a gritarle en la cara

-¡¿Cómo…?!¡Me conoce de esta mañana!¡Y son las cuatro de la tarde!

-Si, pero veo como te preocupas por tu prima como para romperte la cabeza y meter a tus amigos en esto solo para sacarla pronto de ahí, y no te ofendas pero, eres muy predecible

-¡¿Que?!- sentí como mi cara comenzó a ponerse caliente

-Te dije que no te ofendieras- dijo poniendo su usual sonrisa

-¡No me ofendí!- Mentira

-Bien, entonces deja de discutir y pensemos en lo que sigue- silencio una vez mas- A todo esto, ¿Por qué acordaste en no decir algo sobre esos empleados? Después de todo están rompiendo las reglas

-Nah, solo son jóvenes enamorados tratando de estar juntos sin importar la circunstancia. No creo que sean un estorbo para resolver el caso ¿o si?

-Supongo que no, pero aun así me siento algo extraño sabiendo que guardo un secreto que no debería- no pude evitar soltar una risilla

-Vamos, no sea tan estricto Hiyama, no puede vivir siguiendo las reglas todo el tiempo

-Puedes tutearme, no es tanta la diferencia de edad

-¿No?¿Qué edad tienes? Yo tengo diecisiete

-Veintidós

-¡¿En serio?!¡También Gakupo!- vaya, es muy joven- ¿por que a tan corta edad es un detective?

-Me promovieron. Al parecer tengo mas habilidad para esto que para ser solo un patrullero- nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de algo

-¿Podría soltar mi mano?

-Ah, claro. L-lo siento- ¡Espera un momento!¡¿Él tartamudeó?! Estaba a punto de molestarlo con eso, cuando unos metros adelante vi a Merli caer repentinamente. Traía una taza de café en sus manos, y esta se rompió al impactar el suelo

-¡Señorita Naito!- gritó Kiyoteru mientras ambos corríamos para ayudarla a levantarse, y entonces noté el gran sonrojo en su cara

-Esta exhausta- Kiyoteru me miro tomándola de un brazo, yo de el otro- su cara roja y caliente, esa caída, supongo que el café era para ganar algo de energía

-Entonces llevémosla a su oficina

Ya adentro la sentamos y nos dedicamos a abanicarla con hojas de papel. Ya que se había repuesto un poco, le conseguí un jugo y unas galletas de la maquina expendedora del pasillo. Probablemente tenia baja el azúcar

-Gracias… no se preocupen, estoy bien…-claramente no se oía del todo bien

-¿Pero que le paso señorita Naito?¿Por qué esta tan agotada?

-G-gajes del oficio…

-Pero si su oficio se ve muy tranquilo

-Este no. Tengo dos empleos- ¿dos empleos de tiempo completo? Vaya, que admirable mujer

-¿Cuál es su otro empleo?

-A-ah no es i-importante…

-¡Claro que lo es!- le dije- Mírate, es obvio que te estas esforzando de mas. En cualquier caso, ¿por que tienes dos empleos?- me estaba entrometiendo de mas, pero en serio me dio curiosidad

-Tengo muchos gastos y ya. Como sea, ¿encontraron lo que buscaban?- dijo esto último de mala gana

-Algo así, aun nos falta un poco…- le dije no muy segura. La verdad ya no tenia idea de que hacer- Así que vamos afuera a observar durante unos minutos

-De acuerdo, solo no sean muy obvios, no quiero alarmar a los clientes con eso de que hay joyas falsas en la tienda

-…S-si…

-Genial, y les agradezco por ayudarme, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir hablando, aunque no lo parezca, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como gerente

-Claro, nos retiramos. Suerte señorita Naito- dijo Hiyama mientras salíamos. Caminamos por el pasillo durante unos minutos hasta que por fin llegamos a la puerta que daba directo a la tienda- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué…?

-¿Estas bien? Te noto, distraída… y estas muy callada- di un suspiro, y continué

-Bien, dime, ¿Qué tanto le hemos dicho a Merli?

-¿Sobre el caso?- asentí- Pues solo lo que sabe, y que tratamos de encontrar culpable a Cul, pero eso no es verdad

-Si, pero hay algo de lo que creo que no te diste cuenta

-¿Y eso es…?

-Yo jamás le mencioné a Merli lo de las joyas falsas

* * *

**Ya se que es corto, pero de nuevo mi cerebro no dio para mas, he estado muy ocupada, y algo depre por que se mojó mi cuaderno de ideas y bueno, eso era muy personal e importante y ahora esta todo duro y arrugado, y con la tinta corrida, pero bueno, supongo que esto pasa a veces**

**Uh, asi que la señorita gerenta(asi se dice?) es la ladrona? ~u~ tal vez si, tal vez no, en cualquier caso no me detendre hasta que acabe este misterio MUAJAJAJAJA! me gusta fastidiar a los personajes e.e y los fastidiare aun mas en los otros capitulos B)**

**P.d. AokixLui? si los puse como pareja momentanea en este fic, por que? por que si :D. Bien, Hibiki Lui fue lanzado(de un precipicio XD conciencia: callate y explica bien! yo: ok 7_7) junto con Ring Suzune y al igual que Rin y Len, estan basados en _right_ y _left_, en español, derecha e izquierda, pero fueron borrados ;-; en la historia del vocaloid quedaron como los primeros vocaloids borrados! (yo: pobrecitos ;-; conciencia: ¬¬)**

**Ya saben que les agradezco por que leen? no? **

**PUES GRACIAS POR LEER! :DDD *Flame te cubre de flores. Si, a ti***


	24. Chapter 24

**Al fin pude poner un capitulo estoy tan feliz QwQ lo siento, pero si no lo sabian me he ausentado mucho por que me estoy adaptando a la prepa y por que he tenido examenes :v pero ya volvi xD y voy a poner muchas ganas en esto, despues de todo les prometi que yo terminaria todas mis historias, no? c:**

**_Jenny Kazama,_ exactamente, al parecer no era tan estrictio ni recto 7u7 y claro que habra sorpresa, no una cosa que digas que bruto, que sorpresota! :o pero si, sera formidable c: (espero :v) sobre el otro fic, yo habia planeado seguirlo cuando terminara este, pero como no se cuanto me lleve eso tratare de subir de vez en cuando n.n y gracias por tu apoyo :)**

**_KtaMiauXD, c_laro que te quiero xD me has apoyado mucho a lo largo de esta historia sin sentido y con muchas bobadas :') tal vez haya hiyamaxgumi(al menos en esta hitoria :v) 7u7 quien dice que no 7w7 si tienes razon en eso ultimo, Kiyoteru seria muy respetuoso como para salir con una chica aun menor xD tal vez en el final de este mes y en el epilogo leas mas de ellos c: (besuquearse, Lol XD) Me vigilas? .-. Con binoculares? *se retira lentamente* ADIOS! *sale corriendo***

* * *

**_AnHell_, gracias, muchas gracias por esperar de verdad, gracias por todo el apoyo moral x'D y si la prepa es un infierno (no quiero imaginar la universidad e_e) Eso de el proyecto de traduccion va lento pero seguro, yo creo que puedo poner el primer capitulo una semana despues de actualizar esto :v ya para llevar un control de las actualizaciones :T... de nuevo gracias c:**

**_KtaMiauXD_, WTF?! 0_0, por cierto si deberias estudiar, luego vas a estar como yo atinandole a las respuestas en los examenes x'D (tan siquiera fuera eso, a mi me han puesto examenes de respuetas abiertas T3T) Lol, cosas por el estilo xD no sabia eso de que te atropelle un camion te daba mas estilo (Yo: tal vez te da estilo por que te ponen yeso :T Conciencia: *facepalm* -_- Yo: Oiste eso? somos zexys con z x'DDD Conciencia: ya lo creo que si xDDD)**

**_Jenny Kazama_ creo que si te entiendo por que te gusta esa pareja, tal vez por que esta como ese sentir de que es algo prohibido, y eso lo hace mas atrayente no? Yo personalmente no los emparejo, pero por ejemplo, me gusta creer que en Cantarella Kaito y Miku eran hermanos, como que eso le da un toque tragico-Ay! no se xDDD. Pues en relidad no tenia planeado emparejar a Gumi con Kiyoteru, pero como los puse muy juntos si parecio que los estaba emparejando y dije "beuno, (si, beuno)sha khé :v" ademas me gusta mucho su relacion por que es algo asi como 'eres interesante, vamos a conocernos mejor' Y yo jamas abandonaria un fic ;-;**

* * *

_**Nigt Fury Shane**_**, pues no es dificil si le pones empeño :v En cuanto a los examenes, depende de tus profesores, eso si, pon atencion en las clases para que aprendas (de nada te sirve andar cotorreando xp) y asi cuando tengas examenes, te evitas repasar intensamente todos los libros y cuadernos por varias horas :D**

**Bueno ya dejo esto por que voy a terminar poniendo una enciclopedia XD y mejor pasamos al capitulo, este es el mas largo :0 3812 palabras :DD Los amo por leer esto, de verdad, gracias**

* * *

(Narra Gumi)

-Tal vez lo sabe por que ella es la gerente y los clientes devuelven las joyas falsas

-No descarto la posibilidad, pero es demasiado extraño que los jefes de Merli, o los dueños de la tienda no lo hayan reportado. Si lo hubiesen hecho ya se habría llevado a cabo una investigación ¿no?

Se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos por unos segundos

-Diablos

-¿Qué se ha hecho cuando las personas han reportado las joyas falsas?

-Cuando lo reportan a la policía, alguien viene inmediatamente por que el vender joyas falsas, cuando es una joyera donde se supone que venden autenticas, es robar. No me había tocado venir aquí, pero en los reportes indicaba que iban a hablar con la gerente y a los clientes se les devolvía el dinero que pagaron

-Hay algo muy extraño…

-Por si no lo habías notado, todo es muy extraño en este caso

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- le pregunté

-Pues, si la acusamos sin una prueba, la alertaremos, y como no sabemos que tan buena es, podríamos empeorar la situación

-¡Yo solo quiero sacara a Cul de ahí!- le grite visiblemente enojada, y creo que se sorprendió por el cambio por que dio un pequeño salto para atrás. Solo volvió por ese pasillo hacia la oficina de Merli para descubrirla de una vez. En cualquier caso ¿Qué podía hacer en ese estado tan deplorable? Era obvio que así de exhausta haría nada

Al llegar abrí la puerta de golpe, ¡pero Merli no estaba!¡Esa pequeña ladrona debió haber escapado! Corrí por los otros pasillos buscándola, y la encontré en el cuarto de vigilancia

-¡Ahí estás!

-¡Que bueno que has llegado!¡Deberías-!

-¡No me importa lo que tengas que decir, ladrona!

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo claramente impactada

-¡No te hagas la inocente!¡Se muy bien que tu eres quien ha estado robando las joyas!

-¡¿Qué?!¡No espera no entiendes-! -la interrumpí de nuevo

-¡Claro que si!¡es muy obvio! Sobre todo porque te delataste tu sola hace un rato

-¡No entiendes nada!- en ese momento comenzó a toser mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. En verdad ella no me agradaba por ser la ladrona y hacer que encerraran a Cul, pero la ayudé de todas formas. Me arrodillé junto a ella y la iba ayudar a levantarse, hasta que me detuvo

-No, e-espera, puedo explicarlo todo… y-yo… hablaré…

(Narra Miku)

Esto. Es. TAN ABURRIDO

Aburrido, y cansado. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué me diste esta vida?¿Qué hice realmente malo para merecer esto?¿Es por qué utilice a Kaito como distracción momentánea cuando estaba ebria?¡Ya me arrepentí de eso hace tiempo y aun no lo puedo superar!¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Al menos pudiste darme amigos normales, y que no me metan en cosas como esta!

Mientras sentía lastima por mi misma y le reclamaba a la vida, sentí a alguien poner su mano mi hombro. Era Luka

-Dime…

-Se nota que estas cansada ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a comprar algo, yo también me estoy cansando de estar aquí, llevamos mas de cuarenta y cinco minutos

-¿En serio?- ella solo asintió- Dime como terminamos aquí

-Por Gumi-dijo molesta- La verdad no se que planea con esto, solo es una joven, no es como que pueda hacer gran cosa. Yo creo que esta exagerando. Si, su prima esta en la cárcel, pero que tanto problema puede ser eso si dijeron que la liberarían pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas si no tenían pruebas

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo lanzar un juicio así nada mas, en serio te esta cansando estar aquí ¿no?

-Claro que si, además, nunca he sido muy fanática de las joyas y estas cosas

-Ya- justo cuando decía eso, vi a alguien entrar a la tienda

Era una mujer de cabello negro, alta y elegante. En realidad vestía con bastante estilo, sin duda era una de esas personas que no pueden pasar desapercibidas. Aoki la recibió inmediatamente

-¡Señorita Mew! Es un placer tenerla de nuevo, ¿vino por lo de siempre?- la mujer solo asintió- por aquí

Se la llevó a un rincón donde había unas sillas y después se marchó, supongo que para llevarle lo que pidió

En ese momento el celular de Gakupo comenzó a sonar. Al contestar se quedo ahí por unos segundos y después salió de la tienda

-Me pregunto que habrá sido eso- le dije a Luka por la repentina retirada de su novio

-Tiene que ser algo sin importancia, o bastante idiota- su respuesta me sorprendió un poco

-Luka, no has pensado que…

-¿Que?

-Bueno… yo creo que… tal vez lo juzgas un poco de mas…- solo me miró fijamente, como pidiéndome un explicación- bien, siempre estas diciéndole que es un idiota y que hace cosas idiotas y otras cosas de ese tipo, y pues no lo se, ¿no crees que eso le afecte? El te quiere mucho y no debe sentirse bien el saber que la persona que quieres mira con desaprobación todo lo que haces- sentí algo extraño al decir eso, como si yo misma estuviese haciendo lo mismo que Luka. Ella se quedó pensando por un momento mis palabras y después suspiró

-Creo que hasta cierto punto tienes razón, y no es algo que no me haya preguntado antes, pero no puedo tratarlo de otra manera, simplemente estoy muy acostumbrada a esto, además Gakupo nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, puede que solo esté fingiendo para no hacerme sentir mal, pero parece que realmente disfruta que sea así

-Vaya masoquista que es

-¿Por que no dejan de hablar de tu masoquista novio y vamos ya a comer algo?- so oyó una voz al lado, volteamos y era Rin

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí?

-Lo suficiente para oír todo. Creo que tienes razón respecto a Gumi, nada de esto tiene sentido. En fin, ¿nos vamos ya?

-¿Len no viene?- la cuestionó Luka

-Oye, tu no planeas llevar a Gakupo ¿cierto?

-Ehh… Pues…- Luka volteo a ver a Gakupo que en ese momento entraba a la tienda y cortaba la llamada- no…

-Y tu vas a dejar a Kaito ahí ¿cierto?

Mire a Kaito, que veía las vitrinas con mucho interés

-B-bien ahora que lo mencionas-

-Ya me había dado cuenta- me interrumpió- así que yo también dejo a mi hermano, que se las arregle como pueda, por el me quede haciendo esto, el fue el único que me insistió 'hagamos esto rápido' 'volveremos a casa rápido'- dijo Rin haciendo una imitación de la voz de Len, un mala imitación por cierto

-Eres muy cruel- le dijo Luka

-Si claro, lo dicen las que van a dejar a sus novios ahí como idiotas observando la tienda

-Oye, en primer lugar no debes decir esas palabras, eres muy chica y en segundo lugar, yo ni dije algo

-Lo siento, pero ¿podemos irnos ya? Estar hambrienta me pone de mal humor, por favor- Luka suspiró resignada y le indico con la mano la puerta de salida. Rin sonrío victoriosa y nos dirigimos hacia afuera

-Solo vayamos por algo rápido, creo que es cruel dejar a los chicos solos por mucho tiempo y sin avisarles- y en serio que estaba preocupada, ¿que tal si hacían una tontería mientras nos íbamos?, no es que no confíe en Kaito, pero a veces puede ser como un niño de ocho años, Gakupo es Gakupo, con eso digo todo y Len… bien creo que de el no me puedo quejar, el niño tiene bastante sentido común

(Narra Kaito)

-Miku, ¿no crees que esto ya fue demasiado…?¿Miku?- al voltear, no vi a Miku en ninguna parte-¿M-Miku? Oigan, ¿no han visto a Miku?

-No, espera…¡¿y Luka?!

-¿No es obvio que se fueron sin decir nada?- dijo Len, y apareció al lado de Gakupo- Rin siempre hace estas cosas

-¡Luka no se iría sin decirme!- y a los cinco segundos yo estaba explotando en carcajadas mientras Len hacia un facepalm

-Es algo tan obvio…-tomando aire-… que me hace dudar que realmente eres un genio- pude decir entre risas

-¿Disculpa?¿lo dice el segundo abandonado?

-Ah, si, pero debo admitir que no me sorprende mucho de Miku. Ella siempre ha sido algo indiferente

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿Por que no les llamamos para preguntar donde están? ¡Estamos aquí haciendo algo sin sentido, llevamos mas de una hora aquí solo viendo anillos y argollas o lo que sea!

-Tranquilízate Len, llamare a Gumi- dijo Gakupo mientras colocaba su celular en su oido- ¿Gumi? Tengo que decirte… ¿Qué…? Entonces… Esperen aquí un momento chicos- dijo Gakupo mientras salía de la tienda de nuevo

-¿Y tu que crees Kaito?

-¿Acerca de?

-No se, solo quiero iniciar un tema de conversación, estoy aburrido

-Ah, bien

-Y que opinas de ¿tu vida?

Hhmmm…- me quede pensando por unos instantes- podría ser peor

-¿Peor que tener que hacerte cargo de un bebe a temprana edad?- sabia que solo lo hacia para molestarme un poco a manera de broma, así que solo se la devolví

-Si, podría ser bajo, shota y ser molestado constantemente por mi hermana

-¡¿Whaa-?!- antes de que Len pudiese dar una respuesta Gakupo llegó

-Chicos, Luka llamó

-¿Y te dijo donde estaban?

-Mas que eso. Luka trae dos collares en su bolso

(Narra Gumi)

-Oh Merli, no tienes idea cuanto siento el haber creído que eras culpable

-No importa, tiene sentido por todas las extrañas circunstancias en las que sucede todo- me respondió para después tomar otro trago de su lata de jugo- Gracias por el jugo, necesitaba algo de azúcar

-No es nada. Por ahora debemos hacer algo para resolver esto sin que tengas problemas, están tu testimonio y las teorías, pero necesitamos evidencia real…- en ese momento escuché el tono de llamadas de mi celular (**La verdad aquí iba a poner "Celuloco" XDDDD**)-¿Hola?

-Gumi, es importante

-Gakupo, ¿que pasa?

-Luka, salio de la tienda y trae joyas en su bolso

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Se las pasaron a ella?!

-¡¿No?!¡¿Tu crees?!

-¡No tenias que ser sarcástico!

-Lo siento, pero estoy preocupado por Luka, no quiero que termine como Cul

-Tranquilízate, salió de la tienda y no le sucedió nada ¿cierto? Cul solo tuvo mala suerte de que hubiera un pedazo de etiqueta en las joyas que ella tenia. Además tengo información, pero necesito que nadie escuche lo que te diré

-¿Qué es?

-La verdad

(Narra Miku)

-…Y así se hace un Len al horno

-No puedo creer que seas tan cruel con tu propio hermano- le dije a Rin

-Si Rin, ¿como lo encierras en el horno por una hora?- dijo Luka

-Tuvo suerte de que no lo encendiera

-¿Tu madre sabe todo lo que le haces?

-No… ella trabaja bastante y hasta muy noche

-¿Y tu padre?- le pregunte, a lo que Rin no pareció muy contenta

-Seguro esta por ahí con una de sus novias… no debe ser fácil para mama estar divorciada y tener que encargarse de Len y de mi

-¿Sabes? Tal vez para ella no sea fácil el tener que esforzarse tanto, pero debe estar muy feliz de poder estar con ustedes

-Así es-confirmó Luka- tu padre puede que no sea el mejor, pero para una madre debe ser muy increíble el poder estar con sus hijos y quererlos

Las palabras de Luka me llegaron profundamente y, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, coloqué una mano sobre mi abdomen. Me preguntaba si eso era verdad. Yo me había cuestionado varias veces esto de ser madre, sobre todo por que me sentía frustrada de no poder seguir con mi vida, pero conforme había pasado todo ese tiempo, comenzaba a disfrutar mas de la sensación y de la idea de tener una hija o hijo. Me preguntaba si podría llegar a quererlo tanto como Luka decía

Al parecer Luka se dio cuenta de mis repentinas y profundas reflexiones por que volteo para mirarme y después sonrío, mientras me hacia la seña de 'pulgares arriba'

Después de esa charla estuvimos en silencio un rato mientras caminábamos para regresar. Estábamos caminando tranquilamente, hasta que Luka habló de nuevo

-Chicas, hay que apresurarnos

-¿Por que?

-No quería preocuparlas, pero… yo traigo algunas joyas

-¡¿Cómo?!

-No lo se… hace rato al pagar la cuenta y abrir mi bolso las vi. No les he tocado, no quiero arriesgarme a que si las encuentran mis huellas estén ahí

-¡¿Pero como es posible que te pusieran eso y no dieras cuenta?!

-No lo se, pero ya se lo dije a Gakupo. Me dijo que volviera pronto para no meternos en problemas

-Solo caminemos mas rápido- dijo Rin

Después de un rato llegamos hasta la enorme joyería y al entrar, bueno la escena era algo inusual

El detective Hiyama, sostenía a una mujer que se parecía muy elegante, creo que la ví antes de salir de la tienda. Mientras Gumi sostenía a la empleada, Aoki, ambas tenían sus muñecas detrás de la espalda. Otros empleados y clyentes observaban la escena de cerca

-¿Qué gatos sucede aquí?- dijo Rin en voz alta

-Me alegran que hayan llegado ¿por fin puedo llamar a los refuerzos?- dijo el detective mientras veía a Gumi con una mirada molesta

-Adelante, Hiyama- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Y mientras el llamaba a sus refuerzos, Gakupo dio un paso hacia adelante, y nos recibió a las tres

-Al fin están aquí, en el momento exacto para revelar la verdad y la respuesta esta ahí- dijo el señalando a Luka- amor mío, préstame tu bolso

Luka solo lo miró de forma asesina a la vez que se sonrojaba como un tomate y le entregaba sus bolso. Gakupo sacó un lápiz de no-se-donde, y lo utilizo para sacar los dos collares de el bolso de Luka

-Bien, los collares no vuelan solos, aunque pareciera que estos si, pero fueron colocados en el bolso de mi amada por…¡Esa mujer!- dijo mientras señalaba a la desconocida

-Su nombre es Mew- dijo otra voz a la vez que la gerente de la tienda salía de la nada- ¡Y ella y Aoki han estado robando la tienda desde hace cinco meses!

Todos, incluidos nosotros, hacían gestos de la sorpresa, mientras los demás clientes y empleados murmuraban

-¡Así es! Ellas han robado muchas joyas de este establecimiento y no se le ha descubierto hasta ahora

-¡Mentira!- gritó Aoki- ¡Se nos acusa falsamente!- Un guardia de seguridad detrás de mi suspiró, mientras veía con dolor la escena

-¡Claro que no y hay pruebas!- dijo Gakupo mientras veía a Aoki con una cara que decía '¡déjame terminar mi explicación, bruja!'. Supuse que estaba enojado por que habían usado a Luka como medio para sacar las joyas de la tienda- ¡Tu, que fingías trabajar aquí, le pasabas las joyas a ella, que fingía comprar! '¿Cómo?' Se han de preguntar todos pues estas dos mujeres lo planearon todo ¡y ahí es donde se robaban las joyas!- gritó Gakupo señalando un rincón

-Explica todo Gakupo- lo animó Gumi

-Ese punto es ciego para las cámaras. Supongo que mientras planeaban todo Aoki y Mew se dieron cuenta de ello, y justo ahí la 'empleada' le pasaba las joyas a la 'clienta', después ella le pasaba las joyas a alguien inocente para poder sacarlas de la tienda sin que ella tuviese que arriesgarse a ser atrapada en caso de que algo saliera mal, justo como sucedió esta mañana ¿cierto?- Aoki y Mew no respondieron a eso

En ese momento Aoki se soltó del agarre de Gumi y comenzó a correr a la salida

-¡Va a escapar!- gritó Gumi que inmediatamente corrió detrás de ella al igual que la gerente. Justo cuando Aoki iba a cruzar por la puerta, el guardia de unos momentos atrás se lanzó hacia ella y ambos cayeron al suelo

-¡¿Lui?!¡¿Qué haces?!¡Suéltame!

-¡No!-le dijo el y después la levantó de el brazo- Dime, ¿realmente te importé?

-¡No!¡Ahora suéltame!- trató de zafar su brazo, pero el la tenia bien agarrada. La cara de expresión de ese chico, Lui, fue demasiado para mi, parecía un niño pequeño y totalmente herido. Tuve el repentino sentir de golpear a la tal Aoki en la cara y después abrazar al pobre chico; entonces me di cuenta de que ya me estaban aflorando los instintos maternos, genial

-¡Ya cállate Aoki!-gritó Mew repentina y autoritariamente- No tiene caso, ya nos atraparon ¡compórtate de una manera digna de una vez!- Aoki solo se mostró sorprendida por unos segundos, y después dejó de forcejear

-¿Estás admitiendo que si han estado robando la tienda por cinco meses?- dijo Gumi

-Si- respondió Mew mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Entonces, Gakupo, termina tu explicación para corroborar y acabar con esto

-Si. Entonces Aoki que fingía trabajar aquí obtenía los diseños de las joyas y después, ambas hacían las replicas. Cuando estaban listas, Mew fingía venir a comprar las joyas y Aoki se colocaba guantes, retiraba las etiquetas que activaban las alarmas y le daba las joyas reales mientras colocaba las replicas. Mew siempre se sentaba en ese punto para que las cámaras no la captaran, y cuando algún cliente pasaba por ahí, preferentemente mujeres con bolsos, se las pasaba sin que se dieran cuenta

-Aun hay tres cosas que no quedan claras- dijo el detective Hiyama- ¿Qué tiene que ver Merli en todo esto?¿Cómo es que apenas se sabe de este caso?¿Y como es que después recuperaban las joyas?

-Yo las descubrí dos semanas después de que comenzaran a robar las joyas-dijo la gerente, Merli, creo- Me di cuenta cuando llegaban clientes pidiendo la devolución por joyas falsas, tuve que lidiar con eso hasta que confronté a Aoki un día, y entonces ella me amenazó. Me dijo que ella y Mew eran profesionales y que si decía una palabra me inculparían por todo esto, y por las joyas que estaban en mi apartamento. Esa misma noche al llegar a casa encontré una bolsa con dos collares y una nota que decía 'Deberías contratar a un buen cerrajero. Por cierto ¿quieres mas joyas?'. En ese momento me entró el panico y obedeci. Desde entonces he tenido que quedarme callada

-¿Y tu eres la razón por la que apenas nos enteramos de esto?

-Si, yo he tenido que pagar todas las joyas que estas dos se han esto llevando, cada vez que vuelve un cliente solicitando una devolución, yo he tenido que pagarlo con mi propio dinero, e incluso he tenido que conseguir otro trabajo y tomar doble turno

-¿Por eso estabas tan cansada hace rato? Te has tenido que esforzar mucho ¿cierto?- le preguntó Gumi. Merli solo asintió

-He estado así desde hace cuatro meses, cuando me di cuenta que tenia que hacer algo

-Bien, queda una ultima interrogante- dijo Gakupo- ¿Cómo es que recuperaban las joyas? Es decir, se las daban a completos extraños sin que ellos supiesen lo que llevaban- Gakupo preguntó mas para Mew que para Aoki, y es que en realidad ella si se veía mas razonable que la otra

-Yo los seguía durante un rato, hasta que llegaba el momento adecuado y los asaltaba, también era cuestión de ver a quien le pasaba las joyas, la mayoría fueron chicos o chicas adolescentes que solo entraban a ver la tienda, y pasaban junto a mi, después se marchaban. Era fácil quitarles las joyas a ellos

-¡N-no puede ser…!- dijo el detective Hiyama

-¿Qué pasa Kiyoteru?- ¿Kiyoteru? Oohhh, así que ya son cercanos ¿no?

-¿T-tu eras el ladrón fantasma?- le dijo a Mew sorprendido

-¿Ladrón fantasma?- preguntó Gumi. No lo se, pero a mi me parece un apodo bastante tonto

-Si, en los últimos meses ha habido varios asaltos por parte de ese ladrón. A pesar de todo, cuando se les preguntaba a las victimas cuales eran las pertenecías robadas decían que no les faltaba nada. Las coincidencias son por el periodo de tiempo y las victimas, pero se creía que el ladrón era hombre…

-Je, si creo que era yo, ¿su ladrón traía un sombrero de copa y una gabardina guinda?

-Si

-Pues entonces era yo. Asi que mi disfraz era muy bueno, y Aoki decía que lo cambiara

En ese momento entraron dos policías sosteniendo muy bien sus armas por si tenían que utilizarlas

-Vaya, ya era hora chicos. Son ella y la otra pequeña empleada de ahí- dijo Hiyama mientras los dos policías tomaban a las dos mujeres y salían con ellas para llevarlas a su auto. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y solo quedamos los involucrados

(Narra Gumi)

-Por cierto Merli, ¿cual es tu otro empleo?- le pregunte

-P-pues… yo soy bailarina de apoyo…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-¿De verdad?¡eso es genial!- dije emocionada, era genial, aunque la cansara hasta la muerte, pero genial

Voltee y vi a Lui recargado en un estante, se veía triste y pensativo. Decidí ir con el y darle algunas palabras de consuelo, pero me detuve al ver a la empleada de hacia un rato, Luo Tianyi, acercársele, le dijo algo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa y se quedo conversando con ella, aprovechando que tenían un rato libre por toda la conmoción. Me alejé, pero pude oír como ella dijo acerca de invitarlo a comer algo

-Gumi, nos adelantaremos, te esperamos en la camioneta, no te demores mucho- me dijo mi hermano una vez que estuvimos afuera

-Claro- y se fueron los chicos mientras yo me quedaba con Kiyoteru

-¿Sabes? Creo que acabas de romper un record

-¿Si?¿De que?

-De resolver un caso en el menor tiempo- me dijo poniendo sus suave sonrisa

-Claro que no, no lo hice todo yo sola

-Pero estuviste en lo correcto al ir con Merli

-La verdad solo fui asertiva cuando fui a confrontar a Merli, no hice nada especial, además fue un logro en conjunto. Las pistas que ya tenían ustedes, la inteligencia de Gakupo-

-Y tu determinación- me interrumpió- eres una persona muy determinada, y en cierta manera, eehhh… diferente- no pude evitar sonreír

-Pues gracias. Tu no eres tan aburrido como pensé

-¿Oh, si? Gracias por notarlo. Tu tienes algo especial, hasta podría jurar que eres una genio como tu hermano. Por cierto, el no lo hizo todo solo, que eso te quede claro. El no podría haberlo adivinado todo sin tu ayuda

-Si, tal vez eso de ser genio esta en nuestros genes

-¿Sabes? Te repito de nuevo que nos serviría alguien tan perseverante y positiva como tu, quizás puedas enseñarnos una lección a los 'aburridos' como yo

-Gracias, lo pensare- en ese momento mi celular sonó avisándome que tenia un mensaje, era de Gakupo apresurándome

-Es tu hermano ¿cierto?

-Si. Creo que esta es la despedida Kiyoteru, me alegra el haber podido llevarme bien contigo

-Igualmente, y aparte de eso, ¿Quieres que yo lleve a Cul a casa o ustedes van por ella?- Diablos. La verdad con esta conversación, me había olvidado de que hacíamos esto por Cul

-E-eh, pues creo que iremos por ella ¿la liberaran de inmediato?

-Si, después de todo las verdaderas ladronas ya fueron capturadas y Mew ya confesó, así que solo tienen que llenar unos papeles restantes y ya

-¡Genial!- después hubo un momento de silencio- eh, pues yo ya me voy, así que…

-Oh, si claro…- y después de eso nos intentamos abrazar como amigos, pero fue algo muy extraño por que no sabíamos como sostener al otro, así que solo nos dimos una abrazo rápido y una apretón de manos. Yo salí corriendo por que si creo a Gakupo capaz de dejarme ahí para que yo vuelva sola y caminando a casa. Solo diré que este es el comienzo de una larga y gran amistad

* * *

**Leeeeestoooooo! Ya acabo esto del misterio, disculpen si no quedo con tanta emocion y suspenso, en otras palabras lamento que haya quedado horrible, en serio, YO SE QUE ES HORRIBLE! le faltaron muchas especificaciones y detalles! Mew ni siquiera habia salido y de repente aparece ahi por arte de magia?! pero tenia que acabarlo ya, e hice lo mejor que pude con el tiempo que tenia, pero todavia quedan uno o dos capitulos de este mes ;)**

**Por cierto, ya voy a tener un estricto control de las actualizaciones, mas informacion, vayan a mi perfil**

**P.d. Si, Mew tambien es una vocaloid**

**Gracias por leer! :DD (Uy! Como los quiero! :'D)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lamento no haber actualizado en tantisimo tiempo, he estado muy ocupada, la escuela, examenes y trabajos finales (y creo que me fui a ordinario de matematicas :'v), pero ya van a ser vacaciones :D podre dedicar mas tiempo a escribir, he tenido muchas ideas, y contandolas ya serian como diez ideas para historias largas y un par de shots xD bueno, ya mejor los dejo con el capitulo ojala les guste ;w; lo que tengo que comentar acerca de la historia lo pondre abajo, como siempre**

_**Hikari no kokoro **_**yo tambien amo esa cancion :'D****, aunque al principio en realidad no las habia relacionado xD _Assassin Gato_ muchas gracias, me alegra tanto saber que te gusta (soy feliz como una lombriz QwQ) y perdona la demora, culpa a la escuela :'v _KtaMiauXD _me apena tanto no haber podido actualizar en tanto tiempo qnq me alegra que te haya gustado ese capitulo aunque me haya quedado feo :'v(ya estas en mi lista de personas que amo :'3) y jamas dejaria el fic ni tu kokoro roto D: eso tambien va para ti _annemona19_ ****me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto C': fuiste de las primera la primeras en leer y comentar mis historias(esta y la primera, que por cierto algun dia volvere a subir ;3;) asi que tu apoyo vale mucho para mi(tambien estas en mi lista de personas que amo :3)**

**Bueno, y sin mas que decir, gracias por leer, reviewar(si, se que no es una palabra :v), seguir y agregar a favoritos :DDD los quiero publico!**

* * *

(Narra Miku)

Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que noté fue el cielo. Parecía que estaba nublado, pero me di cuenta de algo bizarro; no había sol. Suena imposible ¿no? Pues así es, no había sol, el cielo tenia el tono de cuando se nubla , pero tampoco había nubes. Me levanté y vi un campo muy verde, era bastante hermoso y parecía no tener fin, era puro pasto y mas pasto, ni siquiera se veían montañas. Y eso era lo extraño

-¿Donde estoy…?- no solo el lugar era raro, sino que yo también me sentía algo diferente, de repente decidí mirarme- ¡Kyaaaaaahhh!¡¿Qué le pasó a mi estomago?!¡Está plano de nuevo!

-Acabas de morir- de repente apareció junto a mi una chica de cabello negro y ojos color miel, tenia un arco y flechas gigantes. Pero en ese momento deje de prestarle atención, cuando lo que dijo se registro en mi cabeza

-…¿Qué…?

-Si, acabas de morir, según el libro-dijo sacando un gran libro de la nada- mientras dormías dejaste de respirar, probablemente tuvo que ver con un problema por tu embarazo y tuvo efectos en tu sistema respiratorio

-¡¿QUÉ?!- no, esto es una pesadilla¡¿NO?! ¡Por favor tiene que serlo…!No puede ser , ¡yo solo me quede dormida-!

-Así es, te quedaste dormida, pero ya no podrás despertar y no tienes idea de cuanto lo siento-

-¡¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando eso?!

-Bueno, es algo así como que puedo leer tu mente, aunque no exactamente. Aquí no existen las restricciones físicas por ser un mundo espiritual, todo es posible, incluso puedes volar

-¡No quiero volar, quiero saber que sucedió!¡Donde estoy, que es este mundo y por qué tuve que morir yo!- las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en mi ojos y al segundo ya estaba llorando fuertemente. Lo que mas me dolió fue el hecho de que solo me fui así, sin despedirme de nadie y sin saber lo que me ocurriría

-Oye, tranquilízate, ese es el primer paso. Te voy a explicar todo, además tu eres especial, te tengo una muy buena noticia y te la diré solo si te tranquilizas ¿de acuerdo?- tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a secar mis lagrimas, solo pude asentir levemente

-Bien, sígueme primero ¿si?

-¿A d-donde…?No hay alguna cosa aquí a parte del pasto

-Que tierna eres, pareces una niñita triste- dijo la chica, era alguien muy sonriente- toma mi mano

-¿Y ahora…?

-Sujétala fuertemente- y salimos volando, literal. La verdad no me sorprendía, una vez que me di cuenta que había muerto, ya nada me podía afectar mas- puedes soltarte y volar por tu cuenta, como te dije, aquí las restricciones físicas no existen, no estas atada a las mismas reglas que en el mundo de los vivos- de hecho, me solté y pude mantenerme perfectamente en el aire, solo que no podía avanzar así que ella tuvo que llevarme de la mano en todo el camino

-Oye, hace un rato te oí decir el mundo de los vivos ¿Acaso aquí vienen todos los que mueren?

-No, aquí es como un mundo intermedio, entre el mundo de los que alcanzaron el Nirvana y el mundo de los que esperan para retornar al Samsara.

-¿Samsara?¿Nirvana?

-Si, el Samsara es el ciclo de muerte y reencarnación, y para ello existe un mundo donde las personas esperan para volver a unirse a ese ciclo, ahí van las personas que deben volver a vivir, se quedan ahí el tiempo suficiente, y después los envían a reencarnar esperando que se comporten mejor, aprendan todo lo que necesitan aprender y finalmente puedan entrar en el mundo de los que ya han alcanzado el verdadero estado de iluminación al que se le llama Nirvana, ellos entran en un mundo puro donde hay paz eterna. Pero para alcanzar ese estado se debe pasar por varias vidas

-Si, suena fabuloso, pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo, ¿a donde me llevas?

-A la balanza del juicio, tus vivencias se pesarán tus vivencias en la balanza y se determinara que se hará contigo, aunque probablemente tengas que ir para esperar a renacer

-Qué se hará conmigo… Y si me envían al mundo de espera para volver al Samsara ¿crees que tenga que esperar mucho?

-Si, algo, en el mundo de los vivos, cada diez minutos nace mínimamente un bebe, pero muere mucha mas gente. Los que nacen, la mayoría son las almas ya purificadas que ya habían vivido otras vidas, olvidan todos los recuerdos de estas, pero aun retienen las lecciones de sus vidas anteriores. Esas lecciones quedan en su subconsciente y cuando crecen, son los que se conocen como 'principios'. Si lo piensas bien, cada persona desarrolla ciertas conductas y creencias con base a lo que le parece bueno o malo, la razón de eso, son esas lecciones que ya conocían

-¿Eso significa que no siguen siendo la misma persona?

-Algo así, cuando renacen la mayoría siguen siendo las mismas almas, aunque se puede crear un nueva vida cuando se toma una acción muy repentina y hay un cambio demasiado drástico en lo que ya estaba predestinado a suceder, además se debe tomar en cuanta el tiempo, no es como que cada segundo se envíe a un alma a la tierra, no, hay un lapso corto de tiempo, y si durante ese lapso sucede, como ya lo dije, un cambio drástico, ¡entonces se puede crear un nueva vida! Pero eso es muy raro, casi todo ya está predestinado

-Ósea que nadie controla ni hace su propio destino…

-Bueno, si lo quieres ver así, entonces si. Tienes libertad para tomar tus decisiones, pero ya se sabe que decisiones son las que tomarás

-¿Y tienes nombre?- Toda su explicación fue demasiado para ese momento en el que ya estaba muy confundida, así que se me ocurrió cambiar la conversación. Se quedó pensando por unos segundos y después me contestó

-Nombre propio, no, en realidad si tenia uno no lo recuerdo, pero puedes llamarme solo Tohoku, y no me tienes que decir tu nombre, ya lo se. Respecto a que se hará contigo, esa era la noticia que tenia que darte, pero mejor espera a que lleguemos

¿Llegar a donde? Si yo no veía nada mas que pasto

-Si, ya lo se, pero tu solo espera

-¡Deja de leer mi mente! Eso no es educado

-Oh, entonces lo siento

-Bien… y… que eres tu, ¿algo así como un espíritu o un ángel?- rió un poco

-Si así lo quieres ver, entonces si. Mi trabajo es guiar a los que mueren, y llegan aquí, a la balanza del juicio. Mira, hemos llegado

Al bajar mi vista vi una especie de iglesia o algo así, era la única cosa aparte de todos los kilómetros de pasto. Al acercarnos, pude ver que era de mármol, y el interior no era diferente. En un pedestal, en el centro de la única habitación, había una balanza de oro, Se veía antigua, y brillaba mucho. Sabia que no era por el efecto de la luz, ya que ni siquiera había sol en ese lugar; esa balanza sin duda era especial.

Tohoku se acerco a mi, con la punta de una de sus flechas me cortó dos cabellos, y puso uno en cada lado de la balanza. Comenzó a brillar y salio una esfera de luz

En la esfera de luz pude ver todos mis recuerdos, proyectados tan rápido, que podrian haberme lastimado los ojos, si no fuera solo un espiritu ahora, claro

De la esfera salio el petalo de una flor. Tohoku lo tomó inmediatamente y se puso a verlo. Su sonrisa desaparecio lentamente

-Lo siento mucho

-¿Por que?- le pregunte comenzando a sentirme nerviosa

-No puedes volver a tu vida, no tendras una segunda oportunidad, deberas reencarnar. Tal vez hubieses tenido una oportunidad, pero segun dice aqui, partiste trayendo enojo en tu corazon

-¿Enojo...?

-Si, contra alguien llamado Kaito, ¿te suena?

Me quede en shock. Claro que me sonaba, si aunque haya tratado de ocultarlo, estuve todo el dia enojada con el por lo que sucedio en la mañana en el parque de diversiones, más por el hecho de que no se disculpó

-Oye, Miku, reacciona

-¡¿Que sucedera conmigo?!

-O-oye tranquila. Como ya te habia dicho tendras que reencarnar. Volver al Samsara

¿Al Samsara...? ¿Y mi vida? ¿Mi hermano, mis amigos, Kaito... nuestro futuro hijo o hija? Ni siquiera podre saber que era...

-No sabes como lo siento...- me dijo Tohoku con una cara que revelaba que realmente lo sentia- te guiare a la puerta, al mundo donde esperaras-dijo tomandome del brazo

-¡No!- dije soltando mi brazo su agarre- por favor, debo volver, quiero volver...- sentia como mis lagrimas querian salir

-Miku, por favor, no te opongas, tener que obligarlos a ir es la parte mas dificil siempre...por favor- dijo mientras tomaba una flecha y la colocaba en su arco. Su cara era suplicante, y yo sabia que si levantaba el arco estaria lista para disparar

Si de cualquier manera me iban a obligar a ir, al menos podia hacer esto mas facil para ambas

-Esta bien, vamos

-Gracias- bajo el arco y volvio a colocar la flecha con las demas.

Me guio a la puerta de la derecha. Cuando la abrio pude observar un mundo que era gris, literalmente. Se veia triste y arido, el suelo era rocoso, muy diferente de este mundo lleno de pasto, pero ambos coincidian en no tener sol.

Pude observar personas sentadas en el suelo; se veian deprimidas y palidas, tristes igual que el lugar en donde estaban

¿Cuanto tiempo habran estado esperando?¿Yo me veria igual que ellas despues de algun tiempo?¿Cuanto podria pasar hasta que pudiera volver a vivir? ¿Y quien seria, en que me convertiria?

Recorde a mi hermano, mis amigos, Kaito... ¿Que diran todos ellos cuando sepan que ya he muerto? Jamas lo sabria, quiza jamas los volveria a ver y aun si lo hacia, seriamos completos desconocidos, pues yo no recordaria nada

Eso sonó tan triste. Ni siquiera pude disculparme con Kaito, el seguir enojada con el por algo tan simple fue la razon por la que terminé enfrente de esta puerta

-Bien Miku, ya tienes que ir, lo siento, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu nueva vida

-Gracias-al cruzar la puerta una luz me cego, cerré mis ojos preparandome para ver ese mundo gris

-¡Miku!- una voz muy familiar dijo mi nombre. Al abrir los parpados pude ver los ojos azules de Kaito mirandome sorprendidos- Ya era hora. Te hable por cinco minutos, en incluso te sacudi un poco, si no hubiese visto que estabas respirando te habria dado por muerta

Estaba en mi habitacion, en mi cama, Kaito estaba sentado a mi lado. Recorde que Mikuo nos habia invitado a cenar, yo me habia quedado dormida sentada en el sofá. Kaito debio haber sido quien me trajo.

Entonces solo fue un sueño...

No pude contener las ganas de abrazar a Kaito, me sentia muy feliz de poder seguir con el, y con mi vida. Por unos segundos solo se quedó quieto y podia sentir que estaba sorprendido, no tenia idea de por qué lo abrazaba, pero despues me correspondio el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos por fin pude decir lo que tenia que decir

-Kaito, lo siento. No se si te habras dado cuenta pero todo el dia estuve enojada por lo que viste cuando estabamos en el parque de diversiones

-¿Te refieres a-?

-¡Si, eso! No lo menciones-lo interrumpí- Lo que yo queria decir es que lo siento, por haberte pateado, por haber estado enojada todo el dia. No eres un idiota, yo, en realidad...- ¡Vamos!¡Dilo!¡Ten valor, no seas una tsundere!- te quiero... mucho...-¡Aahhh!¡No puedo creer que dije eso!¡Siento las mejillas calientes!

-Oh...-fue todo lo que pudo decir Kaito, mientras se le ponian un poco rosas las mejillas. Despues sonrió- yo también te quiero-me abrazó de nuevo, solo que me estrujó un poco fuerte

-Kaito, mi estomago, cuidado

-Ah, lo siento- dijo separandose de mi lo suficiente para verme a la cara. Me miró directamente a los ojos, nos quedamos unos segundos mirando fijamente los ojos del otro. Su cara estaba tan cerca...

Por puro impulso movi mi cara hacia el frente y lo besé rapido. Al principio se sorprendio un poco, pero me dio una media sonrisa picara, puso su mano en mi cara y se movio hacia enfrente juntando nuestros labios de nuevo. El beso se intensificó despues de varios segundos, y pude sentir la punta de la lengua de Kaito en mi labio inferior. Ibamos a continuar hasta que...

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Separense! Tu- dijo Mikuo dirigiendose a Kaito -te digo que le vengas a avisar que ya está la cena, entonces vengo yo y me encuentro con esto

-Mikuo- le dije atrayendo su atencion. Señale a mi estomago. Mikuo achicó los ojos y despues volvio a ver a Kaito. Le hizo la seña de "te estoy vigilando", si, esa con los dos dedos, señalando sus ojos y luego los de Kaito, cuando acabó se retiró lentamente

-Vayamos a ver que hizo Mikuo para la cena- le dije. Salimos de mi habitacion, tomé su mano y el me dio un apretón ligero

-Te quiero mucho- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Y-yo tambien...- le respondí algo apenada y sonrojada, pero ya me acostumbraria

* * *

**FIN DEL MES SIETE! Si, se que la introduccion repentina del tema espiritual fue algo muy raro :v (SUPER raro .-.) pero tenia que darle a Miku una leccion y no tenia otra idea -3- al menos ya aprendio a apreciar a Kaito y pudo haber una escena ewe, por cierto, todas las referencias y palabras las saque del budismo(si alguien es budista, por favor no se ofenda, no lo hice con mala intencion ni por burlarme .w.)**

**P.d. Tohoku Zunko tambien es una vocaloid(solo que su apellido no lo mencione en el fic :V) fue creada por la compañia AH-Software Co. Ltd y el arco creo que es su item, por eso la puse como la especie de guia espiritual o angel, no se, su vestimenta se me hizo apropiada xD creo**


	26. Chapter 26

**bueno, esta fue una actualizacion rapida por que ya tenia la mayoria de este capitulo desde hace un tiempo, solo tenia que acabarlo y darle unos toques :DD y aqui esta, listo para saborearse, sabroso y con salsa -w- ok no xD bueno, ya saben que los quiero mucho por leer esto, que lo vean vale mas que todos los reviews que pueda tener **

**Gracias!**

* * *

Mes 8

(Narra Kaito)

-…Y así fue como Mikuo termino con el cabello lleno de pintura roja-me estaba contando la historia de cómo tuvieron que dejar calvo al pobre Mikuo cuando tenia doce años - la pintura se le pegó al cabello en cuanto se secó, y al parecer el jabón y agua no la quitaban

-¿Y después?

-Le tuvieron que cortar todo, desde la raíz, se veía gracioso- dijo sonriendo- pero como se quejaba mucho por ello, le compraron una peluca

-Suena genial, ¿tienes fotos de cuando no tenia cabello?- estaba emocionado por verlas

-Claro, solo que- no termino de hablar porque llego una llamada a mi celular

-Espera…¿hola?

-¡Hola!¡Kaito, hermano!

-¿Akaiko?-

-Si, ¿cómo estas?-no distinguía bien, su voz, había mucho ruido en el fondo

-Ehh…bien… ¿y ustedes?

-Bien- sonaba algo nerviosa

-¿De verdad están bien?

-Si

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

-Bueno, pues por eso te llamaba… verás, Taito, Akaito y Kaiko no están, así que me preguntaba si tu podrías venir a ayudarme con un problema

-¿Y Kikaito, y Nigaito?

-P-pues Kikaito me trata de ayudar pero no logramos mucho, y Nigaito esta en su habitación, tu sabes como es…

-Creo que si…¿es muy urgente?

-Si

-Creo que podemos ir

-Genial- en el fondo se oyó un ruido, como cuando se rompe cristal- ven pronto- y cortó la llamada

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo se, pero tenemos que apresurarnos, no se que les pasa a mis hermanos, pero al parecer tienen problemas- la verdad yo estaba preocupado por ese ruido justo antes de que Akaiko cortara la llamada. ¿Y si había ladrones en la casa? O peor ¿y si eran secuestradores?¡¿O asesinos?!

-¿Están bien?

-No lo se

Pues al parecer estaban mas que bien para cuando llegamos porque se oía música a todo volumen y había gente dentro de la casa, en el jardín, y estaba llegando mas gente

-Wow, tus hermanos hicieron una gran fiesta- me comentó Miku

-Mis hermanos no. Mi hermana la irresponsable y mi segundo hermano loco hicieron una gran fiesta- le dije mientras trataba de entrar, pero no se podía por que aparte de que había gente entrando y saliendo, la casa estaba llena, LLE-NA, y apenas se podía pasar- Ah, esto será difícil

-Apártate, tengo una idea- y después de eso se paró enfrente de la puerta mientras hacia como que tosía un poco. Y las tres chicas que estaban ahí inmediatamente dejaron de reír

-Ow…- dijo una de ellas mientras se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar. Miku solo me tomo de la mano y me hizo caminar con ella. Y así siguió, todos los que la veían le decían a sus amigos que se hicieran a un lado para dejarla pasar. Así hasta finalmente llegar a la sala principal, donde había mucha gente

-Oye, que buena idea

-Lo se

-¡Oigan!- oí un grito de una voz familiar-¡Dejen eso!¡Oye no te puedes sentar ahí!¡Eso no se come!¡Es aromatizante!

-¿Akaiko?

-¡KAITO!-se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros, bueno no corriendo, si no lo mas rápido que el espacio y la gente a su alrededor se lo permitían-¡Dios mío, que alegría que estas aquí! Tienes que ayudarnos

-Akaiko ¿que significa esto?¿Por que demonios hiciste una fiesta tan caótica?

-¡Oh, vamos! Te llame porque eras el mas piadoso ¿y ahora me regañas?

-Claro que si, ¡mira este desastre!

-Bueno ya, lo se, lo siento

-Eso no basta, no debiste hacer una fiesta sin permiso, no debieron tu y Kikaito hacer una fiesta sin permiso, por cierto ¿dónde esta el?- en ese momento un montón de gente bajó por las escaleras quejándose mientras Kikaito iba atrás de ellos

-Ya les había dicho que no podían subir, la fiesta es solamente abajo

-Kikaito

-Hola Kaito- me dijo mientras sonreía nervioso- eh ¿Qué te trae aquí?¿quieres ponche?

-No

-¿Botanas?

-No

-¿Helado?

-No

-¡Eso ya es un logro!¡Está tan enojado que ignoró el helado!

-Kikaito...- te voy a...

-Mira, ¿podemos discutir esto después?Ahora solo ayúdanos a sacar a todos de aquí- me dijo Akaiko

-¿Por que simplemente no dicen que la fiesta acabó?

-Ya lo hicimos, hace 40 minutos Taito, Akaito y Kaiko nos dijeron que ya venían hacia acá. Akaiko y yo hemos tratado de que esta gente se vaya pero no lo conseguimos- cierto, en una ciudad grande cómo esta gran parte de lugares están alejados, y si a eso le sumamos el trafico, da como resultado un regreso muy largo

-¿Y a donde fueron ellos?- Y sobre todo ¿por que dejaron solos a Nigaito y a este par de locos?

-Ellos fueron a buscar a papá y mamá, no se que asuntos tengan con ellos- eso explicaba por que la tardanza , y por que estos dos aprovecharon para hacer una fiesta. Siempre que teníamos que ver a nuestros "padres" había que esperar horas, y ahí iba de nuevo la atención que siempre nos habían puesto

-Como sea ¿nos ayudas ya?- dijo Akaiko visiblemente preocupada. Solté un suspiro de resignación, aunque quisiera o no, debía ayudarlos

-Ya que…- de repente escuché algo quebrándose en la cocina. Tomé a Kikaito por el brazo- Tu vienes conmigo a ver lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí. Y después a ver que se me ocurre para sacar a todos de aquí- aun no se me había ocurrido algo

(Narra Miku)

-Vaya que esta enojado- dijo Akaiko, y pude notar que ya comenzaba a sentirse culpable por ocasionar el desastre

-Yo solo he visto pocas veces así… creo que ustedes realmente descubrieron una buena forma de hacerle enojar

-Si, Kaito es muy extraño, uno no creería que es capaz de enfadarse, y la verdad no, se necesita algo que lo motive lo suficiente, y por eso lo llame, pero al parecer esto fue lo suficientemente grande para que me gritara como lo hizo hace unos momentos. No vuelvo a hacer una fiesta

-La verdad , creo que eres una buena anfitriona, solo tienes que aprender a como sacarlos de tu casa cuando estén a punto de destruirla

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si- le dije mientras sonreía para tratar de animarla- además, no es todo tu culpa, puedes culpar por la mitad a Kikaito

-Creo que si- dijo soltando una risilla- gracias

-¡Hatsune!- ¿oí que gritaron mi nombre? Voltee y vi a una chica que se estaba cayendo de ebria- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Te conozco…?- y vaya que estaba confundida, sobre todo preocupada por que la extraña sabia mi nombre y me preguntó en donde estaba

-No…pero y-yo a ti siiii… estábamos en la misma… clase de ge-geometría descriptiva…- si, yo estaba preparándome para ejercer la carrera de 'Diseño de Interiores'

-¡Ah, si! ¡Eres-! No. La verdad no tengo idea de quien eres (._.)

-Yowane…H-haku …¿y qué te paso? Desapareciste del radar- ¡Uy!- Haku tropezó de repente, le iba a dar mi mano para ayudarla, pero en ese momento se levantó ella sola a la velocidad de la luz- Hatsune…¿q-qué te sucedió…? Quedaste panzona…

-¡¿EH-?!- ¡¿Qué le sucede?!

-¡Haku!- se oyó otra voz femenina- demonios, no puedes molestar a la gente así, principalmente a embarazadas, adultos mayores y niños, sobre todo niños

-L-lo siento… Meiko, pero es que la conozco a ella… ella es- en ese momento Haku tropezó otra vez

-Si, si, la conoces, bien por ti- dijo la chica llamada Meiko levantándola y dirigiéndose a nosotras- Cuando esta ebria conoce a todos los hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y perros del mundo, lo siento

-No, no… ella era…una compañera…- y se alejaron mientras Haku trataba de contar su historia. Akaiko y yo estuvimos una rato ahi paradas viendo a la gente, quizá esperando a que algo sucediera, hasta que despues de unos cinco minutos comencé a sentirme sofocada y mareada, también mi cabeza comenzó a doler un poco

-Akaiko, no me siento bien

-Debe ser el ambiente; el ruido, la gente, el espacio reducido

-Supongo que si- dije aun mas mareada

-Oye, se te empieza a notar que no estas bien, ¿por que no vas arriba? Ahi debe ser mas tranquilo, vi que Kikaito acaba de hacer que las personas que estaban ahi bajaran

-Si, gracias- me dirigi a las escaleras, pero apenas pise el primer escalon, senti que iba a caerme, por suerte Akaiko me sostuvo a tiempo, aunque no fue por mucho; yo apenas podia pararme y Akaiko apenas si podia sostenerme

-Ay no, a ver... ¡Ah, Yukari!¡Yukari!- le gritó Akaiko a alguien, poco despues se acerco una chica de cabello lila

-¡Ho! Akaiko ¿que sucede? Por cierto, me gusta la fiesta

-Ella es la novia de mi hermano, ayudame- en eso, la cara de la chica se oscureció y bajó la mirada

-K-Kikaito ¿tiene...novia?- me vio- Y e-está ¡¿embarazada?!

-¡¿Que?!¡No!¡Ella es la novia de otro de mis hermanos, Kaito!

-¡Ah!¡Esta bien!- le volvió la sonrisa de manera instantanea y corrio a mi otro lado, paso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros igual que Akaiko, y comenzamos a subir

-¡¿Por que siquiera se te ocurrió que era de Kikaito?!¡No es mi unico hermano!- la cuestionó Akaiko

-Solo lo pensé- respondió ella rapidamente, pero yo pude ver la verdad en sus ojos, solo que no dije nada. Cuando llegamos arriba, le agradecimos a Yukari por su ayuda y ella se fue felizmente, saltando como conejito, muy conveniente para su sudadera que en la capucha tenia un par de orejas de conejo. En eso, oimos algo rompiendose en la parte de abajo, Akaiko dejó escapar un suspiro cansino

-Voy a ver que fue eso, ¿estaras bien sola?

-Si

-Bien, puedes usar la habitacion que quieras, aunque no te recomiendo la de Kikaito, siempre está desordenada

-Si, gracias- cuando se fue, avance hacia una puerta conocida. Entre a la habitacion de Kaito. Cuando cerré la puerta se dejaron de escuchar la voz de la gente y la musica, o al menos casi no se escuchaban

La habitacion estaba totalmente limpia y ordenada, como se podria esperar de alguien como Kaito

Me senté en su cama. Mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor, senti mi cara sonrojarse al recordar lo que ocurrio esa noche y como todo habia comenzado en esta habitacion

De repente la puerta se abrió

(Narra Kaito)

Ya no podia mas, solo queria salir corriendo. Solo habiamos logrado que la gente dejara de lanzar los objetos de la casa y los habiamos sacado de la cocina

-¡Yo ya no tengo idea de como sacar a todas estas personas de la casa!

-Pero hay que seguir intentandolo-me dijo Kikaito

-¡Ya lo se, ese es el problema!

-Vaya, Kaito ya se esta enojando, y eso que lo llamaron porque dijeron que era el mas pusilánime

-¡Nigaito!¡¿Que haces en la alacena?!¡¿y como que pusilánime?!-¡¿quien siquiera usa esa palabra en esta época?!

-En vez de interrogarme-me decia mientras bajaba de la alacena- mejor voltea hacia la ventana- dijo con su usual tono indiferente y señalando

Me asomé por la ventana y vi el auto de Taito estacionandose. Vi que se puso junto a otro auto que me parecia familiar. Tenia una extraña sensacion respecto a ese auto, pero no le di importancia en el momento

-Vengan- les dije a Kikaito y Nigaito- vamos con ellos

Al salir de la cocina pude ver a Kaiko, Taito, e incluso Akaito hablando muy molestos con Akaiko

-¡Como pudieron hacer esto!- oí decir a Kaiko. De repente nos volteo a ver-¡Ah, tu tambien estas en problemas!-le dijo a Kikaito ignorando por completo mi prescencia. De verdad me siento apreciado...

-¡Oye, te crees mi mamá o que!- le respondió el

Y en ese momento, una alarma sonó en mi cabeza ¿Acaso no era el auto de nuestra madre y su esposo?

-¡Rapido!- les dije-hay que sacar a todos de aqui

-Eso lo se, pero ¿por que estas tan alterado?- me preguntó Kaiko

-Creo... que nuestra madre está aqui- sus expresiones pasaron a terror absoluto, excepto la de Taito, quien, para mi sorpresa, habló

-Yo lo haré- puso una mano en su boca y en eso silbó tan fuerte que llamó la atencion de todos en el lugar- Se acabó la fiesta, largo- nadie se movió- ¡AHORA!- despues de ese ultimo grito, todos se apresuraron a salir hasta que la casa quedó vacia

-Jamas sabré como haces estas cosas- le dijo Akaiko a Taito

-Es cuestion de actitud- le respondió seco como siempre mientras se cruzaba de brazos- y usteded dos estan en castigados

-Lo sabemos- respondieron los causantes de todo este desastre

-Bien hecho Taito, eso fue impresionante, asi se impone un buen lider- todos nos congelamos al oir esa voz

-¿Madre...?- dijo Akaito. Asi que despues de todo, ella si estaba aqui

-Hola chicos, veo que se la pasan bien, pero creo que podrian rentar un lugar para hacer una fiesta ¿saben? Es mucho trabajo limpiar la casa despues de todo esto. Oh, Al, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Si, lo que digas Ann- le respondió muy concentrado en su celular

-Ah, pues yo creo fue una divertida fiesta, e incluso conocí a alguien muy interesante, precisamente ahi viene- dijo señalando a las escaleras, y casi me da un ''no se que'' al ver que quien bajaba era Miku. No se suponia que Miku debia de verla o conocerla

-Mira, Al, ella es la simpatica novia de Kaito, la que tendra su bebé- eso atrajó el interes de Al, quien por fin apartó la vista su celular para ver a Miku, mientras ella se acercaba a mi

-Kaito ¿quienes que relacion tienes con ellos?¿como es que me conocen?- me preguntó confundida por la situacion

-Ellos son mi madre- siento que esa palabra sonó muy forzada- y su esposo

-Si, pero Kaito no ha querido hablar con nosotros en unos meses, y ha sido muy descortes que no nos haya presentado antes, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias Miku, pareces una buena chica, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes, y es bueno que sea en persona, por que esto les concierne a ambos- por favor, que no se lo diga, por favor, que suceda algo que lo impida- Queremos que cuando ese hijo nazca, lo den en adopcion

* * *

**Uuhh, esto ya necesitaba algo de drama -u- y ya que todo este fic ha sido pura vacilada, no se me ocurrio otra cosa para darle... Drama B|**

**Bueno, sonara muy simple y telenovelesco eso de que la madre los desaprueba y asi, pero lo que planee en realidad es mas profundo que eso, asi que no se equivoquen e.e**

**Gracias por leer :DD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bueno estoy actualizando muy rapido por que tambien tengo que actualizar mi otra historia y quiero subir la nueva :v tambien porque quiero seguir adelante con una traduccion que estaba haciendo, ademas ya me habia demorado en actualizar esta ;w; debo reponer el tiempo perdido **

**_AnHell_ nah, esta bien xD no es como que nadie aqui tenga la obligacion de dejarme review xD si asi fuera entonces que clase de mundo sería? :'v si se que me han faltado acentos en muchas partes, pero como no he tenido tiempo de escribir los capitulos desde la computadora, he estado usando las notas del celular para hacerlo (ya que ese siempre lo traigo conmigo :v) y de hecho si no se me hubiera ocurrido no habria podido subir estos tres capitulos tan rapido; ademas no tengo activado el autocorrector xD (esa cosa es fastidiosa y del diablo :'v no me gusta)uy, gracias y suerte tambien xD _Jenny Kazama_ gracias :D a mi tambien me alegra volver (y saber que aun lees esto) :'3 y lo siento, no escribo lemon :c se que mi conciencia me lo estaria reprochando a cada rato (Conciencia: sin duda lo haria Yo: si :v ella siempre me da un tirón de oreja cuando dice que lo necesito :'v)**

**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, estan listos chicos? (si capitan estamos listos!(?)**

* * *

(Narra Kaito)

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!- si alguien poda hacerme enojar a la velocidad de la luz, era ella

-Oh vamos, no actúes como si no supieras nada, si hace un par de meses te estuve hablando muchas veces respecto al tema por teléfono

-Entonces esas llamadas, eran de tu madre, por eso te ponías tan sensible... si ya sabias esto ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No es que no quisiera decirte-

-¿Si?¿entonces por qué no se lo dijiste?

-¡Estoy hablando con ella! Tú no tienes derecho a meterte en nuestra conversación, mucho menos en nuestra vida

-¿Dijiste "nuestra"? Bueno, si ya estas incluyendo a la pobre chica en tu vida tan seriamente, ¿entonces por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

-¿Que verdad?- me preguntó Miku-¿hay algo más que tenga que saber?- ya no hay más remedio contárselo

-Los mayores, estamos... algo así como prometidos- sus ojos se abrieron en una mezcla de completa sorpresa y algo de tristeza. Sentí una punzada en el estomago

-Mamá... eso no es cierto ¿verdad?- preguntó Kaiko con una expresión similar a la de Miku

-Sí, es cierto, ya tenemos chicas de buena familia seleccionadas para tus hermanos mayores, solo faltaría hacer un compromiso formal

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Y crees que eso es correcto?!-habló Akaito- No somos muñecos para que nos puedan utilizar como se les antoje

-Cariño, cálmate, solo estamos viendo por ustedes- antes de que Akaito pudiera responder a eso, Akaiko preguntó

-¿A nosotros también nos prometieron? pregunto Akaiko preocupada

-No querida, aun no, ustedes son todavía muy jóvenes, esperaremos a que sean mayores

-Esto es injusto- murmuró Kikaito

-A mí me faltan algunos años, lo superaré. Me voy a mi habitación- dijo Nigaito a quien dejó de interesarle la conversación y se fue

-¿Por qué no todos pueden resignarse como él? Es la actitud más digna que pueden tomar si me lo preguntan

-¿Qué te pasa?¡No puedes decidir por nosotros algo tan importante!¡Yo no quiero casarme tan joven!- dijo Akaito, que estaba aferrado a la idea de vivir su vida al máximo divirtiéndose y haciendo lo que quería

-Ann, surgió algo, encárgate tú de esto, yo me tengo que ir- dijo repentinamente el esposo de Ann

-Claro Al, suerte- después de que él se fue, el ambiente de puso un poco más tenso porque nadie dijo nada

-Miku, pequeña, piensa en él bebe, y tu futuro, ¿de verdad quieres hacerle esto? No sería justo que tuvieses que lidiar con un bebe a tan temprana edad, tampoco sería justo que la criatura tuviese que lidiar con el hecho de haber sido un producto accidental de una noche loca- cada una de sus palabras me enfurecía más

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-pregunte frustrado. Podía ver la cara de duda de Miku, las palabras de Ann la estaban haciendo dudar. La abracé, colocando una mano en su cabeza y la otra alrededor de sus hombros, como tratando de protegerla de cualquier idea que Ann le pudiera meter en la cabeza- Ambos hemos tomado la decisión de aceptar lo que ocurrió y lo que resultó de ello. Tú no eres nadie para hacernos dudar de eso

-No los quiero hacer dudar, solo soy realista. Estoy haciéndolo por su propio bien, no solo el tuyo porque eres mi hijo, si no también por Miku

-No necesitamos que "lo hagas por nuestro bien" ¿Tú crees que a todos los que estamos aquí nos gusta que tomes decisiones arbitrarias? No necesitamos que hagas nada por nosotros; ni tu ni tu esposo

-Bien, si no nos necesitan, como dices, entonces no necesitaran nuestro dinero en su cuenta bancaria cada dos semanas ¿cierto?

-¿Estas tratando de chantajearnos?-eso solo me enojó más ¡¿Cómo se atreve?

-No, solo que si se sienten tan independientes y no quieren obedecerme a mí, su madre, entonces ya no me necesitan más. Supongo que como se pueden valer solos, también tendrán que buscar un empleo para costear sus estudios y otros gastos que quieran hacer

-¡¿Sabes qué?!¡No me importa! Por mí no me den nada y mejor busco un empleo ¡Es un mejor camino a tener que ser su marioneta y prácticamente vender mi felicidad solo para que ustedes se beneficien!

-K-kaiko...- dijo Akaito con mucha incredulidad de que de repente ella, tan serena y tranquila haya hecho algo tan valiente y atrevido. Todos estaban impactados, incluso Ann. Kaiko comenzó a temblar y cuando por fin levantó la mirada pudimos ver que estaba llorando mucho. Taito puso su mano en su hombro y la miró tratando de calmarla, luego la soltó e inmediatamente Akaiko y Akaito la abrazaron

-Creo que ya has causado suficientes problemas por hoy- dijo Taito con su habitual tono frio- ¿Acaso no viste el verdadero propósito de el por qué nos mudamos al otro lado de la ciudad, solos?

-¿Taito?¿Me estás retando?

-¿Eres tonta? Es muy obvio que si- a pesar de que tiene razón, no me gusta para donde está marchando esto

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!¡Soy tu madre!

-Solo eres nuestra madre cuando te conviene ¿no? Pero nunca has sido una buena madre. Yo soy el mayor, desde que nació Akaito tuve que aprender a cuidarlo, ya que tú no le prestabas mucha atención, después fue Kaito, también tuve que cuidar de él hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande y entre los tres pudimos hacernos cargo de los menores. Yo tuve que madurar rápidamente para no fallarles y poder cumplir mi deber, que fue asegurar que estuvieran a salvo y felices. Ahora tu estas interfiriendo con ello. No solo te metiste con Kaito, si no que ahora involucraste a todos mis hermanos, y eso, no lo voy a permitir

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es un hecho. Cuando me diste la noticia de que me comprometerías algún día, yo no tuve problema, pero si ellos no lo aprueban, entonces yo tampoco

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, admirados por la fuerza de las palabras de Taito. Incluso Ann, que se quedó callada por unos minutos pensando. Pero supe que algo andaba mal cuando vi su sonrisa extenderse por fin

-Ya veo... Kaiko, Akaiko, Kikaito, ustedes y Nigaito, empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos

-¿Irnos?¿a dónde?- preguntó Kikaito

-A un internado, pequeño, en Inglaterra. Estoy segura de que les encantará, ahí podrán estudiar hasta que terminen la universidad ¿no es maravilloso?- dijo con falsa alegría. Si en ese momento realmente estaba alegre, solo podía ser porque encontró una manera de salirse con la suya

-¿Pero por qué la decisión tan repentina?- preguntó Akaiko

-¿No es obvio? Necesito que ustedes sean buenos chicos y me obedezcan. No quiero que se vuelvan como sus hermanos mayores, tan rebeldes y que cuestionan mi autoridad como su madre

-No puedes hacer eso, ni tampoco obligarnos a ir

-Kaiko, hija, ¿ves por qué es necesario que vayan? Estas siendo casi tan rebelde como tus hermanos

-¡No me importa lo que puedas pensar ya!¡No iremos a ningún lado y no puedes obligarnos!

-Sí, si puedo. Soy su madre, y me tienen que obedecer

-No tienes el derecho de obligarla, ni a ella, ni a los demás- habló Taito de nuevo

-¿Quieres apostar, Taito? Tengo todo el derecho legal para obligarlos, y no se me impedirá puesto que no les hago ningún daño, solo los envió a una escuela en el extranjero- al ver que Taito no dijo nada y solo dio media vuelta, Ann sonrió aún más- Entonces empaquen sus cosas, vendré mañana por ustedes- y cuando parecía que se iba a marchar...

-Accederé ¿está contenta?

-¡E-espera!¡No tienes que hacerlo!¡No es problema irnos por un tiempo!¿Cierto, chicos?- preguntó Akaiko buscando el apoyo de Kaiko y Kaikaito

-Sí, no hay problema

-Por supuesto

-Está bien- aseguró Miku- de todas formas ella tiene razón. No es como que sea lo mejor para el... ni para mi

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?-hable por fin, la sorpresa y la confusión me habían dejado callado por un rato- ¿no...no habíamos aprendido a aceptar esto? Entonces ¿simplemente te vas a rendir después de todo lo que ha pasado?- podía oír en el tono de mi voz decepción. Ella solo me dirigió una sonrisa melancólica

-Está bien, lo que no sepa no le afecta y así los tres seremos libres. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a visitar a Mikuo, su casa no queda muy lejos- no, tengo que hablar con ella. No se puede rendir así, ¡debe reaccionar!

-Esa chica tomó una actitud admirable- la voz de Ann me paró en seco

-No entenderé jamás cuál es tu razón para aferrarte tanto a algo que obviamente no queremos

-Es por tu propio bien, y así la pobre también se beneficiará

-No me importa que digas que es por mi bien, esa es tu única excusa. Pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que ella haya dicho, esto no termina así

-¿Y eso qué? Ella se ha creído todo y eso me basta por ahora. No planeo realmente enviar a tus hermanos a una internado en el extranjero, solo quería que al menos uno de ustedes cediera

-...Que truco tan bajo- ya no le di tiempo para que respondiera. Ahora lo que me interesa es hablar con Miku

Al llegar con Mikuo, en la puerta vi una escena que me partió el corazón. Miku lloraba y abrazaba a Mikuo mientras el trataba de consolarla

Después el volteo a verme y le hizo una seña a Miku para que mirara también. Al verla a los ojos pude notar que había estado llorando mucho. Inmediatamente ella entró a la casa, quise seguirla pero Mikuo me detuvo antes

-Espera, dale tiempo, si no está lista para verte es por una razón. Pero quiero que me expliques que sucedió, ella solo llegó llorando y no me dijo nada

Luego de explicarle a Mikuo la aparición de Ann, lo que quería, toda esa escena de la discusión, y mi punto de vista, el solo soltó un suspiro

-Esta chica, solo me causa problemas, y ahora tu también

-Lo siento, esto quizá no habría sucedido si se lo hubiera dicho antes

-Él hubiera no existe. Ahora solo debes concentrarte en hacer que Miku te crea y convencer a tu madre de que los deje tranquilos, yo puedo ayudarte con Miku, si es la felicidad de mi hermana la que está en juego, entonces ayudaré

-Gracias, Mikuo. Y pensar que hace un par de meses aun querías matarme

-Je sí, pero el pasado es pasado. A menos que la hieras, entonces no dudaré en arrancarte el cuello

¡Cuando lo dice con esa sonrisa es muy aterrador!

* * *

**Ok, siento que pudo haberme quedado mejor, pero bueno, supongo que para un capitulo entero sobre una discusion es suficiente, no? :v espero que si .w. (al menos no quedó tan corto como pensé que quedaria)**

**Bueno, de aqui en adelante la ''intensidad'' no bajara, sino todo lo contrario ewe esten listos**

**P.d. si, Sweet Ann es la mamá de Kaito :v (dun dun duuuuuunnn~ )**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lamento ser una horrible persona y no haber actualizado en tantisimo tiempo, otra vez ;_; es que las visitas inesperadas de navidad y año nuevo que se quedaron mas tiempo de lo planeado, la escuela, y otras cosas que tengo que hacer y escrbir no me dieron tiempo para acabar pronto este capitulo, así que trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible**

**_Sagittarius no Liz_ aww, pues muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste :D y te entiendo, yo quisiera robarme a Mikuo para tenerlo como hermano :3 _AnHell_, gracias, pero no planeo ponerle lemon al fic (yo: *voltea hacia atras* conciencia:*agitando la chancla* ;_;) igual gracias por la ashuda, saludos del norte de mexico :v _Jenny Kazama_ tranquila! D: relaja los chacras, todo saldra bien :DD _Yui Hatsune x3_ a ok, me algra que los insultos no sean para mi xD y tranquila, todo saldra bien, esta historia no tendra un final triste!**

**Aunque los eventos en este capítulo estan muy apresurados espero que les guste :D sólo dos capítulos para que está historia acabe!**

* * *

(Narra Kaito)

-Así que, aquí estamos

-Si. ¿Estás listo?

-No. Cuando se trata de ellos, jamás estoy listo

-No conduje hasta acá por nada. Aparte, recuerda que no lo haces por ti, ¡¿qué tal si tu madre enloquece y manda a asesinar a Miku?!

-Tch, ¿has estado viendo muchas telenovelas?

-Ahora estoy solo. Aparte de trabajar no hago nada más, ¿qué esperabas?

-Algo menos patético que eso…

-Mira Kaito, ya me estoy cansando. Solo entra, no puede ser tan difícil- Bien, resignación. Tu puedes, no es tan difícil, solo entro, digo mi nombre y que quiero ver a mi madre o a su esposo.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿Qué desea?- me recibió la recepcionista con una mirada fría

-Ahh…eehh… yo vine a…- ¡Vamos!¡Creí que ya había superado esto!

-Señor, si no se le ofrece nada le pediré que deje de quitarme mi tiempo y se retire- suspiré

-Soy Kaito Shion. Vine a ver a Al o Ann, si es que están- no fue tan difícil una vez que lo hice

-¿S-shion?- dijo dejando entre ver una pizca de preocupación- Oh, claro, lo siento. En este mismo momento comunicare al señor que está aquí

Y después de unos minutos de larga espera y muchos nervios, al menos para mí, por fin me dijo que podía ver a Al. Hacia un tiempo que no venía aquí, pero aún recuerdo bastante bien que corredores y puertas tomar. Y cuando finalmente llegué a la puerta indicada, me tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad siquiera tocarla

-Adelante

-Hola- dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Al estaba firmando unos papeles y haciendo algo en su computadora

-Vaya, hola. Que sorpresa que vengas tu a verme, usualmente son Kaiko y Taito los que vienen.

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-No

-Supongo que estás aquí por lo que Ann te dijo hace un par de días- directo al tema ¿eh?

-Si

-Pues siento si eso te molestó, pero fue decisión de ella

-¿Sabes que no te puedo creer eso?

-No te miento, fue la idea de Ann, aunque si tú y tus hermanos aceptan se sacaran ganancias muy lucrativas, no solo para ustedes sino para nosotros y toda la compañía

-Si es cuestión de negocios no entiendo para nada por que hacer un compromiso matrimonial

-Fue la única manera de que los involucrados accedieran. Ann puede contarte las razones completas

-No sé si mi madre- esa palabra siempre me sale forzada- te haya dicho en que acabó nuestra discusión de ayer

-No he hablado mucho con Ann últimamente, pero sí, me dijo que tu novia aceptó y se fue

-Quizá eso es lo que ella dijo, pero yo no planeo dejar las cosas así

-Oye, no es por ofenderte, pero solo quiero que pienses por un momento; ¿realmente escuchas lo que dices? Estás demasiado alterado por todo esto. Creo que estás dejando de pensar como el adolescente que eres. En parte te felicito, pero para tu edad deberías ser un poco más egoísta y pensar en tu futuro. No solo en el tuyo sino también en el de tu novia

-Estábamos bien, hasta que llegaron ustedes. En cualquier caso lo que yo haga con mi vida y lo que Miku decida no son asuntos en los que ustedes deban entrometerse

-Piénsalo, ¿no es mucha responsabilidad para ambos, para ti? Independiente al hecho de que esto sea por negocios, cargar con un hijo es mucha responsabilidad

-Es tan contradictorio lo que dices, puesto que tratas de decirme que acceda para poder ser libre, pero quieren que me comprometa con una desconocida. Creo que es obvio que si tengo que estar atado yo elegiré por qué- pareció reflexionar por unos instantes

-Sí, tienes razón lo siento. Creo que esto lo tendrás que hablar con Ann, como ya te dije fue su idea, y las razones por las que se le ocurrió hacer esto, la verdad es que no me afectan- me pregunto qué quiso decir con eso ultimo- No eres mi hijo y jamás tuvimos una relación estrecha, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras dijo volviendo a su papeleo y computadora

¿Él se rindió?¿Gané?¡¿Gané?!¡GANÉ!

-Gracias por entenderlo- la verdad es que fue más fácil de lo que pensé, y no creo que con Ann sea tan fácil. Si fue su idea, como dijo Al, debe tener sus razones. Afuera, Mikuo me esperaba en el auto

-Y ¿Qué te dijo?

-Él… dijo que estaba bien… que hiciera lo que quisiera

-Oh ¿entonces se arregló todo?

-Al dijo que esto fue idea de Ann, por eso a él no le importa. Pero ella debe estar planeando algo, está muy insistente y eso me preocupa

-Entonces ¿qué más quieres hacer? No podemos ir a buscarla simplemente, mucho menos convencerla de que te deje en paz

-Cierto, necesito ir a hablar con mis hermanos ¿me puedes llevar?

-Eso fue lo que debiste de haber preguntado antes de entrar, pero ya que estás aquí, supongo que si- y arrancando el auto nos dirigimos con mis hermanos, porque tenía que hablar con todos sobre lo que pensaban

(Narra Miku)

-¡Miku!¡En cuanto supe que estabas deprimida vine inmediatamente!- dijo Luka entrando apresurada a mi habitación, azotando la puerta y a su novio en el proceso, a quien, por alguna extraña razón estaba jalando del cabello. No quise preguntar por qué

-Luka… fue Mikuo ¿no?

-Si

-¿Te contó todo?

-Solo me dijo que Kaito y tu habían peleado y que desde que entraste a tu habitación no habías querido salir para nada

-¿Cómo es que consiguió tu numero?

-No tengo idea- y entonces comencé a buscar mi celular. No estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Sabía que debí ponerle contraseña!

-Tomó tu teléfono ¿o no?

-Si

-Bien, ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Kaito?- al oír eso, mi mente se llenó con los recuerdos de dos días antes y sentí esa opresión en el pecho. Al ver que no respondía, me miró por unos momentos y después volteo hacia su novio

-Oye, ve afuera y compranos algo dulce y delicioso

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Despues de lo que me hiciste?!¡Claro que no!- dijo aun frotándose la cabeza, del lado del que Luka le había tirado del cabello. La verdad era la primera vez que veía que Gakupo se enojaba con Luka y la desobedecia. Luka giró hacia Gakupo, se dobló las mangas del sueter que traía y caminó hacia el lentamente, levantó su mano y entonces vi algo que me sorprendió… lo acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios que duró unos segundos. Casi nunca había visto a Luka ser cariñosa con él, mucho menos besarlo. Él estaba en shock y con los ojos abiertos

-¿Puedes ir, por favor?- lo miró dulcemente con su mano aun en su mejilla

-¡Y-ya vuelvo!- y salió tan rápido como pudo, a obedecer a Luka, de nuevo

-Ese es chantaje de primera- le dije con una media sonrisa. Eso fue entretenido. Si eso podía hacer solo besándolo, ya me imagino como seria si ella lo tratara asi todo el tiempo

-Un buen truco, solo cuando no quiere obedecer por las malas- quizá lo trataba como a un esclavo, pero pude ver el sonrojo en la cara de Luka- ¿Ahora que no está me dirás lo que sucedió?

-La madre de Kaito fue a verlo a el y al resto de sus hermanos, pero específicamente a el por que se enteró de mi y de mi estado

-No digas "estado", no estás enferma

-Si, bien, pero lo importante es que yo no lo sabia. En primera no conocía a sus padres incluso dudé que tuviera, pero nunca se lo dije. Y segundo, ella sabia todo esto desde meses atrás y el no me dijo nada. Por ultimo quiere que cuando el bebé nazca lo de en adopcion

-¿Que?¿Y que le dijeron?

-Kaito dijo que no pero yo… le dije que si

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó con una expresión preocupada

-Todo lo que dijo ella es cierto… dijo que mi hijo merece algo mejor, y es cierto. Solo por el error de una noche mira todo lo que resultó- sentí las lagrimas formarse en mis ojos- y no solo eso, a veces lo pienso, y cada vez me convenzo mas de que mi vida se ha arruinado… yo se que es un pensamiento egoísta, pero asi me siento…

-No, no, es algo normal que pienses eso, porque esto si cambió tu vida, totalmente, pero no significa que sea algo malo, y no tienes porque creer que estas siendo egoísta. Asi lo sientes, pero el hecho de que te equivocaste no debe hacer que te sientas mal. Y la madre de Kaito, ella quiza solo lo dijo para convencerte

-No… Lo he estado pensando más y más y ella tiene razón

-No quieres esto ¿cierto?

-Pues, ya me acostumbre a ello ¿sabes? Y el que se vaya a ir, me pone un poco… triste

-Oh, eso debe ser por que tu lado materno está aflorando. Su pongo que no todas las madres jovenes han de querer a sus hijos, pero si tu lo quieres entonces está bien, no tiene por que parecerte algo extraño…

-Si, pero yo no se si esto realmente es una buena idea. Si lo piensas bien ninguno de los tres merecemos esto. Quizá yo si por que esto fue mi culpa

-Por Dios, deja de culparte tanto por eso ¿No te ha entrado en la cabeza que Kaito en realidad está feliz? Si le molestara esto, ya habría dado señales, y no estaría tratando de hacer que su madre los deje en paz

-¿Esta tratando de hacer qué?

-Oh no, ¿Mikuo no te lo dijo? El ha ido para acompañarlo a ver a sus padres. A la compañía de su padre o algo asi

-No me dijeron nada. Supongo que es otra cosa que Kaito me oculta

-Bueno, tal vez no quería darte falsas esperanzas. A lo que yo iba con esto es a que comprendas que el se está esforzando por que le importas, le importa el bebé y yo creo que eso es una prueba de ello

Aunque no lo comprendia todo, sabia que en parte Luka tenia razón, pero eso solo me hizo sentir mas culpable por que al menos Kaito no se merece esto, y ya que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, me doy cuenta de que mi hijo o hija tampoco.

Despues de unos minutos de conversación, Gakupo llego con una caja de donas, se unió a nosotras y después de otra conversación, que por cierto no tenia nada de sentido, estas se acabaron

Un tiempo después de que se fueron, oi que alguien tocaba el timbre, bajé para ver quien era y me sorprendió encontrarla a ella en la puerta

-¿Qué hace usted aqui?

-Vine a verte ¿no es obvio?

-Sea lo que sea no quiero hablar con usted…

-Solo quiero darte un aviso, es sobre Kaito- cuando vio que me detuve, pudo notar que eso había captado mi interés y siguió hablando- ¿Sabias que el realmente te quiere y que le importa el hijo que vas a tener?

Lo mismo que Luka me había dicho antes

-¿Y por qué me lo está diciendo?¿Que acaso no quería que me alejara de el y que diera en adopción al bebé? Pues yo ya he dicho que si, no se que mas quiere usted de mi

-No es algo que yo quiera de ti, es algo que solo quiero que reflexiones

-¿Qué mas tengo que reflexionar sino lo que le acabo de decir? Pues se lo repito, lo daré en adopción

-Kaito no quiere. No se que planee hacer para evitarlo pero quiere convencerme. Pero lo que pasa es que no es que me convenza a mí, sino a él mismo

-No entiendo

-¿Puedo pasar?- ¿La dejo o no? Suspiré

-Si, pase…

-Gracias

-Si no le importa quiero ir a mi habitación- comencé a subir las escaleras. Era difícil en mi estado, y asi recordé por que casi no había bajado desde de mi habitación desde que subí por primera vez. Fianlmente llegué a mi puerta y me senté sobre la cama- ¿Puede explicarme a que se refiere con que Kaito debe convencerse a si mismo?

-Yo no hago esto por mi, lo hago por el y sus hermanos. Primero, no quiero que pienses que esto es personal ni un capricho de una madre sobreprotectora con su hijo. Segundo me pareces una buena chica, no tendría problema en aceptar su relación ni sus decisiones bajo otras circunstancias, y tercero, tengo que hacer lo mejor por mis hijos. Quizá ni tu ni mis hijos lo vean, pero yo solo quiero que estén bien. Me imagino que sabrás que Al no es su padre ¿cierto?

-Si, creo que Kaito ya había mencionado algo sobre eso…

-Bien, entonces debes de saber que si no, se comprometen y casan, el los va a desheredar a todos. Todo el futuro que estuve planeando para ellos, se va a desmoronar en unos cuantos días ¿Quieres eso para ellos?¿Para Kaito?¿Que pierda un brillante futuro porque tu te aferraste a algo y el te apoyó? Quizá creas que por que dijiste que si, todo ya se acabó, pues no, no se acabará hasta que el no reaccione. Cuando pueda olvidarse de ti, estoy segura de que apreciará todo lo que le estoy ofreciendo, y lo aceptará con gran felicidad. Será feliz solo cuando dejar atrás un mal pasado

-¿Sabe qué…? Creo que tiene razón…- no lo había pensado asi, pero, ¿Cuántas veces no había lastimado ya a Kaito? No se cuando se enamoró de mi, pero si se que lo ignoré mucho tiempo y eso lo lastimó, se que después de aquel dia, lo volví a lastimar con mi rechazo, hace un par de días lo volví a lastimar, y estoy segura de que justo ahora lo estoy lastimando más

-¿De verdad?¿Puedes entender que te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de él?

-Si. Solo le estoy haciendo daño, le he hecho bastante daño en mi opinion... Pero si usted cree que olvidándome el pueda ser feliz, puede ser que esté en lo correcto…

-¿Eso significa que lo vas a soltar?- solo tuve fuerzas para asentir- Me alivia que lo comprendas, estás haciendo lo correcto. Ahora, debo irme, gracias- dijo cerrando la puerta de mi habitacion

(Narra Mikuo)(**Uuyyy, este es nuevo! xD**)

-Vaya ¿de donde se saca tantas mentiras?¿de la manga?- le pregunté a la mujer cruzándome de brazos

-¿Mentiras? Solo vine a decirle la verdad, y ella fue quien decidió escucharme

-Ambos sabemos que usted solo le acaba de mentir a mi hermana. Y también sabemos que Kaito no se va a olvidar asi nada más de ella, y mucho menos a aceptar un supuesto gran futuro que solo le interesa a usted. Él no es asi y usted lo sabe

-Yo pienso que Kaito no se ha dado cuenta de ello, pero en cuanto vea que hice algo por su bien, y lo salvé de una vida de posible miseria, comprenderá que estuve en lo correcto ¿no crees que tu hermana también merece algo mejor?¿que merece ser como las otras chicas y salir a lugares con sus amigas?¿comprar ropa bonita y preocuparse solo por sacar buenas notas?

-Primero, no trate de usar sus trucos conmigo, le pido que no me subestime tanto. Y segundo, usted ni siquiera sabe lo que está diciendo. Yo he estado con estos chicos desde que empezó todo esto, y puedo asegurarle que son felices y estaban bien con la situación antes de que usted llegara y lo arruinara todo. Si, quizá Miku ya no podrá hacer todo lo que usted dijo, pero es mi hermana, y quiero que ella sea feliz, por eso yo la apoyo, y no trato de obligarla a hacer algo que yo creo la hará feliz, como usted comprenderá. Y por ultimo, usted no sabe que es lo que en realidad hace feliz a su hijo, mucho menos lo que hace feliz a mi hermana a quien apenas conoce. Usted no vio lo triste que llegó conmigo la noche en que usted apareció, ¡asi que no finja que sabe lo que ella realmente quiere!

-Debo decirte que no me importa lo que tu hermana quiere, simplemente quiero que vea el mal que le está haciendo a mi hijo

-¿Mal? Usted es la que le hace un mal a su hijo ¿no ve que quiere todo lo contrario a lo que usted dice?

-Es una rebeldía por la que todos los hijos pasan, ya se dará cuanta de que es por su bien

-Cree que tiene toda la razón ¿no?

-No lo creo, lo se. El solo esta encaprichado con tu hermana, quizá solo le gustó su físico, pero no creas que voy a permitir que desperdicie algo bueno por algo con tan poca importancia. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Entiendo que usted ha de tener algún complejo para aferrarse tanto a un objetivo sin sentido

-Escucha, solo porque tu hermana decidió actuar como una cualquiera y se haya acostado con el una sola vez voy a permitir que el futuro de mi hijo se vaya a la basura

-Le pido que se retire ahora mismo- ¡Solo por que es mujer…!¡Contente Mikuo!¡Tu puedes hacerlo!¡P-pero esta familia, primero el hijo, ahora la madre!

-Está bien, quizá nos veamos luego, depende de como se desarrollen las cosas

¿A que se refiere con eso…?¡Ah, no!¡Si cree que va ganar está muy equivocada, yo mismo me aseguraré de que todo salga bien! Estoy seguro de que los chicos podrán superar esto

Despues de asegurarme de que esa mujer se fuera, y cuando perdí su auto de vista, llegó Kaito a decirme que quería hablar con Miku

-Ya cuando llegas. Tu madre acaba de irse hace unos momentos

-¡¿Que?! Pero que mala suerte…Espera, ¿que estaba haciendo ella aquí?

-Vino a decirle sus venenosas mentiras a Miku, oh, lo siento

-No, no, lo se, se de lo que es capaz ¿Crees que puedo subir a hablar con ella?

-Mmhhhh… tu madre le acaba de decir muchas cosas, pero si crees que puedes levantarle un poco el ánimo y convencerla de que no se rinda, adelante

-Bien, haré lo que pueda

(Narra Miku)

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, claro

-Ehh… el quiere hablar contigo

-Mikuo…

-¿Si?

-Estabas aquí cuando ella…

-Si

-¿Escuchaste todo?- su silencio me daba mi respuesta- gracias por todo tu apoyo

-Eres mi hermanita- se acercó a mi y me abrazó- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Cuando el salió, Kaito entró muy nervioso. No podíamos mirarnos a los ojos, supongo que es por el hecho de que ambos nos sentimos culpables de lo que le sucede al otro por varias razones

-Ehh, escucha, se que esto no ha sido fácil… pero… quiero que sepas que me importas… y que no quiero que cuando nazca lo des en adopción, por que… también me importa

-¿Crees que hay otra salida?

-Yo… si, pero ¿que intentas decir?

-Yo siempre tuve dudas acerca de todo esto… no creí que fuese a terminar bien, y creo que esto es suficiente prueba de ello

-¿Me estas diciendo que ya te rendiste?

-No me rendí, simplemente… estoy siendo realista ¿Cómo esperabas que nosotros cuidáramos un bebe? Porque apenas y podemos cuidarnos nosotros, y si piensas en el o ella, no es justo que tenga una vida así

-¿A vida que vida te refieres? Todo iba bien…

-Si, pero, no teníamos garantizado que iba a ser siempre de ese modo. Ademas, no todo iba bien. Yo pude observar que esto no estaba siendo justo. Tú estabas haciendo todo, y yo solo me quedé estancada por esto, no pude hacer nada, aun no puedo hacer nada, incluso me cuesta caminar, y mi punto es que, si me detiene ahora, me va a detener más en el futuro

-¿Estas tratando de decir que quieres ser libre y sin ataduras?¿Que eres un espíritu libre y no puedes estar atada a una sola cosa?

-No, no lo digo en esa manera. Tú sabes que no soy alguien que pueda estar ahí sin hacer nada, y no tienes idea de lo inútil que me he sentido últimamente. Sin ser capaz de hacer nada

-Es temporal

-Si, quizá mi estado físico es temporal, pero después de que nazca, va a ser para toda la vida. Y yo… yo no quiero arrastrarte conmigo por mis errores…

-Vamos, yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba cuando decidí hacerte caso esa noche

-¿H-hacerme caso?

-Ah, si- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- fue algo así como que te besé un rato, después reaccioné, traté de salir de la habitación, pero me detuviste y me jalaste, con una fuerza impresionante debo decir, y me tiraste- comenzó a sonrojarse. Mucho- después subiste arriba de mí…

-¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?

-No vi necesidad de ello. Despues de todo también fue mi culpa, no iba a plantear excusas por mas verdaderas que fueran

-Aun asi, no es justo para los tres…

-Yo estoy bien con ello, y tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien

-No está bien. Por favor, no te idealices esto. Tienes todo un futuro por delante, seremos libres…

-¿Tengo un futuro brillante?¿Eso te dijo?¿Por que te rendiste tan fácilmente…?

-Y-yo…¡Ya no se que hacer!¡¿si?!¡Todos hablan y dicen lo que piensan, y pareciera que todos tienen razón y a la vez no!¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!¡¿Qué solo fuiste una manera de hacer pagar a tu hermano?!¡¿Una mera distraccion?!¡Pues asi fue!¡¿Estas feliz con saberlo, ya puedes dejarme en paz?!

Su cara, su esxpresion rota fue demasiado. Tuve que voltear rápido para que no viera las lágrimas escapar de mis ojos. Supongo que esa acción la tomó como una muestra de desprecio, y solo pude oir sus pasos apresurados mientras salía de mi habitación. Unos segundos después llegó Mikuo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?¿por que él salió asi?

-Nada, creo que esta vez se fue de mi vida- dije sonriendo, aun con lagrimas- permanentemente…

-No tienes que sonreir, se que no estás bien…

-…Tienes razón- sentí como las lagrimas se formaban de nuevo en mis ojos. El rápidamente me abrazó, al menos mi hermano siempre me apoyaría- ¿escuchaste todo?

-Si… ¿Realmente no te importa?

-Ese dia, si lo utilicé… eso lo recuerdo… pero ahora…

Ahora…

* * *

**Un cambio de intensidad muy brusco(? :v **

**P.d. Solo no lo tomen personal con Ann, yo le di ese papel xD**

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ehh *aparece* Hola, yo se que no actualizo desde hace medio año, y si alguien que leia este fic esta leyendo esto justo ahora, quiero decir que lo siento mucho TTnTT no habia podido por que tenia trabajos finales, problemas personales y el inicio de semestre asi que fue muy repentino todo :'0 Pero ya esta mejor y creanme que no me olvide del fic, jamas haria eso, aparte esto fue dificil de escribir, por la cantidad de puntos de vista y tener que crear los hechos en la forma mas concreta posible desde el punto de vista de varios personajes :V lo bueno es que el epilogo es cortito :D asi que espero no demorarme mucho**

**_DogeIsPerect_, ow cuidado! toma agua! D: gracias eue espero que(si lees esto claro) disfrutes el ultimo capitulo _Jenny Kazama_ No pos el spoiler no es de dios xD pero existe para que no mueras en la espera :v jaja, yo tambien lo vi xD de hecho no se me hizo que interfiriera tanto xD pero aun asi no le puedo guardar rencor, despues de todo yo la hice la mala de la historia :v _Yui Hatsune x3_ no llores ;_; ya esta aqui :v y gracias :'D yo tambien te quiero :'3**

**Gracias por leer! de verdad! ;3; los amo, porque sin su apoyo esta historia no habria llegado tan lejos(bueno si la habria terminado porque eso fue lo que me trajo aqui en primer lugar, los autores que no terminaban sus historias) pero aun asi su apoyo es invaluable, gracias!**

* * *

Mes 9 (**Ultimo mes! Wooo! 7u7**)

(Narra Miku)

Ya habian pasado un par de semanas desde que Kaito y yo nos habiamos separado. Definitivamente nuestra experiencia de pareja no terminó bien, asi que el volvió con sus hermanos y ella con Mikuo

A mi eso me dolió mucho mas que cuando descubrí que Akaito me engañaba, tal vez porque tantos años de amistad y lo que pudo haber sido una magnifica relacion se fueron a la basura en unos cuantos días

El colmo es que ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Mi estomago pesa demasiado como para siquiera moverme de mi cama, un recordatorio de lo que sucedió y lo que estaba a punto de desaparecer de mi vida probablemente para siempre

No podía hacer muchas cosas ni salir. Luka había venido a visitarme junto con Gakupo, e incluso trajeron a Gumi, Rin y Len, parece que todos ellos se llevan muy bien

Justo en ese momento estaba sola con Mikuo en casa, el había salido del trabajo hacia unas horas, y yo no tenía idea de que estaba haciando allá abajo, porque estaba en mi habitación con mi gran amiga Internet. Ya que no podia salir y no tenía pendientes por hacer, pasaba mucho tiempo en la computadora

Pero eso no mantenía mi mente completamente distraída, porque en el fondo, mi subconciente me gritaba que era una mala persona. ¿Por qué? Por como terminó la última vez en la que vi a Kaito

Quizá solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme de lo que sucedió. Pero aun si es asi, me sentia mal sabiendo que lo lastimé y que ni siquiera me disculpé por ello, ni iba a poder hacerlo

-Esto era estúpido… lo supe desde un principio y no hice nada más que observar y ver como todo se arruinaba lentamente… Debi haber reaccionado, y hacer que los demás también lo hicieran cuando aun era tiempo… Al principio no quería verlo asi, lo negaba, pero… ¿podria ser que todo fue tu culpa…?- dije tocando mi estomago

Si, quizá había sido su culpa

¿Su culpa por el hecho tener vida?

Pero que cruel suena eso

Y le huiera dado mas vueltas a ese tema, si no hubiese sido por el horrible dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo en ese momento. Alcance a dar un grito ahogado

-¡Y ahora me haces esto…! Bien, lo siento, no es tu culpa ¡Mi-mikuo!¡MIKUO!

-¡Ya encendí el auto y tengo el teléfono, te ayudo a bajar!- ¡¿Que?!¡¿Cómo es que este ya está listo?!

Pasé mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mikuo mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras

-¡D-Duele…!- las lagrimas ya estaban saliendo de mis ojos. ¡El peor dolor de toda mi vida!

-¡Es normal, solo respira y calmate!¡Respira, no te estreses!

-¡No estoy estresada, tu que sabes!

-¡Investigué en Internet!- ¿en serio?¿Internet?- ¿Quieres que le llame?

-¡No!

-¡Oh por dios, es el padre!

-¡No me interesa!

-Será mejor ¿no?

-¡No!¡No le llames!

-¡Que si!

-¡¿Te pones a discutir conmigo en un momento como este?!

-¡Si, y haré lo correcto, llamaré!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡No!

-¡Si…!¡Espera!¡No quise decir-!

-Hhhhmmmm- ¡me sacó la lengua en modo triunfante!

-¡Ah, te odio Mikuo!

Mientras me ayudaba a subir al auto, se colocó rápidamente el celular entre el oído y el hombro, listo para hacer esa llamada…

(Narra Kaito)

-¿Hola?

-¡Hospital mas cercano. AHORA!- después de casi reventarme los tímpanos, la persona cortó…

¡¿Que?!¡Pero eso…!

Aaahhhhhhh, no se si deba…

-¿Qué esperas para ir?

-No se si deba, después de todo lo que sucedió. Aunque no fue mucho, pero si fue intenso

-Sin duda, fue un capitulo apresurado. Pero exactamente como dices, después de todo lo que sucedió ¿la vas a abandonar asi nada más?

-La ultima vez dejó todo bien claro

-¿Le creiste tan fácil?¿No habias dicho algo de no rendirse a pesar de las circunstancias?

-Si, pero admito que a veces eso cuesta trabajo, y fuerza emocional que ahora no tengo

-Bueno, creo que debería ser suficiente motivación el hecho de que si te consideras alguien con convicción, te vas a levantar de esta silla e irás

-… ¡Cierto, yo no soy asi!- me levanté triunfalmente de la silla- Gracias, conciencia

-No soy tu conciencia, solo soy yo, voltea

-¿Kaiko?¿Pero como sabias que…?

-Si, escuché a Mikuo gritar hasta acá

-Oh, claro

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si, gracias, me vendría bien algo de apoyo

-¡Yo también iré!

-¡Y yo!

-¡Yo no me quedare aquí solo!

-Si

-Como todos van supongo que también yo

-¡¿Y todos ustedes de donde salieron?!

-Escuchamos a Mikuo

-Bien, vamos

(Narra Miku)

-¡Mi-mikuo…!

-¡Oh dibalos, que estrés!¡Oh, que bueno que aun soy soltero, no podría soportar esto!

-CÁLLATE Y CONDUCE MAS RAPIDO

-Lo haría, si el tráfico no me detuviera- dijo observando al la larga fla de autos delante de nosotros

-¡¿No podias haber elegido otro camino?!

-¡L-lo siento!¡¿si?!¡Es la primera vez que hago esto!

-¡Pues también es mi primera vez en esto!

-Esucha, se que parece imposible ahora pero tienes que relajarte, aun si te descontrolas no ganas nada con ello, esos autos no se apresurarán solo porque te estreses

-Si…creo que tienes razón…- dije tratando de respirara calmadamente, pero el dolor aumentaba y mis lagrimas tambien. Jamas había pasado por algo tan horrible

-¡Mira, ya se están moviendo!

Por si no hubiese sido bastante para alimentar mi estrés, a alguien se le ocurrió la genial idea de accidentarse en una de las avenidas, a la gente se le ocurria cruzar cuando la luz estaba en rojo, en fin, parecía que todos se atravesaban mientras Mikuo iba lo mas rápido que podía.

-¡Listo!- dijo lanzando sus brazos al aire- ¡Lo logre! Oh, gracias al cielo, crei que no la contaba…- decía esto al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza cntra el volante

-Ehhh… Mikuo, hermano… ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ Y AYUDAME!

-¡Oh, claro!

Bajó rápidamente del auto y me ayudó a bajar para entras por la parte trasera del hospital. Al entrar al hospital, quise salir corriendo. El olor a desinfectantes golpeo fuertemente mi nariz y me hizo recordar cuando esperaba en el cuarto de hospital a que papá despertara…

Un fuerte doloren mi estomago me sacó de mis recuerdos y me hizo ver que tenia problemas mas importantes que recordar mi pasado

-¡Mi-mikuo…duele!- Las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar rápidamente por mi rostro

-No, no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo, no te dejaré- trataba de apoyarme sosteniendo mi mano, mientras me suplicaba que me calmara

-S..si…

-¡Señorita!- le gritó Mikuo a la recepcionista, una joven de cabello rosa-¡Mi hermana está a punto de tener un bebé!

-¡¿En serio?!¡Felicidades!- ¿Eh…?- ¡¿Y que será?!¿Niño o niña?¡Ah, no espera! Ya se ¡es una sorpresa!¡Ay, siempre lo he dicho es hermoso cuando es una sorpresa!¡¿No lo creen?!

-Espere, señorit-

-Si, si, ya se lo que vas a decir, cuando es sorpresa la espera mata. Uy, pero creeme que al final vale la pena. No, si yo se bastante de estas cosas, soy una experta. No, el otro dia fui a un restaurante, uno muy bueno, no abrió hace mucho, yo supe de el hace un par de semanas…

-Señorita…

-…Pero diría que tiene un poco mas que eso, quizá un mes, pero bueno fui a comer con una amiga. Cuando el mesero llegó, nos sugirió un montón de cosas, aunque la verdad yo no entendia ni pio de lo que estaba diciendo, imagínate, nos hablaba de platillos finlandeses…

-Señorita, por favor…

-… No y espera que aquí va lo bueno, para no tener que preguntarle de cada cosa, nos sugirió el especial sorpresa de la casa, era algo de Kalakko, o… creo que era Kalakukko, bueno, ¡No importa! No te imaginas cuando llegó el mesero con la comida, ¡la sorpresa que nos llevamos! Era un pan, un gran pan. No es algo que esperas que sea el "especial" de un restaurante elegante…

-¡Señorita-!

-¡No!¡Y eso no fue todo! Cuando lo pinché con el tenedor, se abrió ¡Y, eewww! ¡Salio algo viscozo y gris de adentro! No olía mal, pero creeme que no se veía para nada apetitoso. Y entonces, nos retamos, dos de tres en piedra papel o tijera, y yo perdí, jamás he sido muy buena en ese juego, pero todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles ¿no?

-¡Oiga-!

-…Bueno, como entonces, si yo perdi, asi que tuve que probar la cosa rara de adentro primero ¡¿Y sabes qué?!¡¿SABES QUÉ?!

-¡No, y no me-!

-¡Estaba delicioso!¡DELICIOSO!Era un especie de guiso de pescado, y estaba sazonado a la perfeccion, entonces me llevé otra gran sorpresa, y asi aprendi que no debes juzgar las cosas por como se ven, y también aprendí que soy alérgica a los condimentos fuertes- para cuando acabó de hablar, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Y que te trae por aquí amigo?

-¡Mi hermana está a punto de tener un bebé!

-¡¿Ay, de verdad?!¡Es maravilloso!¿y como lo vas a llamar?¡Oh, no, espera!¡Eso depende si será niño o niña!¡¿Y que será?!¡Ah, no me digas!¡Es niña! Ojalá le pongas un buen nombre. No, te cuento que en secundaria yo tenia una amiga que odiaba su nombre y-

-¡MIKUO, ESTO ME ESTÁ DOLIENDO MUCHO!

-¡Tranquila! Escucha… Momo- empezó Mikuo, leyendo la tarjeta de empleada de la tal Momo- Está a punto de tener un bebé, por favor, solo quiero que la atiendan, después de todo esto es un hospital ¿no?

-Si, lo es. Pero no puede gritar aquí. El letrero de ahí lo prohíbe estrictamente.

-Oh vamos, estoy seguro de que una chica tan hermosa como tu no puede ser mala ¿cierto?

-¡Eh…!¿Y-yo hermosa…?- de repente ya parecía una fresa, muy roja

-Si, ¿acaso ves a otra chica hermosa en este lugar?

-¡Ehh…! Yo…

-¿Asi que podrias ayudar a mi hermana?¿Por favor? Debes ser tan buena, como bella ¿no?- manipulación, totalmente

-¡S-si!¡En seguida!- levantó el teléfono y no pude escuchar lo que decía, ya que me volvió a dar un dolor intenso -¡Listo! Viene una silla en camino. Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Mikuo

-Oh, bonito nombre

-Gracias, y dime, ¿te gusta tu trabajo?- ¿en serio?¿coqueteando en un momento como éste?

-Ah, claro, bastante, de vez en cuando se presentan problemas, pero para esto estudié, asi que me gusta

-Me imagino, ningún empleo es fácil

-Y tu cuéntame ¿tienes novia?- y ella no pierde el tiempo ¿no?

-Eh… pues no…

-Oh ¿y tu ehh… estas buscando…?

-Yo, no. Realmente no estoy buscando, no hay prisa

-De acuerdo, entonces si quieres te puedo dar mi numero, podríamos hablar de vez en cuando…

-¡Ahí está! Esa es la chica- de repente llegaron un par de enfermeras y con la ayuda de Mikuo, pude subir a la silla

-M-mikuo…- Momo extendió su celular con un número en la pantalla

-Lo siento, tengo novia- ¡Mentira!¡Nadie le hace caso!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Adios!- la cara en blanco de Momo me hizo olvidar que estaba teniendo el dolor mas intenso de mi vida

(Narra Kaito)

¡Dios mio!¡Si que hay trafico ahí afuera!

Para cundo llegamos a la puerta, entramos todos corriendo en pánico, pero yo no veía a Mikuo por ningún lado

-Te había dicho que era aquí ¿no?

-Si, el hospital mas cercano

-¿Crees que hayan entrado del otro lado?

-No lo se, pero si no los encontramos rápido solo hay una cosa por hacer

-¿De que se trata?

Diez segundos después…

-¡MIKUUU!¡MIKUUUUUUUUU!

-¡Señor, calmese por favor, esto es un hospital!- me decía una de las varias enfermeras que corrian tras de mi

-¡MIKUUUUUU!

-No puedo creer que ese fuera su plan…

-Realmente me decepciona…

Sin tiempo, segui corriendo por los pasillos, con la multitud de enfermeras. De pronto un destello turquesa pasó por un pasillo lejano. Sin detenerme tuve que correr hacia el

(Narra Miku)

-Oye, Miku, ¿estas bien?- la persona que menos esperaba llegó a mi lado, respirando con dificultad. No me explico porque corria en un hospital

Bueno eso da igual ahora

-¿Qué estás haciendo aqui?

-Lo correcto

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no te debo abandonar, después do todo ¿Qué harias si yo no estuviese para apoyarte?- y después de pensarlo un poco decidí ser honesta

-Lo siento, por todo, por…

-No- levantó su mano, en señal de que dejara de hablar- No es momento para esto, lo discutiremos luego, ahora solo debes calmarte

-…No puedo… tengo mucho miedo…

¡No pude evitar romper en lagrimas otra vez pero, es que todo en ese momento era tan horrible! No solo mi cuerpo, si no mi mente y emociones, estaba apunto de colapsar en todos los sentidos

-Yo, yo estoy aquí, y me quedaré. Asi que… no tengas miedo, por favor

(Narra Kaito)

-Vaya, por alguna extraña razón me sentí como en un dorama ¡¿Que?!¡No me mires asi!¡Kaiko me obligaba a verlos con ella!

Al ver su rostro, pude ver algunas lágrimas mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa, que fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión de dolor

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Nooooo, ¿como crees? ¡Aaaahhhh! S-si… estoy nerviosa, también aterrada…¿y si algo sale mal?

-No te perocupes, todo saldrá bien, eres fuerte, ¿cierto? Entonces puedes superar esto

-Tal vez tienes razón

-Es OBVIO que tengo la razón, soy muy inteligente

-Gracias por volver a pesar de todo

-Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Claro, amigos… Despues de todo asi había comenzado y probablemente hubiese sido mejor que asi permaneciera

-¿Amigos? No te- ¡Aaahhhh!- Debe doler mucho, gracias a dios no tengo que pasar por eso…- ¡puedo ver tu expresión!¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!

-Eres como tu hermano, ¿lo sabias?

-¡NO!¡No digas eso!

-Oye- dijo Mikuo, quien por cierto, había estado al lado de Miku todo este tiempo ¿me pregunto como no lo habré notado?

-No puedo creer que aun puedas bromear en este estado

-No bromeo… ¡Aaahhh!

Unos momentos después ya estaba en una sala. Mikuo estaba a un lado, tomando la mano de su hermana, tratando de hacer que se calmara. Lo mismo había dicho la enfermera que había ido a buscar al doctor

Y todo habría marchado bien… de no ser por la persona que entró en la habitación

-Usted ¿Viene para entrometerse otra vez?

-No se que tratas de decir, pero sin duda no vine a perder mi tiempo contigo

El aura asesina de Mikuo por primera vez no estaba dirigida hacia mí, sino a Ann. Si hubiese sabido el peligro en el que se encontraba… Y aun, ¿me pregunto como Ann sabia siempre lo que estaba haciendo?

-Pffff. Como sea- después de besar la frente de su hermana, salió sin decir nada. Probablemente estaba conteniéndose

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿No se supone que ya no querias verla?

-¿K-kaito…?- Miku le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano, como tratando de recordarme la situación en la que estaba. Le devolví el gesto como señal de comprensión y apoyo

-Cambie de opinión, y la razón de ello no te incumbe. Ahora, por si no has notado la situación hay cosas mucho más importantes que empezar a discutir contigo

-No me hables asi, soy tu madre. Y si, me interesa saber la razón, pero no aquí- dijo apuntando a la puerta, haciendo obvio que quería discutir esto, otra vez

-…Está bien- digo, nos es como que me vaya a dejar en paz hasta que uno de los dos venza al otro- Volvere pronto- le dije a Miku tratando de verme lo mas positivo que pudiera, aunque no era fácil con todo el estrés del dia y el hecho de no haber comido helado esa mañana

Cuando salimos de la habitación, Mikuo, quien estaba sentado afuera, con la mejilla apoyada sobre su mano, inmediatamente levantó la cabeza como una suricata(**XDDDD**), y después de dirigirle una mirada incendiaria a Ann, entró a la sala, supongo que para tratar de calmar a su hermana

-Bien, ya estamos afuera- le dije a Ann una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento- ¿Ahora podrias decirme que quieres de mi?

-Quiero decirte que me preocupo por ti, porque eres mi hijo, y quizá ahora me odies por hacerte esto, pero algún dia me lo agradeceras. ¿No puedes entender que solo quiero lo mejor para ti?

-Debo recordarte que yo ya habia elegído un camino, y a pesar de lo que sucedió, quiero volver a retomarlo

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Estas hecho para algo mejor, tu y tus hermanos merecen algo mejor

-Querras decir que tu merecias algo mejor y no lo pudiste obtener, asi que ahora te proyectas

-Si. Mi vida no fue fácil… aunque ya es tarde para llorar por todo lo que no pude hacer. Pero ustedes aun son jóvenes, tienen mucho por delante

-Si lo que buscas es que todos sean felices ¿Por qué solo me estas haciendo esto a mi?

-Tus hermanos no se han metido en un problema como el tuyo. Me preocupo por todos, pero ahora te quiero ayudar a ti porque eres el que tiene una mayor carga…

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero es una carga que he decidido llevar. Ahora si me disculpas…

Estaba punto de entrar al hospital de nuevo, pero me detuvo colocando su mano en mi hombro

-No lo permitiré. Te voy a salvar de todo esto, e incluso de ti mismo…

-¿Como puedes decir eso…?¿Por que no puedes dejarlo de una vez?¿Te has detenido siquiera a considerar mi perspectiva de esto?

-Si, y entiendo que te sientas responsable por tu error, después de todo no eres un mal chico… pero no quiero ver que después sufras y te arrepientas por todo esto

-¿Yo…?¿Y has pensado en ella? Probablemente no te importe, pero a mi si, y no quiero pensar que sucedería si todo acabar como tu quieres

-Va a estar bien, tiene a su hermano ¿no?

-Ese no es el punto ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?

-¡Eres solo un chico!¡¿No puedes ver tu lo que te espera a futuro?!¡Yo si, y se que no es nada bueno!

-¡¿Por qué estas tan segura de ello?!¡No se cual sea tu problema eso!

-¡Yo lo se lo he visto, y he visto los efectos de ello!

-¡No recuerdo mucho a papá, pero se que el no estaría de acuerdo con esto!

-¡No digas eso, tu no sabes nada!

-¡No se nada porque no me lo dices!

-¡Da igual, no es algo que quieras oir!¡Y tu padre…!¡No sabes nada de el, el no valia la pena!

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

-¡PORQUE EL ME DEJÓ…! Me dejó…

-¿Qué…?

-El me dejó… se fue… después de que nació Nigaito…

-Pero como…¿no había muerto?

-No, se fue… no he vuelto a saber de él…

-Entonces, cuando no volvió ¿no fue porque murió?

-No… les dije eso…a Akaito y a todos ustedes… Taito es el único que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió

-¿Por qué no habias dicho nada?

-No quería romperles el corazón. En el momento pensé que era mejor decirles que murió a decirles que los abandonó porque ya no soportaba tener una familia…

-Y pensar que te has guardado eso todo este tiempo…

-Yo solo queria protegerlos. Todo lo que les he dicho acerca de que quiero que triunfen y les vaya bien, es para que no tengan que pasar por nada de lo que yo pasé…

-Pero-

-No, y eso no es todo…Yo… me voy a divorciar de Al

-¿Cómo?

-Si, pero el no quería dejarles nada, porque no son sus hijos, asi que hice un trato con el

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Si lograba que todos se comprometieran y unieran a la familia con otras familias importantes para generar ganancias, el me cedería un tercio de sus acciones y propiedades, cuentas, y yo se las podría heredar a ustedes

-¿Por eso tenias insistías tanto?¿Y también por eso Al dijo que no te había visto ultimamente?

-Si…

-¿Todo fue solamente por lo que el te iba a dejar?

-¿Jamás me vas a creer cierto? Si, era por eso, pero para que ustedes tuvieran un gran futuro. No quería dejarlos sin nada, y lo que yo he juntado todos estos años no es suficiente para que alcancen esa gloria que siempre quise para ustedes. Son mis hijos, y los quiero, por eso deseo que tengan lo mejor

-¿Y no has pensado que si la abandono ahora estaría haciendo lo mismo que mi padre te hizo a ti?- a esto ella ya no respondió nada- Creo que no seria justo después de todo lo que ha sucedido. No se lo que se siente estar embarazada… pero creo que debe ser muy doloroso, ¿no?

-Asi es…

-¿Y todo ese dolor será para nada?¿Te parece justo?

Cuando Ann alzó el rostro, me sentí mal por ella, despues de todo era mi madre

-No, pero al final valió la pena. Los amo, a todos ustedes… ¿Por qué me miras asi?

-Es solo que no recuerdo haberte visto llorar jamás

-No lo recuerdas porque nunca lo hice… al menos no frente a ustedes

-¡Kaito!-Akaito y Kaiko llegaron gritando- Acabamos de hablar con Mikuo, te está buscando, dice que es hora

-Lo siento…- puse una mano sobre su hombro- por todo, pero espero que entiendas lo que escogí

-…Haz lo que quieras

Y eso fue su confirmación de que por fin aprobaba lo que yo había decidido. Si lo dijo en un tono cortante y frio, es porque ella es bastante orgullosa como para admitir que no se salió con la suya(**A HUEVO! TRIUNFÓ EL MAL!**)

-Claro. Por cierto, ¿no deberías contarles todo a ellos tambien?

-Lo se…

-Bien- Kaiko llegó rápidamente para abrazar a Ann cuandio la vió llorando. No por nada es la más buena de la familia

Tuve que correr otra vez. Me sorprendió qu nadie hubiese llamado a los guardias aun

-¡Al fin llegas! Ahora entra ahí y hazte responsable- Mikuo me empujó contra la puerta, que se abrió, revelando a su pobre hermana en un estado de dolor extremo, y con los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas

(Narra Miku)

-Que bueno que volviste, crei que me abandonarías de nuevo- dije logrando de milagro hacer una sonrisa sarcástica

-Que gracioso suena eso, considerando que tu fuiste quien me dijo que te dejara- respondió devolviendo la expresión. Asi bromeábamos a veces

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

-¡Señorita necesito que se concentre!

-C-claro

-Dios, que horrible, que estresante…- espera, ¿se está poniendo palido?

-Kaito, ¿estas bien?- logré preguntando entre el dolor intenso

-No…

-¡Espera!¡Kaito no te…! -muy tarde- …caigas

-¡Señorita concentrece!¡Ustedes, retiren a este de aqui!

¡Oh, que horror! ¡Por favor que todo salga bien…!

(Narra Kaito)

Cuando desperté estaba en la sala de hospital, ahí tirado junto a la puerta

Que considerados…

Pero bueno, peores cosas me han pasado, como ser atacado por perros o ser forzado a ver yaoi con Akaiko

¡Eeehhh…! Perturbante…

Cuando pude olvidar mi trauma, recordé por qué estaba ahí y me levanté para dirigirme a la unica cama en la habitación

-Ehhhhh…Hola, ¿como estas?

-¿Cómo crees tú…?- Pues muy mal, porque estaba totalmente palida, con los ojos rojos, temblando mucho y totalmente despeinada- No digas nada… interpreto tu silencio.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, cuando te recuperes volveras a ser muy bella

-…Gracias- se hizo un incomodo silencio

-Bueno, estas bien, ambos están bien y eso era lo importante, asi que saldré. Nos vemos después, creo

-¡Espera…! Lo siento, por todo lo que sucedió, por lo que dije, porque te lastimé y no debí hacerlo, quizá solo pensé en mi misma y en como me sentía, y me siento realmente culpable por ello

-No, fue mi culpa. Desde aquel dia todo ha sido mi culpa, tú no tienes porque sentirte asi si yo tuve la oportunidad mas de una vez de evitar que ocurrieran es5tas cosas y no hice nada. Yo también me siento culpable, por aquella vez ¿sabes?

-Es normal ¿crees que algún dia logremos olvidarlo? Quizá para recordarlo como algo bueno que nos sucedió

-Por supuesto, después de todo ya tienes el fruto de ello, y podrás conservarlo

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Si. Ann me dejó en paz, y por consiguiente a ti también

-Asi que lo hizo… Bueno, ya pasó todo, no es que podamos volver atrás asi que tratemos de sacar lo bueno de todo esto. Acercate

-¿Si?

Tomó mi mano e inmediatamente sentí como mis mejillas se pyusieron un poco calientes. Asi que aun tenía efecto en mi ¿No?

-Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, y han sucedido muchas cosas estos meses… quien diría que terminaríamos asi- rió un poco

-Lo se, estaba pensando eso mismo hace un tiempo

-Y yo no me esperaba esto, ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza en algún momento, pero las cosas suceden por una razón, ¿cierto?

-Podria decirse que si

-Si, pero ¿es justo que dejemos que un par de dificultades destruyan todo eso?

-No…

-Exacto, y pienso esto. ¿Acaso no sientes que esto nos unió más?

-…

-Entiendo si lo estas pensando, después de todo algunas cosas no fueron tan buenas… pero lo que quería era preguntar como te sentias. La ultima vez fue muy feo, y dije algo que no quería decir Yo, no es por sonar arrogante, pero ¿te herí mucho con eso? Dimelo por favor

-Lo hiciste. Si, pero yo también te-

-¡No! No digas mas, eso no es una respuesta valida. Solo te preguntaba, no quiero que trates de igualar las cosas, ambos sabemos lo que hicimos, solo quería estar segura…

(Narra Miku)

Sabia que le había dolido, a mi también me dolió todo, pero pensar que…

No me dio timpo de pensarlo más porque en ese momento un par de brazos me rodearon

-Eres tan considerada…- a pesasr de haberlo abrazado antes y demás comencé a sonrojarme bastante, podía sentirlo- por eso yo…

-¿Tu…?

-S-si, ya lo sabes...

-Yo también- dije recargándome en su pecho y abrazandolo también- pero aléjate un poco, nos aplastarás

-Oh, lo siento

-¿Esto significa oficialmente que salimos de la zona de amigos?

-Pues si, eso creo- solté un bostezo. Es que todos los acontecimientos del dia me tenían muiy agotada

-Despues de esto me encerraré en mi habitación de por vida, no quiero que esto se repita…

-Es una pena, yo esperaba tenerte una vez más…- error

-¡Q-que cosas dices, pervertido!

-¡Ah!- Me sorprende que en ese estado pueda golpear tan fuerte - Casi me rompes la mandíbula… te duró muy poco el efecto del momento romántico ¿no lo crees?

-Ja, y yo aquí pensando que eras un buen hombre, diferente. Pero te lo advierto, espero que no me hagas pasar por esto otra vez. Si lo haces… _te mataré_

Cielos, ese tono si que es aterrador. Y lo vuelvo a decir; es igual a su hermano

Al oir un ligero suspiro, decidí voltear hacia sus brazos. Perecía una manta blanca y desordenada, pero fue bastante obvio lo que realmente era

-Yo… ¿puedo?

-C-claro

Al levantar la manta me sorprendi. Bueno, era algo muy razonable ya que cualquiera que se convierta en padre por primera vez a una edad como la nuestra va a estar impactado del resultado

Fue un niño. Y tenía mi cabello

Al verla a ella no entendí muy bien su reacción. Estaba sonrojada pero tenía una expresión indescifrable

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… es solo que no puedo creerlo… Tu sabes, que tan pronto sea… y que tu y yo… y q-que…que…

-Supongo lo que tratas de decir: "Oh, Kaito"- dije con una voz un poco mas aguda que la suya-"Eres tan sensual y serás un excelente padre. Te quiero tanto y se que perdonaras que sea tan histérica e igual de extraña que Mikuo"

-¡Claro que no!¡Yo no soy como Mikuo!

-Al menos es lo que quisieras

-¡Solo trataba de decir que no puedo creer que sea madre y tu el padre!¡Asi que ahora déjame sola…!¡¿Y ahora de que te ries?!

-Es que a veces eres tan tsundere

-Pero asi me quieres ¿no?

-Claro que si... ¿Y cómo son sus ojos?

(Narra Luka)

-¡Soy tia Gakupo, soy tia!

-Pero Miku no es tu familiar realmente

-Eso ya lo se, pero es mi mejor amiga. No te quejes y apresurate

-Como digas

-Asi que que creen que sea- preguntó Gumi

-Es una niña ¡y llevará mi hermoso nombre!

-Estás loca Rin

-Y tú estás shota Len

-¡¿Ehh?!

Despues de unos minutos llegamos ¡Que emoción, es la primera vez que una amiga mia tiene un bebé!

-Buenas tardes- al entrar encontramos a la recepcionista con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio- Buscamos a Hatsune Miku

-¡¿Miku?! ¡BUAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¿Q-qué sucede?

-¡Esto me pasa por creer en los chicos!

-Oye- dijo Rin susurrando- no creo que esta loca vaya a ayudarnos

-¡Mi-mi-miku…o…!

Oh, asi que eso era. Llora por alguien llamado Mikuo, y el nombre de Miku es muy similar. Bueno, no creo que llore por ESE Mikuo, después de todo, a ese nadie le hace caso

-Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarnos?- preguntó Gakupo a una enfermera

-Si, claro- respondió ella. ¿CÓMO QUE SI CLARO? ¡¿Ni siquiera usa honorifico, Ni siquiera "señor"?!¡¿ÉSTA SE LE INSINUA A MI HOMBRE, DIGO, A MI ESCLAVO?!

-Ehhmm…-dije acercándome un poco a Gakupo

-Oh, Luka, la señorita nos ayudará, es muy amable de su parte

-Podemos encontrarla solos. Vamos Gakupo

-Espera Luka, esta buscando, nos lo dirá en un instante

-¡Que no!¡Vamos!

-¡Luka! Espera, que ella nos ayude

-¡AH!¡Así que te pones insistente!

-¡Luka que te pasa!

-Nada iré yo sola

-Eh, es la habitación 115, en la segunda planta

-Muchas gracias señorita ¡Luka, espera!

-Dejame sola, traidor

-¿Traidor?

-Asi es, ¡traidor! ¡Si quieres vete con esa enfermera, después de todo no me importa!

-Luka, ¿que pasa? Por que te pones asi, solo es una enfermera que acabo de ver y solo quería el numero de la habitación, es todo

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso!

-Psss, Len

-¿Si, Rin?

-Se dijo a si misma perro

-Pffffff…

-¡DE QUE SE RIEN PEQUEÑOS…!

-Luka, esto es un hospital

-Si, tienes razón

-Luka

-¿Qué quieres traidor? ¿Eh?¿Por que sonries como tonto?

-Luka, ¿estabas celosa?

-¿Y-yo?¿C-celosa de alguien como t-tu?¡C-claro que no!

-Estabas celosa, ¡te importo mucho!

-¡No no, yo…!

-Está bien Luka, yo solo te quiero a ti

-¡Ah!- ¡por favor cara no me hagas esto, no te pongas roja…!¡Traidora!- solo entremos a la habitación

Al entrar Miku y Kaito estaban inclinados su bebé, y lo miaraban fijamente

-Eh…chicos ¿Qué hacen?

-Apostamos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué es lo que apostar-?

-¡Shhh! Va a abrir los ojos…

-…

-¡Gané! Págame

-Seguro ya los habias visto ¿Vas a querer efectivo?

-Por supuesto

-Estaban apostando con…

-Si…lo se…

-¿Creen que esto vaya a ser una buena idea? Es que lo tratan como a un juguete…

-Estarán bien-Mikuo se hizo presente- Además yo no planeo dejar a mi hermanita y ahora sobrino solos con ese tipo

-Y ahora comienza el complejo de hermano mayor…

-Si, y se extendió a su sobrino…

-Pobre…

-¡No tiene nada de malo querer protegerlos!¡Y ahora muestramelo!

-¡Tiene mis ojos, Mikuo!

-Wooo ¡Punto para los Hatsune!- decían chocando manos

-¿Que es?- preguntó Rin

-Niño

-Aaahhh… no podrá llamarse como yo…

-¿Como yo entonces?

-¿Crees que le pondrán nombre de shota?

-Al menos es masculino

-Pues tú te llamas así y yo no veo nada masculino… Entonces podrían llamarlo ¡Rinto!

-Ehh, lo pensaremos

-Bien

-Es bastante lindo, ¿pero sabes como cuidarlo?

-Claro que no, pero yo le enseñaré

-¿Tu sabes del tema Mikuo?

-Si. ¿Recuerdas a la vecina de hace tres años, la de la casa con muchas flores en el frente?

-… ¿Lily?

-Si, ella me dio trabajo por seis meses, cuidando a su pequeña. Ah, era hermosa, y mi amor platónico de entonces hasta que se mudó por que la pequeña desarrolló alergia al polen del jardín

-Oh ¿por eso sigues soltero?

-Si- ¡NO!

-Un amor imposible pero intenso ¿eh? Si, tiene sentido- afirmaba Gumi

-Que no… Oye Kaito, ¿puedes venir un momento?

(Narra Kaito)

-¿Que deseas?

-Oye… preséntame a tu hermana

-¿_Khé_?

-Si a tu hermana, la bonita, no la pequeña

-¿Hablas de Kaiko?

-¿Asi se llama?¡Le queda genial, es absolutamente linda!

-Es un año menor que Miku

-¿Y?

-¡Son seis años de diferencia!

-¿Y?

-¡No!

-Oye, ahora no salgas tú con complejo de hermano sobreprotector. Primero, soy experto en la materia, segundo yo te dejé acercarte a mi hermana

-¡No lo hiciste! Tuve que batallar mucho por tu culpa

-Pero al final te ayudé ¿no?

-¡Me amenazaste tambien! Lo siento, pero si quieres algo con ella puedes esforzarte por ti mismo. Y mas vale que no la lastimes- estaba a punto de volver con los demas

-Oye Shion, ya estás aprendiendo, y lo mismo va para ti, si regresa a mi llorando de nuevo… _esta vez romperé tu cuello y te lanzaré a los perros_

No fue tan aterrador, ya me acostumbré

-Nosotros nos vamos para dejarte descansar- le decía Luka a Miku- volveremos después, ¡suerte! Lo mismo para ti- me decía colocandio su mano en mi hombro- ¡Felicidades por ser padre!

-Gracias- en eso, Gakupo quitó su mano de mi hombro, la abrazó fuertemente y me sacó la lengua

-Si claro

-Uno nunca puede estar seguro- decía entre una media sonrisa irónica

Y asi se fueron todos, excepto Mikuo que habvia insistido en quedarse con su hermana y había ido por algo para comer

-Asi que... solos de nuevo

-No tan solos

-¿Está despierto?

-Si

-Esto es raro. El estar aquí asi…

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto

-No fue suficiente. Vamos estoy seguro de que tu sientes lo mismo

-No, te equivocas. Yo me siento feliz, no se por que pero… verlo me hace feliz…

-Eso se llama instinto maternal

-Si, creo que después de todo esto no fue tan malo, ahora el será mi nueva familia

-¡Y yo que!- creo que soné como un niño pequeño

-Si si, esta bien, pero tu serás la mascota- dijo riendo un poco

Extrañaba bromear asi con ella. Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me hacia falta tener a mejor amiga a mi lado

-¿P-por qué me miras asi?

-Te extrañaba, después de todo eres mi amado mejor amigo que ya no es mi mejor amigo sino mi novio ¿cierto?

-Eso supongo

-Ven aquí- Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente me dio un rápido beso en los labios

-¿Por qué fue eso?

-¿Debo tener una razón en especial?

-No

-Bien. ¿Y como lo llamaremos entonces?

-No tengo idea, ¿Por qué no lo habremos pensado antes?

-C-creo que pensábamos en otras cosas

-Pues entonces seria un buen momento para comenzar a pensarlo ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo- dijo pensativa- entonces se llamará…

* * *

**Ok, les juro que esto fue dificil de escribir :v mas por el lado emocional ._. Les juro, de verdad, que tuve que buscar en internet que se siente tener un bebe xDDD y yo asi de "dios, no puedo creer que este buscando esto, si yo ya empece a criar gatos para mi vejez :v"**

**Y fue muy divertido, decidí el genero con un volado, águila para niño, sol para niña xD en lo que respecta al nombre, se quedará en suspenso hasta el epilogo ewe porque en realidad no se me ha ocurrido como ponerle :'v pero sera uno bueno, ya veran**

**P.d. por si no lo sabian el Kalakukko existe y es un platillo finlandes, un pan raro relleno de pescado :v y si (al menos a mi parecer) el relleno no se ve muy apetitoso :'v**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden de pasar a ver el epilogo, como es mas cortito, espero no tardar mucho en escribirlo xD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok.**

**No tengo perdón.**

**Lo se.**

**No actualizo desde hace un buen, pero quizá esta noticia les interese**

_**REESCRIBIRÉ ESTA HISTORIA.**_

**Sera lo mismo, pero tendrá mas descripciones, mejor ortografía, algunos argumentos cambiaran un poco, pero fuera de eso serán las mismas piñaventuras y la misma comedia barata de siempre :DDD**

**Claro que eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana, y yo tengo otras historia, ademas de que esto significa retrasar el epilogo, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena, ademas de que se llevarán una sorpresita para lo que sucedió en los capítulos dos y tres ;)**

**No la volveré a estar subiendo. SERÁ SOBRE ESTA MISMA HISTORIA QUE YA ESTÁ, así que no sabrán cuando la actualizo, por eso les pido que la revisen de vez en cuando xD para que vean si hay nuevos capítulos :v**

**Gracias, los amo**

**Y como prometí, esta y las demás las termino a como de lugar!**

**Gracias por su atención!**


End file.
